Lost in My Head
by nibblersrevenge
Summary: She was trying to live her life the best way she could after the death of her husband but now he's back and it's not a good thing. All she wanted was a little peace but now she has four children and a former husband who has no idea who she is. Crappy Summary but good story..
1. Chapter 1

Firstly this is my first ever fanfic it's going to be a very different universe and I'm just writing for fun. Secondly I hope y'all like it...fingers crossed.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Tenten stood in her garden working the weeds out humming to her self happily. Her life wasn't perfect but she was pretty happy. She had a nice home of her own and a blacksmithing shop of her own to run and care for. She also had four sons who were all wonderful in there own way's. Shun was ten the oldest and most helpful, Hide was eight and kind hearted she knew if the need for war came again he wouldn't have the heart for it. Then there were the twin Sanosuke and Renosuke. Those two were trouble for any one but there mother but they meant well. She felt sadness in her heart for them Shun was the only one really old enough to rememeber his father and Hide was way to little to even remember what the man looked like. It broke her heart to think there were no pictures to show them no way to tell them he was ever around. They never even had a body to bury when he died. It had been 6 years since he had passed unexpectedly leaving her and the boys alone for ever.

She stood from the dirt and dusted her knee's off looking towards the sky. It was almost lunch so she knew her boys should be home soon. She walked into her home and stretched throwing her long brown hair into a single bun almost laughing to her self as memories of life in Konaha came to mind. It had been eleven years since the war since her late husband snuck her away from her grieving and brought her to this town deep in the mountains untouched by the fighting and chaos. She was sure no one had missed her well maybe Lee and Guy but they had each other. When she witnessed Neji's death saw him leave this world, she knew that village had nothing for her. Tenten sat down and sighed running her hands threw her hair as she shook a little. To much time alone always did this to her, made her think of the things she didn't have and the men she lost.

Within seconds of those darkening thoughts ripping her to pieces she saw her boys rush in covered in mud and dirt laughing playfully. Shun blinked looking at his mother confused. He had no problem reading her like an open book she was clearly worried about something but he couldn't put a thumb to it. Tenten smiled at him trying to convince him other wise. She loved the fact that he took up so much like his father dark eye's quick wit, and a sharp face. Hide took after her she felt more then any of the other boys he had her eye's and face but his father's nose and hair color. The twins had her hair but the rest was there father. How she wished he could have met them and just been able to watch them grow.

"Momma" Said Hide as he sat next to her tilting his head. She smiled looking to him nodding her head.

"I know I know you guys are hungry give me a second." She said standing up and going back to the stove. She finished cooking and went on listening to the boys go on about there day. School in the morning and practice a little after was always there schedule but it seemed today was a little different.

"Momma today we got to meet real ninja for the first time it was so cool." Said Sanosuke as his brother all nodded there heads with him. She blinked curiously what were ninja doing in this town. That what she had liked about this place it was so far away from the ninja world that she never felt on edge or the need to even tell them she and there father were ninja's.

"It was odd mother they have a man they call a Hokage and I guess they follow all of his comands." Shun spoke up. She froze hearing the word Hokage that meant it was Konaha nin. but why would they be here and what would they do if they found out who she was. What if they labeled her a deserter or worse. What would happen to her sons.

"Well thats very odd did they have them speak at your school or say why they were here." She asked trying hard not to seem obvious. Shun raised an eyebrow giving his mother a curious look much like his father used too.

"Well they said that are village was now under the protection of Konaha due to trading of good between both villages. The Hokage is hosting a big festival I guess." Shun said reading his mother as she took in the information. Tenten gave a warm smile as she gave the boys there lunch and smiled.

"Well it's good to know we are safe." She said smiling as best she could trying to hide the fear that ripped threw her person.

"Now boy's I'm gonna open the shop I'll be busy for a while so clean up and do your chores." She said giving them all a kiss on there foreheads then walking out.

Tenten took the ten minute walk to her shop the slowest way she could. All she wanted to do was hide and disappear but she couldn't. The money from crop season kept them nice and cozy during the winter and there was no way she wasn't going to make that money. She was the best blacksmith in town her tools helped the village prosper greatly. So every season she would make a killing in sales on everything. She walked into her small shop and sighed softly to her self. All she wanted was a quiet day and she was doubting she was going to get one.

Naruto was in a great mood this village was going to be a great resource for Konaha the great mountain soil helped them farm larger amounts of crops then any other vilage and it was a wonderful asset to have. He thought it was a great move to make as Hokage. Hinata smiled looking up at her husband lovingly. They were having a great stay in the small village, the people were lovely and smart. The attendant the village gave them was a funny man. They could tell he loved this village more then the air he breathed.

"Now let me tell you great Hokage-sama not only are we known for strong healthy soil we also have the best cooking in all the lands." Jin said happily making his rounded face shine bright. Naruto raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Now that is a great way to get to my heart. I do love food." Naruto said chuckling along with Jin. The village was pretty busy people running around and Konaha ninja adjusting to the new changes.

"Oh good I'm glad to hear that because you are going to really enjoy all aspects of are humble home." Jin said. Naruto nodded his head as he listened to the man go on and on as they walked into the comphy restraunt. Hinata smiled and looked around. The people were kind and respectable, they had pride but were humble. She looked at her husband and couldn't help but smile. He was working so hard trying his best to make the village believe in him even more so. Things between them were great they had to children 6 and 4 who were smart and brave like there parent's. She was going to love bringing them here to visit. Sakura was right it was a well needed little brake from the kids for them.

The meal was pleasant and delicious everyone smiled and waved as they walked by. Jin looked at the young pair and smiled.

"You sir are what this village needs a new face with a bright and happy future." Jin said as Naruto nodded and hinata stared out the window. She couldn't help but smile at all the children getting excited over tonights event's. Naruto thought it would be a great way for everyone to get to know one another and get comfortable with everything by throwing a festival. Hinata stood smiling to herself as she watched most of the Konaha eleven walk into the front of the village.

"Naruto-kun the children are here." She said grabbing his hand as they paid there bill and walked out. Naruto smiled as his children ran to he and his wife hugging there legs. He looked at them and couldn't help but feel his heart warm. They were the perfect blend of he and his wife, Bolt was his near twin while Himewari was a mini copy of her mother. Sakura walked up holding Sarada's hand while sasuke followed a little behind. The road had been rocky but they all made it they were finally in a time of peace making families of there own. Naruto smiled at his brother as Sasuke just nodded his head to him. They had there ups and downs but they made it. Sasuke had gone missing right after the war but he made it back almost 6 years ago. Now he was reformed and happy he and Sakura have a 4 year old and there all in a good place.

"We finally made it." Sakura said pouting slightly. Naruto laughed as Hinata picked up their daughter.

"I know but it's worth it, the air is so clean up here." Naruto said hugging his friends.

Sasuke stood silently as everyone started talking about the upcoming event's for the night. He couldn't place his finger on it but this place had seemed slightly familiar and it made him uncomfortable. Out of all his time traveling in none of his memories had he traveled to this place but it felt like he had been there before. Then there was the little glances he would gain from the people here they would look at him a little confused like they felt they knew him but weren't so sure. He did not like it one bit. He looked at Sakura and sighed softly, she seemed to be having a good time so he figured he would keep his feelings to his self.

Tenten froze as she felt the chakra levels rise in the area. She knew at that moment everyone had to be there how could they not. Their dear friend was having a festival over a succesful trade deal going well. She was ready to flee but were would she go? She was so deep in thought she didn't even here the door to her shop open. The room that was once silent was now filled with Jin's loud voice filling the space.

"Now Sir this is one of the villages most prized shop's it's ran by a widow who make beautiful weapons and long lasting tools. We owe a lot to her skill's. We think her weapons maybe useful to your ninja also." Jin said pridefully like he made the store himself. Naruto and Hinata stood with the rest of the group as Lee rushed past them all screaming about something. Tenten froze as she was pulled into a hug so tight she felt her eye's would pop out.

"Ten-chan!"Lee cried out. Hinata blinked and looked at the woman infront of her. How could they have missed her like that. She didn't look like old Tenten long gone were the twin buns and pink shirt. There stood a woman with long hair swept to the side and a simple blacksmithing outfit on. Tenten hugged Lee back fighting back the tears.

"I thought you were dead I thought you killed yourself after well you know." Lee whispered still not letting go of his long lost sister. Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"No no no I just needed a break is all." She said sadly smiling at him barely noticing the crowd. Naruto was next to come up and hug her.

"Well it's good to see you almost didn't reconize ya honestly. What happened to your ear's panda-chan?" He asked playfully. Tenten couldn't help but laugh and swat his hand away as he went to pat her head. Hinata came up next to them and gave her a hug next. Tenten was overwhelmed really she had no clue what was going on. He wasn't made she wasn't called a traitor it was totally different then what she thought it would be. " I'm so happy your doing well for yourself ten-chan." Hinata said happily as they all bombarded her with questions.

Sasuke wasn't sure what all the big deal was about so what it was the panda girl he barely even noticed she was gone in the first place. Sakura had grabbed his hand and dragged him out quickly as the others started attacking her with hugs and questions. He wasn't sure what her problem was but he felt there was a little more to it then her excuse for needing more air.

"Well that was super crowded huh." She said putting there daughter on her hip. Sarada looked at him and smiled reaching for him. He took her and smiled a rare smile.

"Hn." he said looking around the busy street.

Shun sighed walking to his mothers shop all his brothers in toe behind him. He didn't like the look his mother gave him when she left he was worried for her so they decided it was time to pay her a visit. Shun turned the corner and froze for a brief moment in time. There in front of his mothers shop was the man who raised him for half his life, the man he thought was well... dead. With out thought he ran to him and the strange woman he was with.

"Shun!" Yelled Hide as they followed him weaving past the people. Shun's mind was racing, how could this be how was his father right there in front of him like this. He looked different but that was his father no doubt.

Sasuke blinked curiously at the small pack of boys running up to him. What could they want he didn't think this village had an orphan problem like Konaha once had. The boy stopped in front of him as his daughter waved to the boy who had to be about 10. Something was off and he confirmed it when he looked to Sakura who had a moment of panic in her eye's. The boy stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around his torso crying tears into his stomach.

"Dad...Your alive" He cried. Hide looked at Shun and heard him say dad. That was when it clikced in his head that man had to have been their dad. He kinda reconized the slightly scary man but if his brother was saying it was him then he'd believe it. So with out a second thought the other boy was hugging him too. Sarada started to laugh softly.

"This is my daddy not your's" She spoke childishly. Sasuke Handed her back to her mother as best he could with the boys not letting him go. While the boy's clung to him crying he watched as the other two younger ones shrugged and went into the shop.

Tenten stood laughing as Lee went into detail about his life and how he had a son back in Konaha and how she should come back with them and how great it would be. She just nodded and listened while Naruto and Hinata stood smiling silent observers in a awkward situation she felt. She was surprised to here her twins yelling at the weird man to let there momma go.

" Sano and Ren be nice this is your Uncle Lee." Tenten said smiling as Lee and the others stood shocked.

"You had little ten's who's the man that did this to you who defiled the precious flower of team Guy." Lee shouted. The twins frowned and covered there ears. Ren then grabbed his mothers hands and started to talk.

"Momma Shun and Hide are hugging some strange scary guy calling him dad." Ren said nonchalantly Tenten blinked and frowned rushing to the front of the store. Right as she was at the door she saw him the man that changed her life. The man that gave her 4 children pushing her...no...their 2 eldest children with ease like they meant nothing. The push was hard enough it knocked her sweet little Hide to the ground. Tenten gasped as did everyone else and she rushed him kunai in hand. He left them there, abandoned them that was clear went as far as to fake a death then he comes back and pushes her children. She was not for that so in a flash she was in front of him a kunai to his throat death in her eye's.

"Touch my children again you bastard and I swear I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands." she growled out. Naruto rushed to them watching Sasuke raise his hand's. That inastantly put him on edge the last thing he needed was him murdering the woman for protecting her kids. Sasuke smirked and stepped away from her with ease as Naruto held her wrist.

" I don't know what's going on but let's not do this out here alright." He said a seriousness to his tone that threw Tenten. She dropped her kunai and stepped away rushing to her 2 crying boys hugging them.

"I have no clue why your children would think I was their father but you need to correct that." Sasuke said as Sakura stepped next to him linking arms with him a shit eating grin on her face as he spoke. Tenten froze and looked at him with disgust.

"Oh ok I see how it is then." She chuffed and started to recheck over her children. Shun looked at Sasuke with a look of complete betrayel and Sasuke didn't understand why. He was in no way shape or form anything to them. Sakura frowned and looked at her. She had to keep things level she wasn't sure what this woman could do or not.

"He said he isn't there father so why are you giving him that look." Sakura chided holding Sarada closer. Hinata walked out frowning. This situation was a mess and it was definatly something no one needed so she smiled and stepped foward as the lady of Konaha.

"Let's have a discussion at are home away from home here shall we." She said taking Naruto's hand suggesting they all follow. Tenten looked to Jin and asked him to close up the shop then follwed everyone to Naruto and Hinata's temporary place in town. Shun kept glaring at the man who wasn't his father feeling heart broken. How could he deny him like that, how could he lie to him and shove him with such force. Hide even got scratches on his palms from the shove. The home the Hokage was staying in was beautiful it used to be an old Inn but it was modified for the Hokage and his family. Hinata smiled and led everyone to the great room while she had a hand maid lead the children to another room. Shun shook his head and insisted on staying with them and Tenten wasn't about to deny him his request. Naruto sat at his desk while Tenten,Shun,Sakura and,Sasuke all sat across from him. Hinata brought in some tea and sat next to him.

"Now what is going on here." Naruto asked very confused. Shun was a brave boy Naruto could tell just from his presents alone. So he wasn't surprised to see the boy raise his hand to speak but then get cut off by Sakura starting to speak.

"Naruto I have no clue what is happening but this is ridiculous. That boy and his brother just slammed into him almost knocking over my husband and are daughter claiming for him to be there father. I don't know what Tenten told her children but how could he be the father when he's never been in this village before." Sakura said in a sharp tone. Tenten clenched her fists tightly but tried to keep her best face. Shun on the other hand looked at the woman his father was with and frowned.

"Sir this man is the father I knew when I was young. My mother told me nothing but how he was a great man of many skills who did anything for his family and died trying to make sure they stayed safe." Shun said in a matter of fact tone. Tenten was proud of him and smiled at him softly. Naruto looked at the boy and nodded his head. The boy Shun looked like Sasuke that was for sure. He had his eye's but Tenten's hair there was also the face he was very akin to a younger version of his old teammate and he sighed. Sakura was getting angrier and angrier.

"I demand answers Naruto how is it that they think these things." She snapped getting red in the face. Sasuke looked at her and frowned telling her to calm herself. Tenten frowned at the couple and spoke.

"After the battle I was away by myself crying debating on whether I should live or die. The love of my life had died right in front of us and I couldn't bare it. That was when this man right here came to me speaking of starting over finding a new home a new place to live and make great. That all I would have to do was come with him and it would all get better. So I did at first it wasn't love of course it wasn't I was a nin with no blood limit easier for his skills and traits to pass on if we had children. I was well aware of my place but after Shun was born it changed for us we had married and built a house together. We had Hide and things were great but I guess around the start of my third pregnancy things were sketchy around the border and a few of the men in town knew of his abilities and asked him to help them. That was when he died." Tenten said fidling with the wedding ring she was defiantly going to take off at this point." The men came back saying that he was distracted and hit over the head and dragged away. When they followed all they found was ash and bone and most of his clothing in the char. I guess he chose that as the time to flee and abandon us. I was left a widow and a mother of 4 on my own." Tenten said sadly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who just stared at Tenten as if she had grown another head.

"I have no memory of any of that it couldn't have happened your delusional. Your not going to replace me with the one you lost." Sasuke said making Tenten and Hinata's eye's go wide. He knew he hit deep with that comment but he wanted to make it very clear to her that he wasn't going to deal with this nonsense.

"Oi teme watch it." Naruto growled knowing that comment hurt his wife also. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"I never traveled to this area while I was on my journey." He said trying to change the subject. He looked at Tenten noticing her moving something around in her hands. Sakura decided to speak again.

"I think there is some big misunderstanding really I mean maybe she ended up with some look alike ya know." Sakura continued on rambling as Tenten frowned and slammed the ring on the table.

"Here take it back." Tenten snapped looking away as Sasukes eye's went wide. It was his mothers ring the one he hadn't seen since before the war how she had it he had no clue but it took his rage to another level how had she done this. It was so lost he had to give Sakura his fathers wedding band instead and this was why because she was a thief. His vision went red and before anyone could stop anything from happening Tenten was against the wall choking with his hand around her throat. Shun stood shocked never encountering such brute strength that he went into panic trying to pry the man off his mother only to be shoved away so hard he fell back and hit his head on the table. Once again Naruto had to try and break them up while Hinata took Shun out of the room. The poor thing hit his head so hard he had passed out. Naruto growled seperating them only to realize he had activated his sharingan trapping Tenten in her own head.

Tenten stood frozen in place as the world around her was red and all she could see was blood. There on the floor was Shun covered in his own blood. She closed her eye's trying her best to keep it together as she watched the same thing over and over again. Constant images of her boy's being murdered before her eyes with no way to stop it... then finally nothing she welcomed the black out. Sasuke stepped back from Naruto releasing Tenten from her mental hold only for her to fall ears and eye's bleeding as she passed out.

"She's a lying thief she stole my mothers ring." He growled out as Sakura stepped hesitantly towards him. Things went to far and Naruto was not happy he knew something was off those children were his with out a doubt but he was in denial, Then he did all this to them he took it to far.

"You had no right to do that to her I think you lost your memory Teme. I think that hit made you come back to Konaha without a thought of your family." He yelled as Hinata came back in gasping over Tenten's state.

"She need's help" Hinata said moving them out of her way. Naruto nodded helping her lift Tenten up and laying her on the mats.

"Sakura help her please." Naruto asked. Sasuke gave her a look as if to say don't but she already had no intention too.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I refuse." She said tilting her head up as she walked out. Naruto was seeing red himself now as he cut Sasuke a look.

"You are not to leave this room, Hinata please go get help."


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly this is my first ever fanfic it's going to be a very different universe and I'm just writing for fun. Secondly I hope y'all like it...fingers crossed.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 2...**

Naruto was furious... Sasuke sat in front of him arms crossed eye's closed ignoring him like a child. How had this nice day turn into disaster within moments. They had moved Tenten to another room while they had a different med nin. look after her. Naruto rested his elbows on the table and cleared his throat to Sasuke.

"Now are you going to listen to me Teme?"Naruto asked a stern tone to his voice. Sasuke opened one eye and raised a brow frowning.

"Your simply just going to yell at me over my actions like your my father but your not. I refuse to be belittled by you dweb." He replied curtly. Naruto frowned and slammed a fist down.

"I'm the Hokage that gives me some right to reprimand you over your ridiculous actions Sasuke. You violated that woman who know's how she'll be after this. What about her kids you went as far as to knock out that poor boy too. You took things way to far and even you should realize that." Naruto frowned speaking louder. Sasuke sighed and looked away. It wasn't his intention to hurt the kid. He was so thrown by that woman having his mothers ring that it took him to a very dark place.

"I never meant to hurt the kid." He replied back to him softly. Naruto rolled his eye's and frowned again.

"Doesn't matter you still did he has a welt on his head the size of a grapefruit. The worst thing about it is that he's probably your own kid too. How are you going to explain to him that his father just willingly knocked him out for trying to protect the only family he has." Naruto asked crossing his arms annoyed. Sasuke glared at him sharply waves of irratation and guilt flowing from him.

"I'm not his father none of those kids are mine and your not going to convince me other wise. How could I be I've never seen those kids. I've never been here there is no way. It's got to be a con or something." Sasuke replied quietly back to his childhood friend. He looked down trying to think of something but only getting a strong headache instead.

"Well I think your going to have a rude awakening Teme because I think the best way to get answers is to have dna taken just to clarify everything ok." Naruto said as he wrote down a note. He was going to have one of the other nin's from Konaha come up here so they could have a better chance of the results with out any incidents. He knew Sakura would tamper with evidence to get her way. Now the big question was what was he going to do with his friend. He committed a serious crime against that family and he needed to do something to keep things at peace.

"I don't think it would do any good to send you back home just yet, but I also don't think allowing you to walk around freely would be justifable so..." Naruto paused still trying to think of the proper punishment for his friend." I think were going to restrict your movements and were gonna have you work the farms for a while up here. Then when Ten-chan wakes we'll see if she can add anything else to your punishment hmm?" He finished laughing at the glare Sasuke made.

Sasuke stood and cut his friend another glare knowing it could have been worse in all honesty but it didn't matter at this point he had bigger things going on. He grabbed his mothers ring from the table and walked out the office anger written all over his face. When he walked out he saw Sakura and his daughter sitting with Hinata and the rest of the children. It bothered him to think that those children could be his. How could he have forgotten so much? The middle aged boy cut him a glare and it almost made him chuckle. The boy looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly but here he was making rude faces to a man who could slaughter him in seconds. Then the twin's they were twin's right they had to be they looked very identical to each other. They seemed like monsters as they ran around with Naruto's son scream laughing. That was the only way he could explain the noise coming from the group. How had all this happened...

Tenten lay in a bed not familiar to her. Her body was in so much pain she could barely even breath. What had happened...one minute she was in the air the next she was out cold. Her heart felt like it was ripped out. Of course he looked different.. a little older of course but that was him. So how could he have done that to her trapped her in her head like that. She bit back tears as she tried to shake of the memories in her head.

 **10 years earlier-**

Tenten sat watching him dig a hole in the dirt curiously. They had been in the town a little under a year now and she really enjoyed it. The air was clean the sights were beautiful. She just felt at peace and she was greatful. Now they had a home together and things were looking up even more. She place her hand onto her stomach and smiled.

"What are you even doing." She asked him slightly amused at the sight of him. He was covered in dirt head to toe with sweat dripping from his brow.

"Well I'm trying to make a garden so I can feed you and that giant tape worm your growing in there." He replied smirking at her when she blushed.

"Well that's not very fair is it... calling the baby that name." she said laughing softly. Things between them at first was very awkward but as time went on they really started to get to know better of each other. He found he enjoyed spending a lot of time with her. She really was a good companion. It sometimes threw him how well she was able to read his moods and actions like they knew each other for decades instead of a year. He stood and then helped her up. Just a few months ago they had found out she was carrying there first child and he was truly excited,

"I need to clean up then we should go get some dinner I don't feel up to eating your terrible cooking today." He said to her jokingly as she stared at him mouth a gape.

"What my cooking is not that bad your a liar." She huffed puffing her cheeks out. She blushed looking away from him again. She really understood now more then ever why all the girls had fallen for him so hard in Konaha. He was handsome in the worst way and when he got to know you and like you he was the best company. She grabbed his hand and walked into there home happily.

It wasn't long before he was done washing up and ready to go. There was a little shop in town that sold the best food in their opinion. He had taken her there a little after there first week in town and she had fallen in love with the noodle bowls and roasted meat's. They enjoyed there walk in peaceful silence the sky was starting to turn pink from the setting of the sun. They walked in and sat at there table and waited to order.

"So what made you decide to make a garden huh?" She asked taking a sip of her water. He shrugged and smiled. She loved it when he smiled at her it made her heart flutter.

"I felt like it would be a good way to spend are time together. Also we can store up for the winters since it get's very cold here during that time." He replied setting his menu down and grabbing her hand again. He didn't know why but he didn't like not having direct contact with her. It was like he craved the companionship so much he went threw with drawls away from her. He also knew she enjoyed the contact too, they sat and enjoyed there meal happily. Sometimes he felt he didn't deserve this peace, that all the terrible things he did to get to this place in his life would come back and taken all he now had. That was a big reason he wanted them to go into hiding the way they did. The last thing he need was someone wanting revenge over burdens from his tormented past.

Tenten could see his gaze wonder off in his mind again and it worried her. She knew he suffered from guilt over his past. She knew it would follow him till death. Her eye's followed his gaze as he looked out the window lost in his head. She decided she would speak.

"Sasuke...you would never hurt me right." She asked trying to break him from his trance. He flinched and looked at her curiously. It was a reasonable question for her to ask he was still a monster on the inside even if the outside didn't show it.

" No I don't think I really could now. Your to important to me I think it would rip my heart out if I caused you any pain." He said gripping her hand a little tighter. She smiled and brought their hands to her lips kissing his hand.

"I believe you I really do... so please stop letting the guilt of the past eat you alive alright." She said making him smile faintly and nod his head.

" I can only try my best." he said nodding his head.

 **Present Time.**

She sat up slowly trying her best to wipe the tears from her eye's. He was a liar and a player all he did was tease with her emotions and use her to sire children. She knew it was his plan but why'd he have to make her fall in love with him like that. It was a twisted thing to do. She started to panic her kids... where were they and Shun... She watched him get shoved and hurt him so what was she doing just laying here. She stood slowly on shaky leg's trying to rush and find her son's.

Hinata smiled at the boys playing while she ignored Sakura's complaint's about the whole situation. She had no time for this unneeded drama. The children were the main concern right now and poor Tenten was still recovering. Shun was also resting poor thing was going to be in a lot of pain when he woke up. Sasuke ticked her off the most he just sat there like he did nothing wrong at all, like it was just nothing to him. She always tried her best to be forgiving and kind to the former traitor but his actions today showed how heartless he was. Sano and Ren stopped playing when they looked at the man their brothers said was their father.

Sano walked up to the man and frowned. Sasuke blinkd and tilted his head at the boy's. He noticed that they always followed each other no matter what was happening.

"Your not very nice, but I'm not afraid of you." Said Sano. Ren blinked and looked a little more nervous then his brother did.

"Yeah you hurt Hide and he's a cry baby momma's gonna be mad at you." Ren followed getting a little braver. Hide stood and rushed trying to shut his brothers up knowing what happened to Shun. Before Sasuke could even reply some one had run over and pulled them away from them. Hinata gasped seeing Tenten move that fast she had only been down an hour but she was right there pulling her kids away in panic.

"Do not go by that man he is a monster!" She said panicked and wincing her body still tired. Sasuke flinched for some unknown reason hearing her call him that. Hinata rushed over and looked over Tenten.

"Please go lay down it's ok I'm watching them you need to rest your body you went threw a lot." Hinata said as Sakura sat rolling her eye's but kept quiet. Teten ignored her and did a head count.

"Were is Shun Hinata?" She asked her voice shrinking as tears filled her eye's as she feared the worst. Hinata stood and looked down the hall.

"He's resting Ten-chan I promise you that he just has a large welt on his head but he should be ok I promise." Hinata said softly. Tenten looked at Sasuke and frowned giving him the worst look she could have ever given any one ever.

"Take me to him please." She asked as her other son came over and hugged her." And please Hinata keep him away from my children I refuse to have him hurt anymore of them." She asked sneering in his direction.

Hinata nodded her head and smiled softly.

"Of course Ten-chan" She replied.

Sasuke watched as they all went down the hallway. He was used to being given glares and whispered about but the look she gave him sent minor discomfort threw him. He stood up and looked at Sakura frowning.

"I'm going for a walk...Don't follow me just do some damage control." He said walking out. The air was a little chilly when he walked out but he welcomed it. His eye's followed towards all the light's the town had put up in celebration. It bothered him how quick thing's turned into shit he just wanted to celebrate with everyone else and his family. He wasn't that terrible person he was when he was 16. He was 26 now he was a better person he felt. Maybe other's didn't see it but he felt his wife, child and, friends had. It didn't matter what others had thought because they meant nothing to him.

His walk threw the town was quiet even though it was busy and lively. He felt like a ghost walking threw there. Everyone else was enjoying life and interacting with one another but there he was nothing but an invisible being going threw the motions. He needed a drink that was for sure. He walked into a bar and stretched. The place he was in looked like a little hole in the wall and only had a few people in it. That was perfect..He sat a stool and placed his arms on the counter. The bartender walked over and smiled.

"Well how long had it been since you've stepped in here ehh?" asked the bartender. He looked like a senile old man and that comment confirmed it. Sasuke blinked and frowned shaking his head.

"Never old man." He replied. The old man laughed and shook his head.

"See you've always been a kidder but now where's your wife hmmm...Left her at home this time that's new." Said the old man like he knew him...like he's known him. Suddenly a younger man came over and sighed.

"Come on pop's you know you can't be out here like this." Said the younger man. He looked to Sasuke and frowned.

"Sorry about that sir my granddad's a little loose in the head old age has him a little lost." He finished. Sasuke simply blinked and waved him off saying it was fine. He spent a good hour or so sitting there just looking down at the counter. Suddenly he felt someone sit next to him at the bar. It was the old man from before but he was holding a picture in his hand.

"Now I maybe losing it but I do reconize you." The old man setting down a picture of a few people at the bar one being himself and his arm was around someone else. In that moment his frown deepened because his arm was around that Tenten woman. He blinked a few times feeling like this prank was going to far.

"That isn't me." He replied sharply making the old man laugh. The old man stood and smiled leaving the picture.

"I think it is but you are a little older now. Have a good night Sasuke." Said the old man as he left. Sasuke frowned deeper his head started pounding more and more. What was going on nothing was making sense how was any of this possible..why would there be a picture of them in this place.

Tenten sat on the bed petting Shun's head as Sakura walked in wearing a frown. Sakura wasn't a terrible person and she knew she could help the poor boy. She knew she had a big part to play in this whole thing and it was blowing up in her face. She had no clue this was the village...she had no clue they'd be here... At that moment she knew thing's weren't going to be good for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly this is my first ever fanfic it's going to be a very different universe and I'm just writing for fun. Secondly I hope y'all like it...fingers crossed.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 3...**

Shun was a strong boy he alway's had been. Tenten knew it had alot to do with his genetic's. He would climb tree's and fall, break an arm a leg what ever it didn't faze him. He would heal then go right back to it. Shun was also very stubborn at the age of seven his mother had told him he had to stop messing with the cattle in the field near their home telling him that they would hit him with there hoves or run him over in a fit of panic. She was right because the stubborn little boy had gone right back to the field and got kicked in the chest by a cow. After that he started listening to his mother a lot more.

Shun felt weak... that was for sure but he could smell his mothers favorite brand of perfume and he knew even with out opening his eye's that he was safe. He nuzzled into the side of his mother and let out a whine like noise. It wasn't long after Sakura had moved her hands and applied a few ointments that the boy had started to feel a lot better. The swelling on his head was gone and he was moving around more. Tenten looked at her and sighed.

"Thank you Sakura...really" She said not expecting the look she was given. Sakura scowled and walked towards the door.

"Just because I helped your child does not mean I'm going to be kind to you. I don't know what you've done to pull this whole scam off but I'm not dumb. Your pulling a trick of some sorts and I'm not about to let you take my husband from me." Sakura snapped. It really threw throwing Tenten for a loop. She never had issues with Sakura in town and here she was claiming terrible thing's. Her thoughts hadn't even gone there, all the love she had once felt vanished for that man, Sakura could keep him. Tenten didn't even reply, she just nodded her head and waved her off. Shun had opened his eye's and looked at his mother blinking his long lashes.

"Momma my head hurt's" He said yawning a little more. Tentn smiled and kissed his forehead sighing. She didn't know what she would have done if one of her boy's had died. It killed her to even think like that but with Sasuke around acting like this it was a possible reality. He was a loaded gun of confusion and rage. That was something she didn't want.

"You'll be ok Shun were gonna go home and get you settled ok." She said standing up.

The boy's were very upset that they weren't able to go to the festival but they understood there mother and brother were in need of a rest. Tenten sat in her home looking at the door ready for anything to happen. She had locked up the house and all the window's. Fear was running threw her brain, all the darkest thought's she could have filled her mind as flash back's to that place he had put her ripped her up. Lee knocked on her door worried for her. He hadn't seen her since her shop and with all the confusion he never got to find out what was happening. So he turned into detective Lee and asked that Jin man if he knew where she stayed and then went to her house.

Lee frowned when she answered , Tenten looked like she'd stayed awake for day's with no rest. He knew she was a strong woman and could handle thing's on her own but he was still worried. She was his sister and that's what made him decided he was going to bring his son to the village in the mountains and stay there close to his other family. Tenten smiled she was genuinely happy to see Lee and she made him some tea as they sat in her living area.

"I want you to rest and know that I've got your back. I know your thinking that something is going to happen but I doubt it tonight." Lee said sipping his tea vigerously. Teten shook her head and sighed resting her chin on her hands.

"I don't know what is going on Lee I really don't." She said. She and Lee had sat up for hours catching up. She told him about everything that had happened to her in the past 11 years. He filled her in on his own life, telling her of his travel's and adventure's. They had missed one another and it calmed her to spill her soul to someone who was very close to her.

Across town Sasuke sat with another bottle of beer in his hand. This was his sixth one that night and the festival was in full swing. He wasn't much of a drinker but in times like this turning to the bottle was better then listening to Sakura try and solve all of his issues with promises of her. He knew deep down inside he didn't love her the way she needed to be loved but she was his only option. He walked into Konaha with the clothing on his back and only 4 people even willing to open their doors to him. It broke his heart, but there she was willing to open her arms and home to him after everything he had done. She helped him become more of a citizen and less of a weapon and he felt like he owed her.

There was excitement for his daughter he loved her whole heartedly and felt like finally a daughter...a child of his own. He was on the right way to a good life but he felt a bit was missing. Some day's he would wake up in the wrong room only to shake it away and he would be back with his pink haired wife in a room he still didn't feel comfortable in. In his mind he would push it off and then he'd travel and leave for month's he just wondered on. He never strayed from his marriage, he never looked for another person. Inside things just didn't feel right and maybe this was why, maybe that Tenten woman was right maybe Naruto was right. How had he lost so much memory like that. Naruto sat down next to his friend and patted his shoulder.

"I think you've had enough Teme.. your squinting at the ground." Naruto said chuckling. He couldn't help but laugh, any time Sasuke was drunk he would get soft in the face after a few but when a few turned into many he would just look like a lost and angry man. Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah I know alright." He grumbled leaning against the building fustratedly digging in his pocket. Naruto blinked and looked at him curiously. Sasuke handed him a crumpled up picture and mumbled something.

"Speak louder you know I can't hear a word your saying." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I said here..." He mumbled handing him the picture. Naruto blinked and couldn't help but smirk. It was a picture of a group of people in a dive bar like place in the village and right in the corner was he and Tenten. They both had big smiles and they seemed happy.

"Well that's a new look a ponytail really." He said trying to lighten up the situation. Sasuke glared at him and shook his head. Why was he trying to joke that was the last thing he needed right now was Naruto laughing at him over a change in his features.

"You seem much happier in this picture then you ever have in any you've taken with Sakura." Naruto said honestly. This was the first time he'd seen him smile in a picture after all these years after the war. Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

"I need to figure this out but I don't know how." Sasuke said his lids getting heavy as he spoke."What do I do with all this and all those kid's I can't have five kids." He rambled on and on as Naruto sat and listened.

" Well we go step by step. Tomorrow someone will be here to take dna we'll figure out if their all your's or not and go from there. I can also ask the town for record's she had your ring so that must have meant you two married." Naruto said trying to lighten thing's up. Sasuke blinked.

"That would mean my marriage now would be in trouble too." Sasuke said slumping further back looking at the sky."Fuck" He mumbled again.

The Next Day...

Sakura sat in the small room they shared watching her husband sleep. He had come in drunk last night and it worried her. He never drank ever... so this meant he was upset over all this drama. She stood and frowned changing her clothes and walking towards the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata were housing most of the group in their temporary home and it was cozy but she was already starting to miss home. The place were all the hiccups weren't at. How she wished they could have stayed home, he would have never found them again. She wasn;t going to regret doing the right thing back then 5 years ago...

 **Flashback 5 years earlier...**

Sasuke stood over the bodies of the men that just tried to kill him. He hated killing again it burned his skin looking at the blood that stained the outer layer's of his clothing. He threw them over the corpse's and burned them like it was nothing. He had to return to Konaha and tell them they had some men stealing their private information to use for their own. The men were trying to build a small army to try and gain control of Konaha he didn't know how but they had some intellect and he felt he should atleast give his friends some warning. Tenten knew he would be back by night fall and with his speed he was sure he could make it back in time before she would even begin to worry.

Sakura was in the right place and was there at the right time. She decided she needed some air and decided she was going to go on a little trip outside of the village, it was what she needed. she was walking the path humming to herself when she saw him, the man she had loved for so long standing there bleeding and wounded. Nothing could stop her leg's as she ran to him happily. She knew in that moment her trip was over she had him back in her life and he wasn't going anywhere. Sasuke let her drag him to the medical ward so she could check him over he did have some cut's that need proper tending to.

"So where were you?... are you here for good." She asked eagerly. He shrugged and looked at her working her hands over his wound's.

"No I need to get home soon. I just came to speak with the Hokage about a few thing's." He said politely. She could tell he seemed happy and she wanted to bask in his simple joy too.

"Oh...Well what for?... Is everything ok?" She asked sweetly. He shrugged and looked at her calmly . He could tell she was going to take this visit the wrong way. He could feel it in his bones.

"Outside of my village there was a small bandit group. They seemed to have gotten their hands on some blue prints for the new build of the village. They were speaking about taking over the whole place and with those plan's and a little more help they could complete that goal. I figured it had been a long time since there was any real need for battle so I decided I would nip this in the bud now." He said fiddling with his wedding band. Sakura blinked and had a look of utter surprise. Not only about the bandits but he was wearing a wedding ring. How could he move on and abandon her like that...like she was well...Nothing.

"That's very kind of you to come all the way here to warn us Sasuke-kun I'm sure your family must miss you being gone." She said a little let down. He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

"They know I will be back. Your disappointed I see." He said curtly she blinked and stepped back. She clenched her fist's and frowned deeply.

"Well who is the lucky girl if I may ask hmm?" She said like a spurned woman. Sasuke sighed he had no intention on even seeing her and here he was ready to explain his marriage to her. He never felt anything for Sakura. It was nothing more then friendship and even that was a stretch. She wasn't his person at all and he knew she would never get that.

"I'm married to Tenten from acadamy." He said matter of factly. Sakura was furious... Tenten? How would he ever end up with her they never talked, they really didn't love each other they couldn't she could feel it in her heart. She loved him more then anyone and she would prove it. Sasuke could see her rage growing and it fustrated him. He never led her to believe she was meant for him he never made promises and here she was getting angry.

"So do you have children?... Are you sure your happy?" She asked eager he would say no. He stood and went to leave, he had enough already she was never going to understand his feelings.

"Yes and yes.. I'm happy. Sakura listen... I was never your's and I never will be maybe once you realize this you'll be able to move on and find your own happiness. I want that for you Sakura, I want you to find the right person for you and realize that isn't me." He told her softly. Sakura stood shaking tears in her eye's. Never did she think this day would come. How dare he choose some one other then her.

"I'm never going to find someone because you are my someone and you know that please...Sniffle... give me that chance atleast. Just let me prove that to you like I should have been able to from the start." She cried out grabbing onto his arms making him look into her eye's. In that moment she had him trapped as his face went blank. Sakura sighed and wiped the tears from her eye's as she led him to sit. Tsunade had taught her an amazing trick before the great war began. Some ninja couldn't live with the thing's they had done and other's couldn't adjust with the burden's they carried after becoming civilians so Tsunade had developed a special type of jutsu. It was meant to be something to help them adjust. They would have no memory of the thing's they had done and would be able to live on. The only negative effect was once the memories were gone they could never be recoverd. This gift she had learned would be useful to her and this was her time to use it.

She sat in front of him and smiled. She was going to make him totally forget about his family and forget the village. All he would remember would be traveling threw the lands and coming back to stay and speak on the bandit situation. He would have no memory of anything else. She giggled as she filled his head with lies.

 **Present Time...**

She was surprised with how well it had worked she got what she had wanted and now it may come back to bite them in the ass. Sakura knew the only way they would know she had locked his memory would be if Tsunade came and was looking for it. Tsunade would be able to see the seal mark on the rim of his cornia. She almost panicked for a moment but calmed back down when she saw the others come into the kitchen.

"So what's the plan for the day everyone." She asked Hinata and Naruto and they sat the kids in their chair's. Naruto shrugged and looked at her curiously.

"Not much some Hokage paper work. I think Hinata is going to check out the school and a few thing's in town." He said looking at his daughter as she tried to eat the fake fruit on the table. He and his wife laughed for a moment as Sakura tried to hide her awkwardness towards them Sasuke was never that loving with them, well her in perticular. Naruto wasn't stupid he knew something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it his former team mate kept staring off and biting her lip in deep thought. He knew she must've had a secret.

Tenten sat at her crowded table as Lee stood burning everything in her kitchen like a mad man. Shun was feeling better and it was almost like thing's were back to normal...Well except for Hide and Lee arguing over which way was the proper way to make an omlette. It was something she welcomed, the twin's were crawling around and over her like mad men and she was almost feeling at peace. Tenten stood up and yawned she had needed rest and barely slept a wink.

"Lee could you please watch them while I take a bath and maybe a nap." She asked only to get a thumb's up as he and Hide went back to arguing over what went were and why. She was happy for the moment of peace. She locked the bathroom door and started the warm water. She would never forgive that man for anything he did yesterday. Memory or not he was someone she would never forgive. She stripped and looked in the mirror. She had a dark purple bruise forming around her neck where he had grabbed her. Oh how she wanted to knock some sense into him. She got into the tub and closed her eye's letting the warm water soothe her bones.

Sasuke lay tossing and turning in bed his pulse racing as someone spoke to him. It was his own voice but who was he talking too...

 **" No I don't think I really could now. Your to important to me I think it would rip my heart out if I caused you any pain."** He couldn't understand what was happening but then he heard her Tenten. She was speaking soothing thing's to him that he couldn't make out. Why was he not able to make it out why couldn't he understand or see her. The world in his dream was clear like a memory but the woman in front of him was blured. Any time she spoke it was like she was muffled.

He sat up in a cold sweat frowning. He looked around and noticed Sakura wasn't in their room and her spot in the bed was cold. It meant she was gone a while and so she definatly wasn't the one talking to him then. He stumbled to the restroom splashing some cold water on his face. His head was pounding and he knew it wasn't just from the drinking. Any time he tried to remember or looked at Tenten or even thought about her it was like his mind was trying to kick him awake and remind him about what he was missing. He looked at the clock and sighed, it wasn't even noon yet and he was ready to call it a day. He changed his clothes and walked out to see no one but Naruto was around. Naruto looked up from his computer and waved.

"Yo.. Teme if your hungry there's some stuff in the fridge from breakfast. The women and kids went to look around town some more so it's just us for now." He said going back to typing away for a brief moment. Sasuke nodded and just settled for toast. He knew better then to test the boundries of his stomach this morning.

"Have you found anything else out yet?" Sasuke asked sitting across from him nibbling occasionally at his food. Naruto smirked and nodded his head.

"It's something I wasn't sure I was gonna find but I did." He turned the computer screen to his friend showing him a computer copy of a marriage license." I had to go digging you guys really wanted to hide. I think you may have paid a few people off to keep this buried." Naruto finished saying as Sasuke scanned the screen. It was real and it had both their names Tenten and his own. He gave her his last name and everything.

"It get's even better there's even a picture at the bottom" Naruto said scrolling down to show picture of the two of them holding each other. He had to admit they looked pretty happy. He wore a navy blue male kimono while she wore a traditional white one. Her hair was up pinned in a beautiful traditional style and he had to admit she looked very beautiful. His mind started to hurt again making his eye's throb so much he had to set his head down.

"This mean's you've been cheating on your wife for 5 years, and your marriage to Sakura isn't legal." Naruto said a serious look on his face." I'm going to back track with Kakashi about your return and see what info he can give me too. I know you don't wanna hear this but it look like she was right." He finished. Sasuke stood up quickly his face paling as he ran to the garbage throwing up everything he could in his stomach. It was official all of it Naruto wouldn't lie and show him false documents. He was the only person he could truly trust. What was he going to do...


	4. Chapter 4

Firstly this is my first ever fanfic it's going to be a very different universe and I'm just writing for fun. Secondly I hope y'all like it...fingers crossed.

I would also like to thank the awesome **SilentMidnight2** and **Ano** who took the awesome time to write reviews on this story. It was really great to know that people liked this story and had positive opinions on it.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 4.**

Tenten was so tired she almost passed out in the tub a dozen times. She sat on her bed combing out her hair as she listened to Lee tell the boy's stories in the living area. It was another thing that hurt her heart, her memories of her children's father. When Sasuke was alive to them years ago he made every effort to make his children feel loved. He would teach them little trick's to puzzle games and lay about telling them stories. It almost made her tear up and right now that was something she was refusing to do. She layed back on her bed and tried to let sleep take her.

Rock Lee sat down at the table set in the main living area playing a card game with the boy's. He was shocked how much they acted like Tenten he never thought she acted like a boy but seein as her son's copied her it threw him for a loop. Shun smiled at the man that was newly named there uncle. He was weird but enjoyable to be around, he needed the joy. He watched his brother's sighing slightly jealous. They didn't get the chance to really know there father and having all this happen to him ripped him up. Why was he not good enough,he was his first born son. Shun couldn't figure out what made the little girl more important then his son he hadn't seen in years. Lee noticed Shun was clenching his fist's and patted his shoulder.

" Thing's will work out I promise." Lee said as Shun looked at him confused. This man had no clue what was going to happen so how could he make promises like that. Shun stood up and walked outside to the back yard. The garden his mother and father had started was one of his favorite places to go. Before his father had left he had started to plant flowers for his mother. She was so happy when the flowers bloomed she cried. They would wather them every day so that they'd blossom and stay healthy. It was the best way to alway's have good memories of him. In a way it was his mother's way of keeping his father alive. Shun frowned as he walked up to the flower's a hard look settles on his young face. He set the beautiful flower in his hand and pulled. He was so angry the father he cried for could careless so what point was there to keeping something alive. In seconds he had destroyed all the flowers. He was smart enough to leave the food be but the once gorgeous flowers of red, purples, and yellows was torn to pieces on the ground.

Lee knew it was better to leave the boy be, he knew he had a lot to be upset over and he wanted him to vent it out. What Lee hadn't expected to see was the young boy destroying a beautiful flower garden like it had done him every wrong in the world. He had a feeling Tenten would be devistated.

Naruto had done a lot of talking to get Sasuke out of the house. Shinji had made it to the village in no time and Naruto wanted to get the testing done as soon as they could. It wasn't late in the day so he figured they would stop by Tenten's and get this done with. Sasuke had complained and done everything but burn the house down before he was dragged out of the house. He didn't want to do this anymore. He just wanted to leave and go back to his own home, but nooooo. Naruto had to but his nose into everything. He was sure he scared that woman off so badly that she'd never want him around, so how did he expect to get him in the house.

The house she was staying in was a lot further from town then what they thought it would be. She lived right on the edge by the farm's which made him shrivel his nose. At no point even in his darkest escape plan's had he ever thought a farm would be perfect for him. The walk was quiet but he welcomed it honestly. His head started to hurt the closer and closer they came to the home. He closed his eye's and froze as something came to his mind it was like someone froze him to his spot.

 _-'Shunsuke stay away from there' he said to a small boy about three. The boy looked at him and smiled as he went back to the mud puddle trying to touch it._

 _'What did I say' He said again as the little boy blinked and threw himself in the mud._

 _'Dah it's fun I like the mud' said the toddler as he slapped at the wet mud. He couldn't help but laugh at the boy as he picked him up getting mud on his already dirty shirt._

 _'come on let's get you cleaned up before your mother see's this and kill's me' Sasuke said setting his forhead to his son's. The boy just smiled up at him and giggled.-_

Sasuke shook his head and looked at Naruto and Shinji who were looking back at him confused.

"You alright" Asked Naruto who had noticed an odd change in his friend. Sasuke shook his head telling him he was fine. The last thing he was going to do was tell him he had a flashback. He set his hand to his heart for a moment and sighed. Why couldn't he remember...

Naruto looked at the house in surprise, it was a rather large home. It had to be able to fit 10 people comfortably and the tree's and grass were like something out of a magazine it was just odd for the town. Now not all of the village the inn that was converted for them was beautiful but this was a home. He looked at his friend and smiled. He knew he had to have gone all out building this beauty. Sasuke frowned and looked at it with dread. Had he built this place? Did he buy it? Was it more then one property? Then his brain went back to the memory he had this was deifnatly the yard he was in with the child Shun. The one he had hurt...

Naruto was the one brave enough to knock on the door. It didn't take long for Rock Lee to come out and blink at them curiously.

"Naruto! What brought you here... Oh and Shinji what's going on? Are you here to check out Tenten's wound's and bruising. I hope so because it's really bad, I know she had a hard time swallowing food. I'm worried for her."He said completely ignoring Sasuke. It was all he could from hurting this man. Naruto blinked and Shinji smiled.

"I'm here to do what ever is needed of me but first I'm here to take some blood samples." Shinji said as Naruto nodded his head.

"May we come in Lee." Naruto asked as Sasuke rolled his eye's. Lee knew the worst thing to do would have been letting Sasuke in the house so he shook his head.

"Tenten isn't feeling to well and she didn't sleep at all last night so I think maybe you should come back later when she can decide for herself or not." Lee said confidently. Shinji shrugged not caring either way.

"Let them in Lee it's ok." Tenten said wrapped in a blanket. She sat at the table in the living area and sighed softly. Lee opened the door more and let the three in. Sasuke looked at her and a sharp pain hit his stomach. He could see dark purple line's around her neck and he felt guilty. Now that he had seen more proof he felt maybe he had overreacted, but he still wasn't sure. Shinji set up some thing's on the table as Tenten yawned.

"Lee could you make me some tea please." She asked softly. Lee nodded and hopped up quickly. " So explain how this while thing work's." She finished asking as they all sat down.

"Well ma'am it's very simple." Shinji spoke up calmly" I take a sample of his blood and place it on this paper here that is sealed with some of my own chakra. Now after that we take a sample of each child and do the same. The energy in the paper will tell us of blood similarities and if he is the father. Very simple very painless." Shinji finished as he took out a few little needles. Sasuke sighed and gave him his finger as Lee rounded up all the children but Shun who was still outside. One by one each child tested as a match and his face grew colder and colder as it went on. Tenten stood looking at Sasuke...

"Do I need to get Shun or do you have enough proof already." She said sharply Sasuke frowned and shook his head...

"I want all doors closed...test him too." He replied back coldly. Hide looked at the man who was now confirmed as his father and blinked. How had his mother chosen such a mean person. He alway's heard amazingly great stories about the man that was his father but now he wasn't so sure what was going on.

Tenten went outside and gasped loudly. Her garden...was gone destroyed and ripped to shred's. It was the one thing besides her boy's that she felt his love threw. Even if he was a terrible man when he put this garden together for her she felt so happy and loved she never wanted to rid the yard of it but here it was. Shun looked at his mother as she started to tear up.

"Momma I'm sorry..." He said feeling guilty for hurting his mother like that.

"Shun why would you do this it was the only thing..." She stopped and dropped to her knee's crying large tear's finally letting the hurt go.

Naruto jumped when he heard...well when every one hear Tenten begin to cry well wail. They rushed to the door to see what used to be a beautiful garden demolished and Tenten on her knee's crying. Shun rushed to his mothers side guilt eating him up. If he had known how upset she was going to get he would have never done this to the flowers... he was just so angry.

Sasuke followed the other's to the scene and frowned, his head pounding harder then before as he stared out at the destroyed garden. He looked at her and sighed softly she seemed so broken. He knew it had a lot to do with him but at this point why cry over flower's. Tenten stood and looked at the group sadness written all over her face.

"I want you all gone believe what you want or not I don't care it's not going to change anything for you...or these boy's just leave." She said emotionally defeated. Sasuke stood frozen between her word's and the strong pain the ripped from his spine to his burst's of what he coul only describe as memories hit him. He stepped back and looked around only to feel his mind go blank and everything went black.

Sasuke tossed a bit as he sunk deeper into the soft surface he was laying on. He still had yet to open his eye's but he could here someone talk. He was unsure of what happened to him but he felt like it was better to still play asleep. Tenten frowned at the idea of him being in her home in her bed like this. In all honesty it was there bed a long time ago. She wanted to choke Shinji and Naruto for suggesting it was better to keep him in the house till he woke. She just wanted him gone, she just wanted to gather herself together and get over this but no here she was taking care of him while Naruto went off to do other important thing's amd Shinji sat around waiting for this jerk to wake up. She had yet to even punish Shun for what he did to her flower's. She looked at Sasuke and her voice caught in her throat. For a moment she could pretend it was a day like one in the past where he would over sleep while she took care of thing's around the house.

Tenten sat beside him on the bed and set her hand on his forehead checking on a fever. He was a little warm but she figured maybe it was the blanket's. She got up and went to the bathroom rinsing a wash cloth in cold water and rung it out. She sat back next to him and started to dab his head softly with the cloth. She sighed and started to talk to her self.

"What happened to you hmm." She said softly looking at the face she wish she had gotten to see for so long. " I just want to know if all this is real or not, Shun seems so broken. It hasn't been this bad for him since the town leader came to tell us you died and here you are and you want nothing to do with us." She whimpered softly. She pulled her hand back when she noticed him flinch a bit, She wondered if he could hear her or not. Deep in her heart to her bones she knew she still loved him. There was so much anger in her after all this but she loved him for so long it was going to be hard to push it figured right now was her chance to just talk to him like she would have if he had a grave to mourn at.

"I know you would have been mad knowing you missed the twins birth just finding out then that we had two the whole time instead of one was a very tense surprise. I cried like a baby because I knew they would never meet you. Oh and Shun he is so strong I know if he was to become a ninja he would have so much promise. He's very sharp and quick I can't hide anything from him. Then there's Hide I think he got all of his kindness from the cruel thing's we've had to do in this world. He couldn't hurt a fly if he tried and I love him for it." She sighed and looked at him trying not to feel creepy for this while thing.

"There has been so much you missed and so much I missed about you. I still go and walk the river path you found daily I've yet to take the kid's there too little and all the woman in town look at me with pity. I hate it honestly and you would know that. It drive's me nut's really. Oh and I went on one date since your passing and the boy's scared him off. Even after they apologized he never came back. " She stopped speaking when she noticed his eye's begin to move under the lid's. Not realizing he had heard everything she said.

Sasuke lay quiet as he tried to fit thing's in his mind into place but it was all jumbled. Everything was foggy nothing was really clearing up like there was a barrier around his mind holding him back from figuring thing's out, That's when he heard her speaking some more. She spoke of her children well their's he knew the oldest had to be his even with out the test. He was just being stubborn. With out thinking he reached his hand out to her touching her cheek.

She froze as his hand touched her face and his eye's opened. She was torn between fear and hope maybe he was done playing this game and decided to acknowledge what was going on. She was shocked when he sat up and looked at her in the eye's.

"I'm not that person you claim I was you realize that right." He said making her flinch. He sighed and stood up fixing the wrinkles from his clothing.

"At this point I can't deny to you that I wasn't your husband at one point but now...thing's are different. I don't know why I don't remember and I may never but you need to get over me and live your life. I'm not going to stop living mine because of you." He said almost bored. She flinched and looked down trying her best to keep her anger together.

"I don't know what you think I will do but I won't stop living because your alive don't think of your self so highly." She replied best she could with out yelling.

" I try to help you out since you lost your shit in my yard and you make this as a conversation starter I...I think you should go." She said clenching her fist's on the edge of punching him in the face. He started towards the door and sighed looking at the bruising around her neck.

"I just want to apologize for what I did the other day to you and your...our son. I overreacted and I shouldn't have harmed either of you." He said seriously. Tenten shook her head and waved him off.

"I don't care what you say or do the damage is done now so go." She said turning her back to him. He shrugged and walked out rolling his eye's..


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly this is my first ever fanfic it's going to be a very different universe and I'm just writing for fun. Secondly I hope y'all like it...fingers crossed.

I would also like to thank every one who reviewed this story. It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 5...**

Hide was a smart young boy his mother alway's fed his appetite for knowledge with books on every topic he could think of. So when he and the twin's had gone to the park and saw the girl who was with their father the other day he knew they should have left but no his brother's didn't care and wanted to play reguardless. Sanosuke and Renosuke started to run around and enjoy themselves while Hide just watched the girl curiously. Why was she at the park alone she's to little to be out here by herself. Hide looked around and finally saw her mother with another woman sitting a way's away just talking he sighed a breath of relief then went back to watching out for his brother's. The twin's were monster's when they were let loose and today was no different. They had driven their mother crazy so she had asked Hide to take them out in promise of an amazing gift for his birthday. He was going to be 9 in the next few day's and he was excited. There was so much he could do at the age of nine. So his gift possibilities were endless.

He blinked and almost verbally gasped when he saw his brother's pushing a boy away from the girl. He rushed over and yelled at them as the boy sat crying his eye's out.

"Sano... Ren what did you just do.?" He said looking at them as they stood in front of the little girl. She looked like she was crying. Panic filled him did they push the girl too? All those thought's left when Ren turned around and patted Sarada's shoulder.

"That boy was mean to her and she's little so we helped her." Ren said smiling at the younger girl while Sano offered her his sleeve. She smiled a little toothy grin and took it blowing her nose. Sano blinked and looked horrified but held it in.

"He was trying to take my toy's" She said sniffling as the little boy decided it was his time to frowned at the boy as Ren made another fist.

"He should know it's bad to hit girl's so any time he does I'MA HIT HIM BACK!" yelled the angry five year old. Sano nodded his head mimicking his twin.

Sakura decided it was a great time to take Sarada to the park. She and Sasuke hadn't been doing to well, he was acting very cold like before. He had alway's been cold but it had gotten worse. She felt maybe it had to do with Naruto asking them to stay with them a few more week's in this hell hole. She sat on the bench with a woman in town she had just met, they were speaking on different type's of help for teething and how to handle a todder when she heard Sarada crying. She turned to look and she saw those kid's around her, her eye's went wide and she stopped herself from rushing over when she saw the boy's were helping her up and just being kind to her. She hated those boy's and what they represented...her possible failure. Those kids and that woman could mean the loss of her almost perfect life and she was not going to let that happen. She just had to play it cool and when they were back in Konaha it would all go back to normal.

She frowned and walked toward's the group of kid's. Sarada smiled when she saw her mother and ran over to her happily. Hide looked at the woman and could tell she wasn't going to be happy to see them. She was his father's wife. She picked up their sister and looked at them scowling.

"Thank you for helping her." Sakura said turning rudely leaving the twins confused and Hide insulted.

Tenten sat on her patio watching Lee train as she sipped her tea. Moment's like this made her miss being a young ninja again. She knew after all these year's of civilian life that she would never be able to get back to her old training schedule. Lee had tried to talk her into training with him but she still chose to keep her ninja side hidden from her kid's. Shun sat watching Lee with her and she could see it peaked his interest big time. He watched every move Lee made and she could tell he wanted to try. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Go ahead Shun I'm sure your uncle wouldn't mind showing you a few thing's." She said watching her son light up rushing to Lee's side.

Shun was excited as he began to follow his uncle in the weirdest exercise's of his life. He could tell his mother was nervous but kinda proud. He wondered how she knew all these people and why she only knew ninja's, He wanted to ask so many question's but he knew he would get no answers. Tenten stood and went into the house getting ready to cook dinner. Thing's were quiet and she was happy for this brief peace.

Sasuke lay in bed tossing and turning, sleep was hard to come by and everyday he felt more and more on edge. He needed to leave this village and never come back but something in his mind told him it would be the worst thing he could do. He looked out his window and sighed seeing the sun was up. Sakura had left a few hour's ago so he felt he had a little peace but he knew it wouldn't last long. The night before he had a dream about her again. She was smiling and holding his hand he never let Sakura hold his hand but this blur of a woman would hold his hand and cuddle and he found that he didn't mind it in the dreams. He sighed and stood up stretching it was time to give up on sleep and try to do something.

He needed to run and clear his head. Within minutes he was out in the wood's running. His mind was clear as he ran around the wooded area around the village. It was good to get his adrenaline going, he needed this kind of stress relief.

He was on his third lap threw this path he had found when he heard Rock Lee cheering someone on. He stopped and hid in a tree trying to figure out what was happening. He was a little surprised when he saw his son being cheered on by Rock Lee as he did push up's. A part of him instantly grew angry that boy was an Uchiha and if any one was going to start training the boy it should be him. Any child he made was going to have great potential and he could sense that the oldest would be a strong one. The twin's also seemed to have a great strength they could unlock if trained properly. He shook his head and frowned, he couldn't think like this they weren't his responsibility he couldn't do this to Sakura she wouldn't be able to handle him being around those boy's without feeling like he was going to leave her. He almost smiled when he watched the boy try to push up with one arm. He was not going to stop until he had done it.

Rock Lee stood back watching Shun as he sensed Sasuke's chakra in the wood's around them. He may not have been the best ninja in Konaha but he knew the man was watching his son. He felt bad for him actually, the man had no clue what happened to him for five year's of his life and now he had it all slapped back in his face and he was probably feeling lost. Shun looked at Rock Lee and blinked as he pointed towards the wood's.

"So every person on this planet has a power flowing threw them called chakra. I want you to close your eye's and feel for something in the wood's" Lee said sitting down next to Shun. Shun blinked and shook his head.

"How am I supposed to do this." he asked Lee and tilted his head.

"Just focus on the area your looking in and try to clear your mind it'll come to you in time." Lee said trying his best to really explain it to him as simply as he could.

Sasuke had enough he couldn't watch this man train his son. He may not want to be around but he couldn't let his own child be taught by someone who had no clue how to harness his strength. He jumped down from his spot and walked up to them. For the first time in day's his head stopped hurting. Shun jumped and looked shocked to see the man who he thought was his father walking towards him and his uncle. He stood quickly getting ready to run when Lee stood and stopped him. Sasuke frowned at how quick the boy had tried to run. He knew even with out the test the boy was his all the proof and his look's was enough to prove the point. It struck him in the gut to think he was afraid of him, it made sense though. The only time the boy had seen him was when things weren't going well and he was upset.

Shun blinked and looked at Lee surprised why would he stop him from running this man didn't do anything but cause hurt to him and his family. So why would Lee stop him. Lee stood up straight and looked at Sasuke calmly.

"I take it that you didn't like my style of training.?" Lee asked making Shun raise an eyebrow confused. Sasuke crossed his arm's and nodded his head.

"He could be taught by better...He deserves to be trained by better." Sasuke replied watching Lee just smile at him. How could the man smile while being insulted he just didn't understand him. Shun frowned and looked at the men slowly figuring out what was going to happen...was his father going to train him. For a brief moment excitement raced threw him but reality struck him quickly. This man didn't want him so he would never do anything kind for him.

" Well go for it then I'll keep watch for Ten-chan." Lee said turning his back.

Tenten sighed to herself as she finished cooking dinner Hide and the twin's had been gone a while and she knew she was going to have to retrieve them. She set the table and started to walk out towards the are the guy's were training at. She flinched when she felt a familiar presence around them. She rushed into the wooden clearing and stopped when she saw her son and Sasuke training while Lee cheered Shun on. She was confused point blank... why was he here, and why was he training her son. Sasuke stopped and looked at Tenten while Shun dropped to the ground feeling drained from all his training. The boy didn't notice that his mother had shown up until Lee blinked and rushed to her side.

"Ten-chan please don't be mad he wanted to help I didn't feel any threat so I figured why not?" He said as Tenten glared at him. Shun stood and smiled at his mother.

"Mom it's ok... really he know's so much can I train with him more often?" He asked looking from his mother to his father. Tenten's eye's softened when Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Tenten went to answer when Sasuke spoke.

"He has my blood in him and he should be trained by someone who know's how to properly train an Uchiha." He said calmly looking at the boy in front of him. Tenten looked at him confused.. one minute he wanted nothing to do with any of them now he demanded to train 'HER SON' because he was an Uchiha. she frowned and told Shun to go to the house. Shun frowned thinking her answer was a no but knew to listen to hismother. Lee looked between the two and took this as his moment to walk away. He could tell she was going to argue with him.

Sasuke was getting annoyed, everytime he spoke with this woman his head would begin to pound. She crossed her arm's and he knew he was going to hear it now. This was punishment for all the terrible thing's he had done in his youth. She sighed and softened her face making him even momre confused.

"Why do you want to train him you said you didn't want anything to do with them." she asked shifting uncomfortable. He shrugged and looked at her seriously.

"He's my son is he not?" He replied back sharply. He knew this all must be confusing the back and forth but he wasn't trying to deal with all this. He just felt pulled to the boy. He felt this level of piece around him. It made him wonder if the other three would give the same result.

"I told you he was but that doesn't explain all this. You said the other day you wanted nothing to do with any of us and now you want to be there to train him. That isn't fair to play with his emotion's" She said softly. Sasuke looked down and sighed running his hand threw his hair. He needed to get it cut it was so long now. Sakura had offered to cut it but he didn't want her to. She never did it right, at times he just felt like a doll for her a trophy at times. Tenten looked at him curiously as he just stared off, He was in thought and she knew it would last for a while.

"Stop it were having a conversation don't blink out on me." She said annoyed snapping her finger's at him. He froze and looked up at her, it threw him that she knew what he was doing that he was in deep thought.

"Look I want too train him but I know that will lead into more... Maybe we could work out something were I saw them more." He said trying to make his head stop hurting. She blinked surprised letting a smile come to her lips. She knew she would never be with him again and it hurt but she was happy he would be there as best he could for their sons and in all honesty that's the only thing they needed. She woudn't ruin that for them.

"Of you really mean it I'll allow it. Those boy's need a father even if they see you a few time's a year or not I feel something is better then nothing." She said relaxing her shoulders." But you are not to put your hands on them or myself. I refuse to let them fear for themselves or me around you." She finished making him nod his head.

"That's fine with me and as for you don't take me wanting to be around them as me trying to be around you. Your the last thing I want. Got it." He said his voice getting serious. She flinched insulted but nodded her head.

"Same for you really. I didn't think that was why you were doing this. My only worry is for my children not if you or I get back together or not." She said turning her back to him." Now I made dinner if you would like to join us you can I know your hungry and I made a lot of food." She said walking off.

Shun sat with Lee eating some of the food already set out. He was really hoping his father was serious about training him and hoped his mother would allow. Lee had told him she probably would just because she knew it would be good for him. Shun had blinked a few times when he saw his mother and father walk threw the back door to the house together. He never would have thought this man would want to be around them on this level. Tenten motioned Sasuke towards the table and sighed looking around hoping the other three made it back already.

"There not home yet?" She asked as Shun and Lee shook there heads no. Right as she was about to walk towards the door to get them the twins ran in screaming about something as Hide rubbed his head. The boy's were fighting about something. Sasuke blinked and looked at them curiously. How had he made something so loud, he was a quiet cild and so was his brother so why were they so loud.

"MOM SANO SAY'S WE SHOULD STILL HELP GIRL'S EVEN THOUGH WE GET LOOKED AT FUNNY FOR IT." Yelled Ren Tenten blinked and sat them down at the table as the two kept arguing they didn't even notice their father while Hide froze and looked at his mother confused.

"Go ahead it's ok Hide he's here to visit you guy's" she said calmly as he sat down closer to her.

Shun was excited to tell his brother's about how fun training was and how there father was going to train him as best he could in the time being. It was awkward really, all the adult's sat and ate qietly as the children went on and on over thing's wanted to do and how the twin's wanted to train so they could protect all the girl's in town. That part made Sasuke crack up, those two were going to be trouble as teen's he felt bad for Tenten he was sure she was going to have no handle on them. Sasuke sighed and watched them all his ind was racing. Had this been his life before? Had he enjoyed it? Suddenly he was drawn from his thought's when one of the twin's spoke it was hard to tell them apart if you didn't pay attention but he noticed Sano had rounder eye's then Ren who had more almond shape. He didn't notice that they moved net to him and were tapping his shoulder.

"Hey... Your wife is very mean." Said Sano as Tenten caughed on her tea. Sasuke tilted his head and then raised an eyebrow cutting Tenten a look.

"Now why do you say that hmmm?" He asked as Ren climbed onto his sitting pillow next to him and hung to his arm much like he would his mother.

"The little girl was crying and got pushed so we beat up the bigger boy who did it and she came ova and was mean. She glared and everything." Ren said stealing some of the roasted pork from his plate. Sasuke blinked and froze was Sarada ok? He hadn't seen her all day long but he knew if it was serious someone would have told him. He watched Ren eat the rest of his food as Tenten sat unsure what to do. The boy's were alway's so bold but she was worried they would push his boundries. Sasuke patted him on the head and spoke.

"Was she hurt?" He asked speaking of Sarada the boy's shook there head no and kept picking from his plate. He was already full and didn't mind them destroying his left over's. It was just odd to them how quickly they took to climbing on him like a couch.

"So she's ok and you helped her and my wife what had she said?"He asked curiously. Sano sat next to him and tapped his chin.

" She said thank you then left she took are friend we were gonna play." Sano said looking up at his father as Ren pouted.

"She wanted to play and she just took her that wasn't nice at all." He huffed. Tenten blinked and sighed listening happy the boy's had helped his daughter instead of hurting her. Watching the three talk made her hstomach feel uncomfortable she wated to be happy but a big part of her was so nervous as to what was going to happen that she couldn't think straight. Hide sighed and stood up leaving the room. She knew he was feeling left out but sometinmes he was a nervous shy boy.

Sasuke had sighed as he walked out of the home an hour later. He had an interesting time with them Lee was quiet, Tenten didn't yell and he was feeling better about being around his son's. He walked down the main road of te village and sighed. He knew that in the morning he would have to go back to farm duty until Naruto decided he wasn't punished any longer.

Sakura sat in the kitchen angry Sasuke hadn't been home yet and it was close to ten at night. She started to panick what if he remembered and left her. What if he found out what she had done and abandoned them. What was she going to do? Sarada lay by her under the table napping on her pillow's unaware of the fear her mother was having. Shinji walked into the room and smiled at her. Oh how he had a crush on her but she never noticed him when they were young. Now was different though. She looked at him and frowned.

" He still not home yet?" Shinji asked sitting next to her. She nodded her head and frowned.

"Not yet but he should be soon." She replied sadly. Shinji set his hand over her's and sighed gripping it. He knew she was never going to leave him with out a little push and he was willing to make that happened. That's why when the Hokage asked for someone to come to the village he was the first to jump at the chance. He was willing to forge those test's if he needed too but it didn't come to that they were all his 100%. He was the one to tell Sakura and he was the one to comfort her when she cried not her husband.

"You know I would do better for you then him why stay when we could be happy." Shinji said softly. he knew the othr's were in bed but he wasn't willing to take that much of a chance. She lookedat him and set her head on his shoulder. He was no Sasuke but he was handsome, a strong jaw line mixed with beautiful amber colored eye's and light brown hair. Maybe if her husband didn't have her heart she would have settled with him, but for now he was good enough to give her all the affection she needed. The affection her husband would deny her. She never thought she would be that type of woman but that's how it came about one day two years ago. She and Sasuke had an arguement and she had enough he was never lovey with her. He wouldn't hold her hand or kiss her in public and when he did at home it alway's felt forced. So one day she gave Shinji that chance. She loved Sasuke still does but she needed more affection and Shinji was were she would get it.

"You know better then to think I will leave him now. I love him so much." She said sadly as he stroked her hair.

"You don't love him that much if your willing to be with me when his back's turned." He said knowing it would upset her. she sat up straight and glared at him.

"You said you wanted me reguardless so now deal with it don't get jealous you know what this is." She snapped softly he flinched and stood up.

"Well maybe I'm tired of it... maybe I want to be with you for the long haul instead of standing in the shadow's. I refuse to have any one else but you to be with me... to mother any children I have." He looked down shaking slightly." Yet you choose to be with a man who is only kind to your child who barely touches you...who can barely give you the love you deserve." He finished on the verge of yelling. She flinched and started to tear up.

"Maybe that's not what I want but maybe your not the right choice for me either now leave me alone before you wake everyone else up.." She harshly whispered. Shinji frowned and stepped closer to her his face close to hers.

"What will you do when he find's out about you carrying my child hmmm. He'll be able to tell it's not his and you and I both know there's no way it could be his...So you have some serious thinking to do Sa...Ku...Ra" He said twirling a piece of her hair in his finger before stepping back and walking to his room. Sakura sat frozen as she shook... what was she going to do...


	6. Chapter 6

Firstly this is my first ever fanfic it's going to be a very different universe and I'm just writing for fun. Secondly I hope y'all like it...fingers crossed.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 6...**

Sasuke had walked into the house as quietly as possible. He knew that everyone had either been asleep or they would be in bed atleast trying to get there. He froze when he heard Sakura harshly whispering something to Shinji. He knew the man had feeling's for his wife and he didn't care he knew she would never leave him for Shinji. He stood hidden behind the hall door way as they started to get deeper into their conversation.

"You know better then to think I will leave him now. I love him so much." She said sadly as he stroked her hair.

"You don't love him that much if your wlling to be with me when his back's turned." He said knowing it would upset her. she sat up straight and glared at him.

Sasuke clenched his fist getting upset the longer he stood waiting to hear what more this replacement had to say. When had this started to happen he thought his heart beating faster as he tried to control the urge to hurt this man. The worst part about it was they were having this conversation with his daughter by them.

"You said you wanted me reguardless so now deal with it don't get jealous you know what this is." She snapped softly

"Well maybe I'm tired of it... maybe I want to be with you for the long haul instead of standing in the shadow's. I refuse to have any one else but you to be with me to mother any children I have." He looked down shaking slightly." Yet you choose to be with a man who is only kind to your child who barely touches you who can barely give you the love you deserve." Shinji barked getting more upset as the conversation continued.

Sasuke was no idiot in that moment he knew she was sleeping with this man. So there was no shock when he revealed that she was pregnant with his child. It took every bit of strength to not rush in there and snap both of there neck's taking his daughter and vanishing. All those year's he was loyal to her, all those year's he had left a wife he had no memory of for and she cheated on him. She was pregnant with another man's child and then laid with him at night. She was going to be in for some trouble now.

Shinji walked off feeling triumphant as he went to the hallway towards his room. Maybe this time she would get it and leave that man for him, maybe he could be the father and husband those two needed. He loathed Sasuke he hated the fact he would leave them for months on end like it was nothing. He couldn't complain to much though if he hadn't left he never would have gotten his foot in the door. Shinji was so wraped in his own head that he never even noticed a dark presense behind him. Sasuke smirked grimly as he walked behind the ignorant man quietly. Oh how he could make this man suffer like it was no one's buisness. He could mentally destroy him or pyshically rip him apart. Shinji was a medic for a reason he was a coward in the war and was demoted to medic because it was the only other thing he had training in.

"How long" Sasuke said his voice heavy with controlled rage. Shinji froze his hand on the door knob to his room. His mind flooded with panic what was he going to do how could he escape. This man was a threat and Shinji was a small lamb for slaughter.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?" Shinji said deciding maybe playing stupid would save him in the hellish situation. Sasuke smirked and crossed his arm's.

"Don't make me repeat myself when we both know you have an idea of what I'm speaking of." Sasuke said venom dripping from each word. Shinji stood straight up trying to make himself look bigger and smirked. It was an act that was going to get him killed but he was tired of this man. Friend of the Hokage or not he was never going to let him push him around.

"Two year's it would seem that's how long we've been sharing the same bed...So to speak." Shinji smirked as Sasuke raised an eyebrow almost surprised by the cocky display this toad was putting on.

"Oh really now?" He replied wanting to hear more of this man digging his own grave. Shinji nodded his head and shrugged.

"You are a terrible husband to her and a miserable father to your child well let's be honest here children. You may be strong but you can't compare to me in those thing's. I've been there when she cries and when she need's comfort while you run around and do what ever it is that's more important then your wife. So don't come to me trying to intimidate me because it's not going to work." Shun said feeling cockier as he went on. Sasuke frowned and looked him in the eye's.

"I haven't shared anything with you and what ever she has gone to you for will stop when I snap my finger's she will always chose me over you child or not and when I dump her which will most likely happen now that I've found she's let any one and probably everyone touch her you can have your chance. But she won't really be your's because I know her I've always known her and no matter where I go or what I do she will follow me begging and I mean begging for me to take her back. She may lay with you and play house but she'll think of me, she'll alway's want me and the more she can't have me the more she'll try to get back in my good grace's so congrat's on your new found fatherhood because you'll only ever see that child threw a window." Sasuke said smirking darkly as Shinji stood shaking with rage. Sasuke turned and walked down the hall leaving Shun wordless.

Sakura sat on her bed her hand's in her lap as she looked at the door waiting for her husband to come into the room. She could hear his heavy foot step's coming toward's the room and her heart started to race. It wasn't a good racing it was a nerve wrecking type racing. Sasuke walked into the room and looked at her indifferently. Questions started going threw his head as he looked at her. Everything about her body languge said she was on edge and now he knew for sure why.

"Was he worth it Sakura?" He asked almost calmly. She blinked and froze cursing internally. He had heard he must have for him to ask her something like that there was no way he didn't. She stood up and tried to touch his arm. Frowning when he moved away.

"Don't touch me after all you've done. I never strayed from are marriage I took it all seriously but I see those vows were harder for you. You insisted we marry insisted it was worth it and all this time you were going behind my back with that ignorant pathetic medic. It's actually laughable." He said laughing sharply making her flinch.

"Please Sasuke it was a mistake I want you and only you I will never be with him again I promise you this on are daughter." She said paniced and afraid. He never put his hands on her in there time being together but right now she was so afraid it was going to change. His body languge was emitting pure rage and she was afraid.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." He yelled his voice going a little horse. She started to shake trying to step closer to him.

" I swear he is nothing. I felt lonely and it just didn't stop but I promise I will never be with him ever again I only love you please." She said her voice cracking as heavy wet tears filled her eye's. Her mind was racing with thought's. Was this man worth? Would he change for her in the way's she needed? He looked at her and stepped back.

"How can I be a father to a child I didn't put there hmmm did you expect me to be a idiot and ignore the fact it won't have any shared resemblance to me." He snarled as she stepped further away from him holding her stomach.

"I won't get rid of this child but if we are still married by then I would ask you treat it the same as are own." She asked softly trying to assert her self. He frowned and shook his head.

" I need some time to think about all of this I won't be home." He snapped storming out leaving her to cry.

Tenten lay in her bed tossing and turning for some reason she couldn't sleep and it was making her angry. She blew out the candle next to her and frowned covering up more with her blanket sighing. It didn't take much longer after that to force herself to sleep. Sasuke frowned as he walked down the same road he had earlier back to the place that was his former home. He was going to show Sakura, she wanted to cheat well he could cheat too. It was nothing for him to make out the low glimmer of candle light. Within seconds it was blown out so he knew she must still be awake. He slipped into the house quietly and made his way to the master bedroom like it was nothing.

Tenten whimpered as she was softly shook out of her sleep. She sighed thinking it was one of her kid's and rolled over to not see one of her boy's but Sasuke. She jumped and sat up quickly shocked.

" Sasuke what the actual hell are you doing here at 12 somthing at night go the hell home." She said looking at him slightly concerned. Even after all these year's she could still read his body languge he was angry adn upset but over what she wasn't sure. He didn't answer her but leaned forward setting his forehead to her's. She looked at him confused as old memories filled her head making her face blush. He smirked and rested his hand on the back of her neck pulling her face closer to his. She was swept up in the moment for so long it took her a second to realize his lip's were on her's. She gasped leaving an opening and within second's he was able to deepen the kiss. Her face was bright red as she closed her eye's confused and lost in the moment.

Sasuke smirked and pulled her closer. He knew this would work she was obviously going to be the best choice since she must be desperate. She told him she went on one date she hadn't had any contact since before he left. He ran his other hand up her shirt and she frowned coming back to herself shoving him away.

"What are you doing." She said slightly out of breath her lip's pouty and cheeks bright red. He smirked and tilted his head.

"Am I not allowed to be with my first wife." He asked sounding indifferent. She clenched her fist and frowned.

" Sorry did I just hear you say that after the shit you gave me earlier about not taking this as a way to get with you but here you are. I'm not that type of girl." She said her whole face getting red as she grew more upset. He raised an eyebrow and scouted closer to her frowning.

"What if I changed my mind hmmm." He said leaning closer again trying to kiss her. She was floored at his boldness and pushed him again.

"I'm not playing asshole. What about your second wife hmmm" She said mocking him. His face darkened and she sighed." What happened with her that brought you here to my bed like a rebound." She asked pulling her blanket up higher. He froze looking at her confused she had this way of reading him and it bothered him.

"It's non of your buisness." He snapped gripping the sheet's with one hand. Tenten sighed putting her hand to his cheek running her thumb against his cheek bone much like she had in there past.

"It is when you sneak into my house trying to fuck me. Now either tell me what's going on or I tell Naruto that maybe you need a bell around your neck so you can't bother me like this." She said in a sickly sweet tone. He raised an eyebrow and looked away.

" She cheated on me and now she's having another man's child." He said looking down at his hand's angerly. He wasn't sure why he said it out loud to this woman but he felt oddly comfortable with her. He knew it had to be from there past. Tenten was shocked when he said that and a little hurt. He thought since she was cheating he would go to her like an easy bet. She looked at him and could tell it was eating him alive.

"So you came to me why for revenge?" She asked already knowing the answer, He nodded his head feeling ashamed hearing her say it out loud.

"I apologize I'm not sure what to do." He said laying back on the pillow on his technical side. She looked at him and frowned.

"Just because she was wrong doesn't mean you should follow the same step's if you want to be with her forgive and get over it. If not go your own way but do not come to me like I'm some throw back. I was never easy and you use to like me for that too so get your ass up and go home." She said sternly He shook his head almost chilldishly.

"No I refuse to look at her for the time being I've decided I'm going to stay here for the night." He said turning his back to her. She frowned and shoved him with her foot agressively.

"You don't get to make call's like that now go." She demanded getting more and more annoyed.

"We are still technically married which mean's this house is half mine, this room is half mine and this bed is half mine so I'm going to use what's mine." Sasuke said smirking. He wanted to get on her nerves and he didn't know why. She huffed and growled still pushing him.

"I'm serious now go Sasuke." She growled again he rolled his eye's and stood up having enough.

"Fine but I'm not leaving I'll sleep on the floor." He said taking the pillow and sheet with him. She looked at him still shocked and uncomfortable.

"Go sleep on the couch I can't get rid of you clearly but don't stay in here with me can we agree on that." She said giving up. He shrugged and nodded his head taking the pillow and sheet with him. Tenten got up and locked the door her pulse raising. Everything in her body should have felt offended but another part of her wanted to continue. It had been so long and he smelt so good she was just trapped in an emotional limbo. She curled up in her bed and shivered the more she thought the more upset she became. He was just going to use her there was no memory of love no hope he looked at her the way he had years ago. There was just his hope she would fall for it and sleep with him to hurt his fake wife. She wiped away a tear and tried to force herself back to sleep.

Sasuke woke up the next morning with two heavy lumps on his chest. He opened his eye's and looked down to see the twin's some how ended up sleeping on top of his chest. He was conflicted in his heart he really wasn't a good father to any of his children. Sarada was stuck with her mother and he was barely around then the four boy's barely had a clue of who he was. He wanted to be a good father he wanted to be a good husband but how did thing's get so flipped around. He sighed and sniffed the air smelling familiar scent's he hadn't smelt in a while. He set his arms around the boy's as he sat up so he didn't wake them or drop them as he moved around. It took him two second's to have them laying still asleep on the couch with him standing. He was embarassed about last night and his cheeks grew red thinking about it. He would never admit it but Tenten was a very attractive woman even after she birthed all those children her body was in really good shape. Her lips had been soft to it took him a lot of control to stop when she had wanted him too. He understood why his former self had four children with the woman.

He walked into the kitchen to see Tenten cooking her hair was up in a long ponytail while she went along singing to the radio as she made omlete's with rice and tomato's. Sakura wasn't a terrible cook but she alway's over seasoned or burnt thing's a lot of the time he would just order in with the family. This woman seemed to atleast know what she was doing. Tenten sighed and turned looking at him from over her shoulder.

"Your gonna eat then leave and if you ever come back here pulling that stunt again I swear I will rip you to shreds got it." She said changing her face from serius to smiling in seconds. All he could do was nod his head and apologize again.

"I had a serious lack of judgement yesterday and I do apologize. I wasn't in my right mind." He said watching her flinch.

"It is what it is now can you go wake your sons up please." She said setting the table and sending him off. He nodded his head and walked out towrds the kids room's. He had no clue what the rest of the day was going to be like but he felt oddly at peace in his former home.


	7. Chapter 7

Firstly this is my first ever fanfic it's going to be a very different universe and I'm just writing for fun. Secondly I hope y'all like it...fingers crossed.

I would also like to thank every one who reviewed this story. It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 7..**

 _ **Some Years Earlier-**_

Tenten sat holding her swollen eight month pregnant stomach in shock as her husband sat in front of her eating his cold dinner. He had come home from a trip out of town and was in a fowl mood. He had been asked by a merchant in town to escort him to a border a little far off from town and the man was afraid he would be robbed. So in trade for Sasuke's help he would give them a hefty supply of metal's for there shop.

"I'm never helping that old foul ever again." Sasuke said growling lowly as he pushed around his rice. Tenten sighed and rolled her eye's he still had yet to tell her what the hell had happened.

"Well are you ever going to tell me why or just complain about it like your son when he need's to clean his room." She said resting her hand on his over the table. He looked at her and sighed nodding his head.

"I saw Naruto." Was all he said as Tenten's eye's lit up. She loved it in the mountains but she also missed her home village the place of her birth. She never thought they would be able to go home but now she felt maybe there was hope.

"Are you serious? Did you talk to him what happened?" She asked squeezing his hand tighter. He frowned and looked away fustrated with himself.

"No I hid I couldn't face him he was traveling I guess and thought he could help the old man so I hid till he left" He said frowning deeper. He couldn't face him after all the thing's he had done to him his best friend and the thing's he did to the other's he knew it would be better if he just hid. She sighed and smiled softly kissing his hand.

"It's alright one day you'll be able to see him. I know it." She said smiling happily at him trying to make him feel better.

"I doubt he'll forgive me that's why we can't go back to Konaha I know they'll treat me...treat us like were monster's and I refuse to have you or are children treated like scum because of the terrible thing's I've done." He scowled looking down. Tenten stood and sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder nuzzling him.

"Naruto will forgive you he probably already has there's no doubt about that but who cares about the opinion's of other's as long as were together.' She said kissing below his chin. He blushed and looked away wraping his arm around her.

"I guess your right but we won't find that out today." He said looking down at his wife. He set his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Cheer up alright Shun's gonna wake up soon and want attention and you know he hates it when your upset." She said to him seriously. He nodded his head calmly and smiled down at her.

"I will I will now stop telling me what to do already Tennie." He said huffing

 _ **Present Time-**_

Sasuke sat at the table with his ex wife and children rubbing his head as he was randomly hit with a memory. That was happening more and more the longer he spent time with them. Tenten looked at him curiously as Sasuke sat pushing his food around. She shook her head and set her hand on his without thought.

"Get out of your head will you." She said causing him to look surprised.

"don't touch me." He said as Shun looked at his father confused. This man had more mood swings then any person he had ever met in his life. Tenten glared at Sasuke and frowned removing her hand slowly.

"I'm not going to argue with you while the children are here ok." She said in a sharp tone that made the boys all flinch. Sasuke rolled his eye's at her.

"I'm not afraid of you woman. These boys maybe but that tone means nothing to me Tennie." He said in a matter of fact manner. She blinked at him he used that old nickname she used to hate and it shocked her more then the back talk. The boys all sat completely shocked they never heard any one talk back to her before and this was a first. Tenten frowned and grabbed her plate standing up.

"You and I are going to fight today." She said trying to play calmer for her son's.

Hinata held her children's hands as she walked up to Tenten's door happily. Naruto had a lot of buisness to deal with today at the house so she figured she would visit Tenten and let the kids play with her's. That morning Sakura was crying to Naruto about Sasuke being upset about something and Sasuke not being home last night so she wanted to be as far from that drama as she could. So last thing she was expecting to see was Sasuke answering the door to Tenten's house like he owned the place.

"What are you doing here your wife is at home worried crying on Naruto's shoulder over you." Hinata said as Sasuke raised an eyebrow crossing his arm's

"If I was you I wouldn't let her get to close." He replied turning quickly as Tenten peaked from the kitchen waving to Hinata.

"Come on in Hinata." She said waving her to the kitchen. Hinata followed behind Sasuke frowning.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him curiously. He shrugged and went back to the living area with his sons the last thing he was going to do was dish on his failing marriage with someone who was living a pretty perfect life.

Hinata walked to the kitchen confused she was never able to read that man and she knew she never would be.

"I didn't realize he changed his mind so drastically." Hinata said still surprised that man was in the house. Tenten nodded her head and sighed.

"I don't know whats going on but I guess he had a rough night and needed a couch to sleep on. He should be leaving though." She yelled the last bit loud enough for him to hear. He waved her off as he sat telling the kids a story from his childhood.

Sasuke sat on the floor with five boy's and the little girl telling them a story from his younger days in the academy. He knew she wanted him gone right now but he wasn't ready to head home and face that woman. It hurt him to see all these kids and non of them were his daughter. He knew he couldn't take her from her mother but he refused to let that man raise her. He finished his story and stood up telling the kid's he would be back sometime soon. He needed to really finish this reguardless of how uncomfortable it made him.

Sakura sat in Naruto's tempary office crying her eye's out. She wasn't going to tell her childhood friend what she did but she wanted his advice. Naruto frowned looking at the clock he had several thing's to do today and one of them wasn't make Sakura feel guiltless. Anyone with ears could have told you what happened last night and he was surprised to hear Sasuke yelling about her cheating on him but the question was with who?

"Naruto-kun I don't know what to do any more I don't think he loves me like he used to and I can't take it." Sakura said her cheeks stained from tear's he could tell she was crying all night.

"Sakura-san you knew how he was when he came back he had no memory and no hope for a normal life. He's damaged and you knew that when you married him." He said feeling less able to handle this conversation with out yelling at her. She looked down and crossed her arm's.

"What am I supposed to do leave him? I can't do that I worked so hard to make this work out and he still doesn't feel like mine." She said cryptically. Naruto raised an eyebrow catching the tone of her comment curiously.

"If your going to cheat then yes you should leave him because we both know he'll leave you." Naruto said making her flinch.

"Are you going to lecture me on my behavior Naruto seriously?" She asked trying not to yell.

"Maybe you need one, don't act scorned when you know you did something wrong. Good thing's don't happen to people who bite and scratch to win the prize." He said making Sakura flinch. She was starting to feel maybe he knew more then he let on. "The last time Tsunade was in Konaha Sasuke had asked her to do a check up on him. He was blacking out every once in a while and I guess it was getting worse. She said something was wrong with him." He said watching her flinch and look at him guilty.

"What does that have to do with this Naruto." She said trying to change the topic. Panic was starting to fill her because Tsunade would be able to tell what she did like it was nothing. Naruto smirked and rested his elbows on the table.

" She told me he had a seal of sort's in his head and she knew he couldn't place it because it was specifically for medical work only. She also told me not to tell him so that if it was to surpress some bad memories it wouldn't trigger any more pain's or blackout's. She sent him on his way with vitamins and a hope it would just stop naturally. Now at first a few weeks ago when she told me we thought maybe he tried to have someone in another village seal away his memories of the war and thing's before that. But now I don't think he did that on his own, I think someone was being selfish and did it to hide him from the life he had here and the more you talk the more I think you did it." He said watching her face shift into one of horror.

" Naruto how dare you try to accuse me of this...I would never do anything like that ever." She started to tear up. He looked at her unimpressed.

"I think when he came back you took and sealed away his memories so he'd be with you. That's why you had his fathers ring you had known he had a family and you went that far to keep what wasn't your's and the worst part is now that you got it you don't want it any more. How could you think wiping his memory would help you get him to love you Sakura. This is why he is the way he is with you because deep in his head he know's your not meant for him he knew it was a lie. You can't have your cake and eat it too Sakura." He said his voice getting deeper as he went on.

Sakura sat quietly shaking with rage and fear. What was she going to do how had he put it all together like that. She sat up straight and tried to play innocent.

"Please believe me Naruto I never would have done something like that." She cried out. Naruto slammed his hand on the table and frowned.

"Your lying Sakura and it's over now. I order you to take that seal off of him and be done with this lie. Maybe he'll forgive you if you tell him the truth maybe he won't but this isn't ok." Naruto said frowning. Sakura slunk into her chair giving up what could she do he was the Hokage he controlled everything.

"I can't Naruto those memories are sealed in his mind for ever. I couldn't if I wanted to ok." She said looking down at her hands." Even if I did he would get his memories back and leave me for that woman. He would abandon his daughter to spite me I know it." She said clenching her fists. He was going to tell him and she knew it Sasuke would kill her she had no doubt about it.

"How could you do that to him Sakura you took so much from him and your going to play victim that's not gonnna fly." Naruto said frowning. Sakura shook her head biting her tongue as she stood she needed to run she could leave with Shinji before Sasuke found out. Naruto looked at her and pointed back to the seat she wasn't going to escape that easy.

"Sit back down Sakura yur not leaving my sight right now." He barked out.

Sasuke walked into the home sensing for his wife's chakra she was in Naruto's office still and he wasn't going to wait for her to leave. As he walked up he could hear Naruto yelling at her he was confused maybe she had told him what she had done and he was telling her off for it.

"You need to own up to all this Sakura." Naruto yelled looking towards the door sensing his brother behind it. Sasuke had walked in tilting his head at the two. Sakura looked at her husband and sniffled debating on if she was going to snuggle up to him and hide behind Naruto or if she was going to tell him honestly all that happened. Sasuke sat down in the other chair and clasped his hands together.

"I see my WIFE has told you she's pregnant with Shinji's child then." Sasuke said darkly as Sakura once again flinched. This wasn't fair to her she didn't need these two slamming her over her own feeling's of neglect. Naruto blinked and looked even more surprised.

"Shinji really?" He asked as Sakura looked away.

"I'm getting really tired of this I'm not going to let you two team up on me and make me feel like shit over a mistake." She said on the verge of tears again. This gave Naruto a headache this shouldn't be his problem but since Sakura violated her medicial code by doing something so awful he had a lot to think on. He couldn't banish her or send her to jail she was family to him but he would have to do thing's that were fair.

" You should have thought about that before you went crying to Naruto like he was going to save you." Sasuke said scowling at her. Naruto looked at Sakura and frowned.

"It's not going to be teaming up you need to finish telling hime the truth right now." Naruto said looking at her seriously. Sasuke looked at them both curiosly what more was there to tell. Sakura turned and looked at him taking a deep breath then looking back to Naruto shaking her head she couldn't tell him. Naruto scowled and looked at his brother he guessed he would have to then.

" So a few weeks ago remember when Tsunade took a look at you for your blackout's well Tsuande told me not to tell you what it really was. That it would be much better just to let you take some iron pill's and few other thing's to see what will help but honestly your memory had been sealed." He said making Sasuke raise an eyebrow fustrated." She said you could have done it to get rid of thing's done in and before the war but now I know what really happened. She took your memories from six years ago because those were of Tenten and if you remembered her you wouldn't settle for Sakura" Naruto finished as Sasuke sat his head begining to hurt more. He looked at Sakura and she looked like a trapped rat unsure of what to do.

"That would explain a lot now wouldn't it." Sasuke said thinking more but why would he let his memory be wiped if he was happy in this village before. Sakura gripped her chair and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I really am but you wouldn't stay you just wanted to leave me again and I didn't know how to stop you." She whimpered as Sasuke froze realizing what she meant. She had wiped his memory took them away so he would just be with her.

"What did you do Sakura." He growled anger in his voice.

"You had come back to the village to warn of some stolen blue print's and I had found you first...I wiped your memory with a seal we use on ninja with serious cases of post tramatic stress disorder. I'm the reason you don't remember your children or Tenten. I just couldn't live with out you and you didn't care so I made you care and I'm sorry I truly am but I don't regret it." She said shamefully as she looked to the ground. Sasuke's heart stopped beating for a moment as he looked at her trying his best not to kill this woman.

"You took my memories away because I didn't love you?" He growled out lowly as his hair covered his eye's. Sakura looked down and nodded her head. Naruto sighed and stood up.

"Sakura I think your going to be suspended from medical dutiesand stripped from your title as a ninja. you have gone to far with this and I would suggest finding a new line of work. Sasuke I will not let you put your hands on Sakura but I think you should say your peace." Naruto said as Sakura gasped loudly. He couldn't do that to her that wasn't fair she needed that job she loved it and he's going to take it from her. Sasuke started to laugh darkly which made Sakura flinch in fear.

"You did all of this and then had the nerve to act jealous of me being around my real wife and kids but the whole time you were sleeping with shinji. You played a dangerous game and I don't think your going to win. I want the ring you were given back and you to say your good byes because I'm taking my daughter from you." Sasuke snapped the words at her putting his hand out as she gently pressed the ring to his palm.

"Sasuke that's not fair you aren't a parent you can't take my daughter from me I refuse to let you keep her from me." She yelled at him standing up and getting in his face. Sasuke smirked.

" And you are. I won't let that man raise my daughter and I'm not a parent well what are you. Instead of raising are daughter you were to busy making another one with that low level scum. I will take her and you won't stop me." He barked back Sakura looked to Naruto for help and cried Naruto was in a tought place.

"Sakura has a point Sasuke she isn't right but the girl will need her mother I think you two shall split custody till further notice." Naruto said making Sasuke angrier

"So what do I do if she decided to run off with that man and my child. Which I know may happen their both cowards, I refuse to miss out on anymore of my children's lives" Sasuke said sharply Naruto nodded his head and sighed.

"Sakura if you leave this town you can not take her with you. One day yes maybe but as for now she can only be with you here and in Konaha your already in deep shit with me so if you break this rule there will be bigger problems and the same could be said to you also Sasuke you can't run off with the child either I refuse to have double standards here this put's me in an awkward situation your both my family but Sakura you have seriously wronged several people in your selfish actions so be thankful." Naruto said sighing afterwards. Sakura stood crying her eye's out Sasuke just looked at her and scowled.

"I'm taking my daughter tonight. You won't stop me." He said waking out. Sakura frowned following him.

"Oh yeah and were are you gonna take her huh?" She snapped. He turned and scowled.

"That isn't any of your buisness you'll get to see her when you see her. I'll take her this week you take her next." He snapped walking away.

Shinji was there in two second's holding Sakura as she cried he could tell it was over that now was his time and he wasn't going to let anything hold him back.

"He's going to take her and have that woman raise my daughter I just know it I won't let this happen I refuse to." She cried into Shinji as he held her in his arms leading her towards his room.

"I'll get her back I promise I'll kill him if I have to he won't tear us apart." He said making her grin up at him.

"You would really do that for me? You'd really kill him even if you knew it was dangerous" She asked bitter sweetly. He nodded his head and kissed her.

"That's what a real husband would do reguardless of the danger I'd take down mountains for you." He said smirking. She blushed and kissed his face again.

"If you got rid of this problem we would finally be able to be together all four of us." She said placing his hand on her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Firstly this is my first ever fanfic it's going to be a very different universe and I'm just writing for fun. Secondly I hope y'all like it...fingers crossed.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it. Also I know it's been a while since I've updated but hopefully I'll have abit more time due to holiday's and I'll be able to post more.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 8...**

It had been day's since Tenten had seen any one from town at first it worried her but then she got over it quickly and went back to normal life. She watched her son's playing in their yard as she washed up the laundry and hung it all up. She knew in a few day's she would have to give Hinata her answer about becoming a teacher at the school they were building. A big part of her thought it might of been a good idea while the other part of her told her to stay away from it and keep it hidden down deep. Tenten sighed as she watched her boy's trying again to train on their own. Sasuke hadn't been back in atleast 4 day's and it made her stomach sick. He told the boy's he would be around and then he vanished again not even bothering to let them know he was leaving or busy. She knew Shun was starting to worry and become antsy over it and it bothered her even more. He wasn't going to play these boy's like that not on her life not this time.

She walked up to Naruto's home almost nervously she had decided she was going to have a little talk with this man and he was going to listen. It took a lot from her to even walk up to the home there was no way she was going to back down now. Hinata was happy to see Tenten when she had answered the door thing's had been so hectic in the house lately that no one had really left much and she was beginning to miss her company. She smiled and welcomed her in noticing her nervous demeanor.

"I'm so happy to see you Ten-chan how have you been." Said Hinata as they walked to the main living room. Tenten smiled to her and spoke noticing how quiet the place was.

"I'm alright a little tired but how are you?" She asked taking a seat crossing her fingers together. Hinata sighed and sat down across from her looking down toward's the coffee table.

"Oh thing's could be better seeing as thing's have been well... dramatic." Hinata said making Tenten raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Dramatic?" Tenten asked as Hinata nodded her head her face looking tired as she covered herself more with the soft pastel purple sweater she wore.

"Oh yes I mean since the hole thing with Sakura and Sasuke and now Naruto butting head's with a few of the town's people over all the changes, are stay maybe a bit longer then we once thought. People in Konoha will begin to get restless if he's away much longer and after everything else that's the last thing we need." Hinata said unloading her burden's on the chestnut haired woman. Tenten sat quietly as she listened to her friend her mind racing with thought's what was going on.

" Why are the people here objecting to the changes I thought everyone was on board." Tenten said trying not to jump instantly in on asking what happened between the man she formally loved and the woman who won his heart over her's. Hinata sighed softly and shook her head.

"Some of the people think were moving to fast with the plan's and that were going to destroy their way of life. I understand their want to keep tradition but the town is now apart of Konaha and with that come some adjustment's they need their own form of protection here. I think their nervous about being under attack if a war break's out and seeing as they went untouched the last time I think they want to stay untouched again." Hinata said making Tenten sit back surprised. The people in town had a point but they were also weak and luck like that doesn't alway's strike twice if a rogue group ran threw these people would be destroyed in second's Tenten understood the need for change.

"Oh Hinata I'm so sorry their being like this. People here can be stubborn but in time they'll get over it just let them be for now and it'll work out." Tenten said giving her a reassuring smile. Tenten and Hinata jumped a little startled by the slam of the front door. Sakura walked in her face contorted into one of anger as she saw the one person she didn't sitting in the great room with the first lady of Konaha. Tenten blinked and looked to Hinata who smiled at Sakura calmly.

"Good morning Sakura-san how are you fairing today."Hinata asked giving the pink haired woman and soft smile. Sakura frowned her eye's going from Tenten to Hinata like they had each grown another head.

"Hello Hinata-sama I see your doing well today." She said her voice putting Tenten on edge. Something happened here and she wasn't sure how she should approach. She decided to play kind.

"Hello Sakura." Tenten said smiling kindly to the woman. Sakura's face went from angry to on fire as she cut her gaze to Tenten.

"How dare you talk to me after what you've done. WHAT? Did you come here to gloat about how you got him back hmm did you come here to throw in my face that you get to raise my CHILD!" she yelled at Tenten making her very confused. Tenten stood and looked at her trying to kepp her cool.

"Sakura what are you talking about why would I raise your child? Why would I gloat about getting Sasuke back when I haven't seen him in day's." Tenten said shaking her head confused. She had no intentions on arguing with this woman over a kiss with that man. That was what she had to be talking about right. It was the only thing she could bring to mind that would make Sakura this angry he had to have told her how he tried to mess around with her. Sakura looked at her enraged this woman was going to play stupid with her.

" Don't play dumb with me I know he's staying with you and those monster children you have! He may be with you now but he'll never get his memories back of you ever I made sure of it so gloat all you won't it won't matter." She laughed cruelly trying to hide her own pain. Tenten was completely lost as to what was happening until Hinata stood up and frowned.

"Sakura! She doesn't know what happened and he hasn't been staying with her he's been in town on his own. I think you should go cool down and take a moment to collect yourself because your losing it." Hinata said as Sakura's eye's softened with mild hope. She nodded her head to Hinata and walked off towards her bedroom.

Tenten looked to Hinata as she sat back down shaking her head.

"I know she's my husbands teammate but sometimes I can't take this mess." She told Tenten almost laughingly. Tente followed her lead and sat back down looking at her still confused.

"I can tell she seems like a handful. So if you don't mind me asking what has happened?" Tenten asked wanting to know why she was just yelled at for. Hinata sighed and looked at Tenten seriously.

"I don't know why he hasn't told you this yet but Sasuke and Sakura are no longer together." She said making Tenten look at her surprised well as surprised as she could be Sakura was cheating on him and that was the only reason he came t her in the first place. "She had done some bad thing's to be with him Tenten she preformed a secret medical jutsu used on patient's with pstd to rid him of his memories of you and your children everything that involved you. Then she married him and played like it never happened." She said watching the air freeze in Tenten's lung's She stole his memories of them and they'd never come back? Everything in her mind vanished as she stood fat heavy tear's filling her eye's.

When Tenten was a small child she had nothing she was an orphan who had to dig threw the trash to make a living for herself donating can's and things. Her life had a brighter note when she turned 6 she was starting to train and along her way she had found a puppy. Everyday she fed the little thing and cared for it like it was her own till one day Sakura saw her walking with the puppy. After that she never saw the puppy again until it was a little larger and on a leash being walked by Sakura's mother. Sakura had waited till she went to her makeshift home and then took the puppy to her own home naming it and keeping it for her own. Tenten was crushed but knew maybe it was for the best. She could give the puppy a warmer home and better food so she put her tear's behind her and kept living.

Once again in her life Sakura had managed to take something she loved whole heartedly in her life again and she was done. It took everything in her power not to rush to her room and rip her apart but she knew it would get her know where. She frowned feeling Hinata's eye's fall on her with pity, she turned to her and sighed wiping the tear's away calmly.

"So he's know all this for a few day's now and hasn't come to tell me?" She said out loud more to her self as Hinata sighed sadly.

"He's been staying at a hotel with Sarada for the time being. He refuse's to be around Sakura even though their splitting custody it's been pretty messy around here." She said as Tenten rubbed her eye's looking back toward's the hallway.

"She's caused nothing but heartbreak and has the nerve to run around like she never did anything like I wronged her! I hope she suffer's from this as much as I did when I thought my husband was dead and then when he was alive but wounded me." Said Tenten hoping that woman had heard her. She crossed her arm's and headed towards the front door.

"Thank you Hinata for telling me what's going on." She waved walking out.

Tenten walked threw town her fist's clenched as she tried her best to keep calm her body shaking with every step she took. She needed to talk to him and see if he really knew what was going on just something to make her feel better. She knew there were two hotel's in town and the only one that allowed two bedrooms wasn't to far she figured she would try there first.

Sasuke sat with his daughter passed out in his lap they had been reading all morning peacefully and it made him happy. He looked out the windo and sighed almost contently well as content one can be when they find out the woman they cared for was a mermory stealing liar who was willing to cheat and steal only to push him away. He was conflicted and angry part of him wanted nothing but to destroy her thing's and break her heart but then the other side of him was happy he was free. He hadn't been happy with her for a long time and now he was free to go off and be on his own but then there was Tenten. She was still legally his wife even though daily as time went on and more and more of his memories slipped threw the seal some how he still didn't have the emotional feel for her he could have. The man in his memories loved her he could tell but he's not that man and he may never be that man. He loved his son's he knew that much they reminded hm so much of what he could have become and it made him happy seeing them able to enjoy life with no hatred fueling their goal's.

He felt bad about not seeing them much in the past few day's but he knew at that point he needed a moment to adjust to himself. He knew he would have to properly introduce them to their sister soon Sarada was in need of companionship from other children and he knew her brother's would be perfect. He frowned as he heard his door being knocked on softly. He looked at his daughter and sighed lifting the child up and sett her down on the couch. He knew it couldn't be Naruto his friend had meeting on meeting's going on and he knew he wouldn't have free time for a while. Tenten sniffled as he opened the door frowning as he looked at her almost annoyed. She looked up at him her lip trembling as she sniffled.

"You knew and you didn't tell me." She said defeatedly. He frowned and stepped out of the room closiing the door not wanting to wake his child.

"I didn't think it was important for you to know right now." He said crossing his arm's annoyed. She froze and looked down.

" You really didn't think it would be important for me to know what's had you've gone all this time literally YEARS! Your going to act like I'm nothing like I really don't matter." She said rubbing her eye's again. Sasuke frowned and looked away.

"I've told you this your nothing to me I don't love you I barely care for you as a person the man you knew the man I was to you is gone and will never be back." He said coldly. She whimpered and clutched her heart frowning.

"I'm not asking you to come back butI'm atleast asking you to care just a little for the sake of my sanity." She cried out growing angrier. He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know you honestly I don't so how am I supposed to care for a stranger." He said wincing at his own word's. She flinched and looked at him even more pained then before.

"I wasn't a stranger when you tried to climb into my bed you knew me well enough then!" She shouted getting angry.

"Watch your tone Tenten I have neighbor's here and you were a stranger I knew would have a usuable soft spot for me. I took advantage of the fact that you would have been easier to open up to me in my lapse of judgement. Don't take it like it was a moment of love or care." He said almost uncaringly. Tenten stepped back and looked down, her body shaking more then it was before.

"I can see why she cheated on you this you the one that set in now is someone who doesn't deserve love or happiness your cruel and selfish. That's why she found comfort in another but I guess karma is a bitch isn't she. Sakura got her's by having you and you got her leaving you in the dirt for a weaker lesser man if that doesn't say something I don't know what..." She said stopping at the last word from feeling a asearing pain in her cheek. Sasuke stepped back shaking his head angerly. His palm burned from slapping her cheek sharply he knew he fucked up he didn't want thing's to go that far but hearing her say those thing's he couldn't hold his anger in any further.

"Don't come to me crying wanting me to show you some care some love...something and then say that! I have never felt so much rage and disgust except for when ever I'm around you the first day I saw you here I should have just ended you nipped it in the bud but I didn't I didn't want to turn into that monster I used to be but here you come nipping at my heel's like a sad puppy insulting me because I could never love some boring dull ugly woman. The other me could have because you were all he had if that's vene it he could have just stayed becuase your lack of talent and dull blood line was easy to over p;ower with his own in the children he made with you which was true those boy's will be strong but not because of you. No never because of you it will be from my genetic's only. So why don't you leave and cry to someone else becuase I want nothing to do with you." He said cursing the way he turned so cruel on her. She stepped back clenching her fist's every cell in her body wanted nothing more then to slaughter him were he stood and leave like it was nothing but she knew she would never be strong enough.

"Put your hands on me again an I swear to you I will rip them from your body and leave you to bleed out dead. I SWEAR!" She yelled stepping closer to him scowling up at him." Don't come around my home my children or me ever again I'm done with this bull shit you pull one day your fine the next your a monster I'm over it. Go back to Konaha forget we exist because those children will never see you again as long as I live." She snapped walking away leaving him to stand there lost in his head.

He slowly walked into the house his heart pounding painfully he wasn't sure what to do how to act or think everything was a mess even more so. He never meant to be that cruel to her but she was a puzzle he wasn't sure if he wanted to solve or not. With everything going on she was this blocked part of his mind that fustrated him to the point of madness. He wasn't sure why he couldn't feel anything but irritated around her and when she came to him today with this want for answer's when he didn't even have them himself it was his mental last straw. He knew she was serious with him about staying away and it broke his heart even more. He wanted to be around his boy's and he wasn't going to let her keep him away. He would let her cool off and try and apologize later on but for now he would stay in and hide from the world a little longer.

Tenten was lost every emotion was ripping threw her like she was paper in the wind. She made it home and went straight to her room she knew the boy's would be curious but she wanted to let the red mark fade down a little before they saw her. She had enough of all of them she knew seeing those memories from her past would destroy her and who would have thought the one thing she had missed the most would be the one thing to rip her to shred's at every turn. She was over it she didn't need him or a hope of him even if he played nice the man she cared for was dead and the person he left on the battle field was back. He could live with his monster's on his own she wasn't going to try and allow him to see his children and she wasn't going to try and be there for him loving her or not. She couldn't handle being around a man like that. He could suffer his life on his own.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Firstly this is my first ever fanfic it's going to be a very different universe and I'm just writing for fun. Secondly I hope y'all like it...fingers crossed.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it. Also I know it's been a while since I've updated but hopefully I'll have abit more time with winter coming along.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 9...**

 _ **(11 Years Earlier...)**_

Sasuke stood happily in front of the village elder as he held Tenten's hand tightly it was the day they'd been holding off on for a while and finally decided it was time for. He couldn't help but smile at her she looked a little nervous but he understood this was a big step they were about to take. The ceremony was peaceful and quick there was only a few people in town to witness them and then they were on their way. He held her hand as they walked down the street towards their usual place to eat. Tenten had decided it would be the perfect place for them to celebrate since the old man who owned the place had been rooting for them from the start of their stay there. Tenten sat down dusting her chair off first making sure she didn't dirty her white wedding kimono Sasuke looked at her and rolled his eye's playfully.

"I thought you didn't care about what you wore today?" He asked making her glare at him for a moment.

"Well I didn't but this kimono is to beautiful to dirty. How were you able to afford this I thought the budget was tight." She countered back making him look away a blush on his cheek's.

"It doesn't matter how I got the money for it ok." He said looking down at his beer while Tenten smiled.

"There's no shame in shoveling shit for your wife." She said blushing at the word wife. It happened she was going to settle down and that was something she wouldn't have expected to happen any time soon but peace came quicker then she ever thought. He looked at her and set his hand on her's looking toward's the window.

"Yeah well no one else need's to know what I had to do so let's keep that a secret." He said as the bar owner came over to them smiling.

"Look at the two of you I see were celebrating let me go get some of my finest wine's I'm sure you'll love it." He said excitedly as he set down some food for them to snack on. They nodded their head's politely and smiled going back to their conversation.

"Your to prideful we have a home that's beautiful and warm because of the hard work you put yourself threw so stop acting ashamed." She said to him seriously.

"Your not the one coming home smelling of cow shit now are you." He said almost a little to sharply that made her take her hand away.

"No I'm just the one who has to was them by hand. Now stop it already will you." She snapped annoyed. He frowned knowing he pissed her off , he stood up and sat on the same side of the booth she was in ans scooted close to her wrapping his arm around her waist setting his chin on her shoulder sighing.

"I'm sorry alright." He whispered setting his forhead to her cheek. She kept her head turned and continued ignoring him. He blinked and leaned closer to her putting more weight into her making a almost whining noise.

"Now I apologized you need to except it that's how this goes." He said playfully as she turned a little to look at him.

"Only if you stop acting like what you do to provide for us is terrible." She said blushing again at how close he was to her. He nodded his head and kissed her cheek softly sitting up straight.

"It's not what I'm used to but I'll stop acting like that for you ok." He said grasping her hand again smiling at her. She nodded her head and smiled again setting her head now on his shoulder. The elderly man came over with a bottle of his most exspensive sake and some more food smiling at the young couple. Sasuke couldn't keep his hand's to himself even while they ate he wanted to hold her hand or sit closer to her. It had been a long time since he was able to just feel comfort from another person. He knew she understood that and sweetly dealt with his almost clingy action's.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh to herself as he downed another shot she could tell he wasn't much of a drinker and the men at the bar kept buying them shot's. After the 6th one he was starting to have more then a buzz and Tenten could tell he would be sick in the morning. She cut him off after the last round and stood up taking his hand to help him up. Tenten wasn't much of a drinker but she could hold her own, Sasuke frowned and looked up at her confused.

"Were leaving?" He asked stumbling to his feet a little more then she would have liked.

" You've had enough and I'm tired." She said putting his arm over her shoulder which was going to be a problem on their walk back because he was atleast a foot and a half taller then her. Sasuke looked around hazily as the street's blurred into the path toward's their home. He knew she would be mad at him for getting drunk and he never meant to not on their wedding night atleast but in all honesty he was nervous. All his time threw out the year's was spent on vengance and gaining power in all those year's he never had time for woman. He knew she wasn't a virgin and it wasn't that part that bothered him it was the fact that he knew he would disappoint her. He could hear her talking to him as they made their way into the house.

"You idiot you know you can't handle sake so why'd you do that huh?" She asked as she set down there thing's and led him towards the kitchen chair. He blushed drunkenly his head lolling back as he tried to speak.

"I didn't want you to think I was less of a man." He said openly. She blinked and took his shoes from his feet setting them by the door.

"Disappoint me? How didn't you think this would be disapointing too?" She asked walking back over to him. He tried to sit up straight but his head started to pound fiercely.

"You know how stop playing stupid Tennie only one of us has done this stuff before and I'm not Neji." He said not thinking about the word's as they came out. Tenten froze and sighed softly.

"I didn't expect you to be Neji he and I...are love was different. The love you and I share is between us I cherish you both and I don't expect you to be like him I'd prefer that you weren't it would hurt my heart to much.." She said standing in front of him her palm on his cheek. Inside Sasuke was screaming at himself he knew he messed up and he could see the forgiving look in her face. " Now come on you need to sleep this off can you get to bed?" She asked grabbing him a bottle of water and a bucket.

"I think I can walk myself I'm not a child" He said standing to fast for his own good forcing him to lean on the table because the speed made him sick. She sighed and took his arm again guiding them to bed.

 _ **An Hour Later**_

Tenten sat on the edge of her bed patting his back as he groaned in pain like alway's he was getting sick from the sake. She set the cold water on the back of his neck sighing softly as she patted his back. This was not how she wanted to spend her wedding night. She didn't expect anything fancy or special but she definatly didn't want to be babysitting her husband's hangover before it even started. She was lucky she had time to put her wedding kimono up and some pajama's on. Sasuke frowned at the bucket he sat over annoyed with himself the more he vomited the more sober he became and the more of an ass he felt. He made her watch over him when she should have been sleeping he made her worry for nothing. He sighed and sat up slowly looking at his wifes annoyed softened face.

"I'm sorry again." He said taking the bottle of water she handed him.

"Well next time stay away from the sake can we agree on that?" She said more then asked making him nod his head.

"I don't know what happened the old man kept pouring more and more before I could even keep count." He said taking a rag wiping his mouth off. He slowly stood and took his bucket dumping it into the toilet they had then leaving it in the bathroom after he washed his mouth out. He walked back in to see his wife sitting on her spot in their bed reading a magazine.

"So why didn't you just tell me you were nervous about having sex with me?" She asked making him stop in his track's.

"Who said I was nervous just because your a little more practiced then I am doesn't mean I'm nervous." He said regretting what he had said. She raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Me being a 'little' more practiced then you mean's nothing you yourself said you were nervous don't try to step out of this now not after the night I just had with you." She snapped making him flinched. He loved her he loved how she called him on his shit, how she had no problem admiting how she felt. After year's of people never stopping him other then Naruto finding a woman like that by luck made him happy. Now he knew he was messing up Tenten never asked for much and the fact that he couldn't give her this night he felt shitty.

"You know I didn't mean it that way...I just didn't want to ruin anything for you. I'm no idiot but I still have fault's I didn't want to mess up and disappoint you." He answered honestly. She blinked and patted the spot net to her. He slowly made his way to the top of the bed sitting next to her quietly.

"Stop thinking to much into everything if I didn't want to be here I could have told you no whe you offered for me to come. I would have left month's ago when we were just getting used to one another but I didn't leave I stayed when you had that panic attack that bothered you for week's. I even held your hand and talked you to sleep if I wasn't ok with your flaws do you think I would have stayed?" She asked looking him seriously in the eye. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead knowing he was still probably disgusting, he had no clue how he lucked out with her but he did.

"I know this isn't the first time I've said this tonight but I'm sorry I'm a fuck up." He said falling into her almost she held him to her nuzzling the top of his head frowning.

"Will you shut up with that already I'll give you another chance if you stop apologizing right now." She said running her hand threw his shoulder length hair. He nodded his head and sighed nuzzling his head into her throat as they laid back down. It wasn't long before he could tell she was asleep he pulled her closer and tried to pass out himself.

(Present Time)

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto go on and on with Gaara as they spoke over plan's in the town. Gaara had been asked to come to the villiage to show them what type of power would be protecting them. He wasn't sure why he was stuck listening to everything but he would deal with it reguardless. Naruto was his friend and if he wanted him there with him then he'd listen and stay, he had nothing better to do any way's Sarada was with her mother this week and his temporary home was becoming too cold for him to be there longer then to sleep. His body was tired and physically drained from the dream's he was having, every time he would close his eye's it was like the seal would break and leak old memories.

He was brought out of his thought's as Gaara's older brother came in grinning for some reason he knew he didn't like the man he seemed cocky and crass. Sasuke sighed as Naruto looked to him smiling.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" He asked making Sasuke blink not realizing what was happening.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to play off the fact that he didn't pay attention. Naruto sighed and crossed his arm's

" Another festival? IDo you think it would be a good idea." He asked Sasuke needing his opinion. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"That's a terrible idea these people are idiot's they've alway's been. What they need is a display something to wow them, something to show them we are the strongest." Sasuke said making Naruto and Gaara both nod their head's.

"Maybe like a battle of strength would make them believe that were unstoppable." Said Kankuro literally taking the word's out of Sasuke's mouth making him frown. Naruto smiled and stood up slamming his fist on the desk excitedly.

"That's a really good idea we can have a show almost and they'd never be the wiser. We can tell them were having a challange between are ninja to prove which is the strongest and they'll be so wow'd from the fight's they'll have to believe in us.l" Naruto said grinning happily.

Tenten walked threw the garden with Hinata as the kid's played she knew that the men were in a meeting and Hinata wanted her to visit so the kid's could have a play date. Hinata seemed fustrated lately the relationship between the village and Konaha was a little strained and she knew it was worse then thought when she saw Kankuro walking around checking the area. If he was there it meant Gaara was speaking with Naruto. Hinata sighed as she watched the twin's and Himawari try to rescue a bug while Shun and Boruto trained with one another. It made her happy to see the kid's having there own fun but she was still worried.

"Hina-chan it'll be ok Gaara-Sama and Naruto will handle the issues with the village. Their strong men people respect them." Tenten said trying to make sure her friend was ok. Hinata nodded her head and put on a smile.

"Your right Ten-chan I'm trying to think positively I'm just worried, Naruto is under so much stress and it's been so long since we've been back to Konaha."Hinata said as Tenten frowned feeling terrible for her friend. Tenten felt bad for her but she knew there was nothing she could do to really help them out.

"I know this will all blow over and you'll be back home in no time." She said trying to smile to put her friend at ease. Hinata nodded her head and sighed looking at the sky hopefully.

"I know your right it's justto much to worry about right now." Hinata said as the men all walked out. She figured they must have needed air and decided to step out. Tenten slunk in behind a tree trying to hide so that Sasuke wouldn't see her. She knew he didn't want to see her but still she didn't want anything to do with him.

Sasuke walked with Naruto and Gaara as they went to the garden to discuss more in fresher air when he saw his son's playing around. Without thought he stepped out of line and walked over to little group of kid's and picked up the twin's surprising them. The boy's all looked at their father confused and happy, Shun was skeptic and a little upset but he was happy to see him just like his brother's the only one not trusting this was Hide who sat a little farther away looking at a book Hinata had given him. Gaara and Kankuro looked at him curiously it shocked them that he was holding someone else's children. Last they knew he was married to Sakura and had a child with her.

"Dad!" Yelled the twin's as he sat down with them.

"Stop yelling your loud." He said hugging them as Shun and Hide sat quiet. He knew they wouldn't be as happy to see him he was surprised to see them there with out there mother but he was happy for it.

Naruto smiled and kept walking with the other men trying to divert there attention so his friend could have a moment. Kankuro blinked and shook his head he didn't like Sasuke and if he was having extra affairs behind his wifes back that was on him. He listened as his brother and Naruto went back to there conversation but he was growing bored with it. He wanted to see Tenten again he ran into her a little earlier while he was patroling and he knew he wouldn't mind talking with her. She was very pretty with long hair and a confidence to her that he found very attractive. He looked back at the avenger who sat listening to two little boy's rambling over and over again.

Naruto smiled when he saw his wife talking to a tree confusingly he knew it had to be Tenten and he knew she must have been hiding. The whole situation was mess but he did see some funny part to it like he's never seen a grown woman hide behind a tree from her husband before.

"Hinata come great are guest's" He said as she blinked and looked at him nodding. Hinata grabbed Tenten by the hand and dragged her over smiling at the men. Tenten blinked on the verge of ripping her hand away and running in the other direction but she knew she couldn't do that to Naruto and Hinata in front of Gaara.

Kankuro kept his face passive but he was happy to see the brown haired woman walk out from behind the tree this gave him more time to try and talk to her. He was surprised by how on edge she appeared even though she was trying to hide it they could all tell.


	10. Chapter 10

Firstly this is my first ever fanfic it's going to be a very different universe and I'm just writing for fun. Secondly I hope y'all like it...fingers crossed.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it. Also I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm gonna try to update more.

This story is M for a reason nothing to serious but if your sensitive watch out a bit just a little not much but yah know...

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 10...**

Tenten wasn't in the mood to keep up appearance's all she wanted to do was go to her boy's and leave. She bowed to Naruto and Gaara then greeted Kankuro politely as Naruto took Hinata's hand walking them to the tables they had outside. She sat down as Gaara and Naruto went back to their conversation. Kankuro looked at the brown haired woman in front of him and nodded his head to the conversation. He wanted to figure out a way to speak with her with out being to obvious.

" So Naruto this place is really nice did ya have it built?" Kankuro said figuring if he got the whole group talking it would give him a better chance. Naruto shook his head smiling.

"Nah we bought it when we came into town it's perfect for us with all the space and everything. It used to be a old bed and breakfast right Ten-chan?" Naruto asked her. She blinked not paying attention to the conversation. She was to busy trying to figure out what was going on between Sasuke and the boy's. They seemed like thing's were ok but look's can alway's be deceiving. She looked back to Naruto blinking.

"Pardon I was lost a moment there." She said politely. Hinata giggled and spoke for Naruto.

"He was asking if you knew what this place was before it was turned into are second home." She replied to Tenten as she smiled and set her hand's in her lap.

"Well when I first moved here it was a small inn run by this elderly couple who were so kind. It stayed as an inn for a very long time even after the old couple had passed." Tenten said making Kankuro smile. She looked at him a little confused but smiled back.

Sasuke sat with his son's and sighed contently for the first time in a while he was feeling better but worse at the same time. How could he be so cruel to these boy's they were his son's his blood and it wasn't fair for them to be treated the way they have by him. He wanted them to live happy lives better then what he had, he knew he needed to make thing's right with Tenten. Shun was very short with im and he understood why he had promised the boy he would train him and he neglected that,

"Shun." He said looking at his eldest son softly. Shun looked at his father and blinked almost sadly.

"You haven't been home in a while...you forgot about us cause your other kid didn't you." Shun said crossing his arm's looking down. Sasuke frowned and put his hand on his son's head.

"Your sister ins't the reason I was tied up and couldn't come over but tomorrow I promise I'll be back and we'll start training you again." Sasuke said looking at his son hopefully. It slammed him to think his son thought he wasn't around because of Sarada. He wanted to be the father they needed but he was still flawed and he knew that.

"Is it mom then?" He asked sadly. Ren and Sano both looked at their father and frowned as he shook his head partially lying to the boy's. Hide stood up and scowled at the man looking much like his father at that age. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Hide in that moment he could tell his son wasn't going to sweep anything under the rug.

"It doesn't matter if it's momma or not he doesn't want us if he did he woulda stayed when he left the first time not go and have a new family. He's just gonna leave us again because it's easy for him." Hide said dropping the book then running down the yard toward's his mother. Sasuke stood quickly following behind, it was moment's like this were he cursed Sakura more then any one. She created this grief and heartache.

Tenten was in conversation with everyone when Hide hit her like a ton of brick's. He was her little baby even though he was growing up and she knew he was the easiest of the four to cry but why would he be crying? She blinked and cuddled him to her kissing the top of his head.

"Hide what's wrong?" She asked looking up seeing Sasuke make his way over hand's in pocket face tense.

Naruto sighed and looked at the problem about to unfold Hinata took his hand and squeezed it smiling at him. Tenten looked at the group and stood holding Hide to her side.

"I'll be right back I don't want to bother you guy's much longer." She said walking up toward's Sasuke.

Kankuro frowned watching her walk off, he was beyond confused were those kid's her's and why would Sasuke be hovering around her? Sasuke looked at Tenten and frowned as she walked past him holding Hide as they went.

"Come on were gonna talk." Tenten said walking toward's the house sounding defeated. He nodded his head and followed behind her closely. He could see Hide was still upset and it bothered him even more that he couldn't make his son believe him. Tenten stepped into Hinata and Naruto's kitchen and sat down at the table pulling her eight year old son into her lap cuddling him to her. Sasuke chose to stand by the door looking every where but her.

"Why was he crying Sasuke." She asked trying to play thing's nice and easy instead of head first. He frowned and looked down.

"He think's I don't care about him or his brother's that's why he's upset. I don't know what you've been telling them but you know that's not true." He said bitterly. Her jaw dropped and she stood up setting Hide down standing him in front of her.

"Hide your father loves you he's just very busy. I promise there is nothing either of us love more then you and your brother's even if he's away your the most important thing in the world to us." She said kissing his forhead " Now go play with Shun momma will come and get you once I'm done speaking with your daddy ok." She said patting him on the back as he walked out the house to begrudingly go back outside. Sasuke frowned and looked at his wife annoyed. No matter how many memories he was gaining back all he feel's toward's her is annoyance and anger. Tenten sat back down and set her palm on her forhead leaning back sighing.

"I give up Sasuke...I really do. I've alway's known you were insecure but I don't think I can keep doing this." She said throwing him off.

"Me... insecure that prove's you know nothing about me." He said cockily. Tenten raised an eyebrow and crossed her arm's smirking.

"Are honeymoon night you were so worried about how thing's were going to go you got drunk and I had to take care of you the whole time all because you were afraid you couldn't screw me right. That yell's insecure if I don't know what does." Tenten said flinching when he stepped forward quickly. He stopped in front of her blinking every part of him wanted to deny that it happened but he knew it was true. He had remembered it the other day it bothered him to think of her taking care of him like that. It also bothered him how quickly she flinched away from him had he really hurt her that badly.

He stepped back and looked at her softly.

"I want to apologize for the past few week's. I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did I'm sorry not just to you but the boy's." He said looking at her honestly. Tenten sighed and stood up looking at him closely.

"I know your going threw alot of issues with Sakura and your child with her all the way to are own issues but your being unfair. I don't know how much you've remembered or not but the man I knew wouldn't let his son cry like that. The man I knew wouldn't put his hand's on me so carelessly like you have. You apologized I get it but I still just don't want you around what are you going to teach my son's? I don't want them thinking they can go in and out on family, that it's ok to hurt the woman they were with because there mad. Do you know how ahrd it was to explain away a mark on my face to them!" She said almost on the edge of shouting.

He frowned and looked at her trying to keep calm he would never try to show his son's a bad example and he didn't think he hit her to harshly she was a ninja. He ran a hand threw his hair and stared at her blinking she stood arm's crossed staring up at him with so much anger her cheek's were red. He almost had to stop himself from laughing she looked so funny to him. Tenten blinked and frowned shaking her head quickly.

"Don't you startb that with me your not going to try and throw me off guard by acting like him." She semi shouted. He blinked and frowned not fully understanding." I'm serious just stop all of this I've had enough I don't know what you've been threw the last six year's you've been away but you weren't like this the six you were with me. You were open and happy not closed off and mean. If this is how your going to stay then why bother those boy's and I were just better off thinking you were dead. The memories were much nicer then the reality we got." She said turning and headin toward's the door.

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed her from behind hugging her to him awkwardly. He didn't know why but her word's hurt him more then he could understand, almost like the old him was trying to break out and comfort her. She stood still not sure what she should do she wanted to relax into him and cry her eye's out but he was a cannon sometimes and it scared her that she couldn't fully read him. He set his forhead to her shoulder tightening his arm's around her waist sighing softly.

"Tien." He said softly nuzzing toward her neck. She blinked and tried to turn around confused. He didn't know why he called her that or why he would suddenly love the way she smelt but he closed his eye's and kept her close.

"Sasuke let me go!" Tenten shouted tear's starting to rim her eye's as her heartbegan to pound faster.

"Just give me a minute."He whispered against her throat making her shiver."I don't know what's going on with me and I don't know how to be the perfect father but let me try." He murmered into her. She blinked and wiggled around looking him in the eye's sadly.

"I've tried to give you chance's but you can't walk out on them, You can't come and grab me and sweet talk me calling me by my name it's not right. You...this you doesn't love me this you doesn't know how to love and I refuse to be hurt again I refuse to let MY son's be hurt." She said stepping away from him and out of his arm's. He clenched his fist's and took a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"You have no clue what I'm able to feel or not I love my children and that's all that matter's." He said looking at her seriously."You can not keep them from me Tenten I will be around them reguardless of what you want. You live in a home under our name's I can come and go as I please. I may not be legally married to Sakura anymore but you and I are still very married. I can move into that house and be there full time if I need to be you couldn.t stop me." He said making her frown and step further back.

"You think your funny? You couldn't handle a minute in that house I know it." She said frowning. It was killing her that he was going to threaten her like that." Then what when you do when you have Sarada huh! I doubt Sakura will let you bring her daughter to my home." She said in a know it all tone. Sasuke looked at her and laughed almost seriously.

"She has that man she cheated with around my daughter and do you see me acting like a foul...no so I can have my daughter where ever I please and that will be in my HOME." He said making Tenten frown deeper. He stepped to the side and walked out claiming he was going to pack. Tenten was rolling her eye's there was no way he was going to be that ballsy.

After their conversation at Naruto's house she took the boy's and went to the house. It took her a while to calm Hide down he was to upset and she had to cuddle up with him and try to cheer him up. She wasn't positively sure Sasuke was going to do what he said he was going to do but it wasn't something she was going to tell her son's. His threat wasn't the only thing that bothered her he said her name not the one she dealt with and grew used to but her birth name. How much he was remembering and if he was getting them back why was he still so cruel.

 _ **10 YEARS EARLIER...**_

Tenten lay on her side trying to catch her breath as Sasuke held onto her hip's tightly still moving slowly within her. She blushed and let out a tiny yelp as he leaned forward and nipped her shoulder trying to get her attention. She blinked and looked up at him pouting.

"Did I hurt you Ten?" He asked stopping his movement's completely. He was nervous about having sex with her being so close to her last month of pregnancy but she insisted it was ok. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his first born child because he couldn't keep his hormones in check. Tenten wiggled a little bit and leaned up kissing him gently.

"You worry to much the last thing I would want to happen is something bad happening to are child." She said moving slowly against him. He grunted and kissed her a little rougher nipping her bottom lip gently.

"I know but I still worry about both of you...your all I have." He murmered against her cheek as he slowly began to thrust on his own again. Tenten shivered and arched her back a little higher. She never felt so comfortable before when she was with Neji it was alway's almost mechanical. Not that it was bad but it stayed in routine he wanted it a specific way every time no exception to it. She tried to take control one time and he passive agressively achknowledged her the whole day but with Sasuke she had to teach him what she liked and he listened there was no guessing because she was straight to the point. They alway's worked together to meet there goal even if it meant she wanted to be on top he didn't mind and she loved it.

She clung to him tightly as they both came unraveled, he slowly moved to lay next to her pulling her closely to him humming peacefully. He placed his hand softly on her stomach and kissed her shoulder blade making her smile softly.

"I told you we'd be fine alright." She said placing her hand on his locking their finger's together. He smiled and shook his head happily.

"I will never stop worrying about you both. It's been a long time since I've had a family I'd do anything to keep you guy's safe." He said letting go of her hand to cover them up. She smiled and rolled to gently onto her other side so she could face him. One thing she learned about her husband was he was sentimental and sweet, his outside wouldn't show it but once you mattered he was a totally different loving person.

"It's been a very long time since I've felt this loved." She said agreeing with him on everything. Tenten had spent most of her life alone without family much like he had it was something they had bonded over at first.

"I may have chosen you to come with me but I never expected to feel this way ever." He said pushing some of her hair away from her face. He couldn't help but smile at her pink tinted cheek's.

"I'm happy you love me Sasuke." She said setting her forhead to his."I don't want my child to grow up knowing they weren't made because of love." She said looking down sadly.

"That will never be an issue." He said touching her cheek running his thumb against it softly. She smiled trying not to let her emotion's get to her.

"I know and I'm so lucky it didn't happen that way. I don't want are children to go threw the same heart aches and pain's we did." Tenten said sniffling again. Sasuke sighed and pulled her closer hugging her to him. He never knew her whole story just like she didn't know his but all he knew was her father wasn't there for her and her mother and her mother died while she was still young.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" He asked in between kissing the top of her head. She sighed softly and cuddled up as close as she could get then looked at him a little sadly.

"I was born Tien Momochi my mother was the daughter of a traveling trader and my father a ninja. I think my mother's father had a gambling problem because when he lost a bet he traded my mother for a night to a ninja named Zabuza. I think that my father got more then he bargained for because my mother fell pregnant with me and he was in no way ready to hace any children but he let her keep me even made her give me his last name. When I was three or four my mother had enough and ran away to Konaha she never told me anything about that man I was to little to remember anything about him. I never even knew if he cared because I never saw him again. Thing's with my mother were rough because she had ill will toward's me I was afraid of her more then I was anything. When I turned eight she had left home to go on a trip or something but she never came back some ninja came to my home letting me know she had been found dead by a river torn to shred's. I never knew what happened and no one knew who I was as soon as we moved I was no longer Tien but Tenten. What a stupid name I used to think but I grew used to it I never had a use for the last name and I was't allowed to use it for fear my father would find me and do to me what he did to my mother. I now it had to be him." She said rambling off making Sasuke lay stumped and sad for her.

They both had their moment's like this with each other laying together being each other's emotional support. He sighed softly and nuzzled to her sighing.

"It doesn't matter what last name you have now or who made you because I'm here to protect you...I'm here to be your family now. Just like you are to me were all that matter's for each other that and are daughter." He said making her smile softly at him.

"I'm telling you it's a he not a she your gonna see." She said patting her stomach happily. Sasuke smiled and did the same lovingly he sighed softly and closed his eye's tiredly.

"We'll see Tien we'll see. Until then let's go to sleep." He said as Tenten blinked at him nodding her head. Tenten closed her eye's and smiled cuddling in trying to relax it threw her that he called her by that name but she didn't mind it if it was him saying it.


	11. Chapter 11

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story you guy's are all flipping awesome and I'm sorry for the super late update.

It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it and I definatly enjoy hearing everyone's feedbacks it's great.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 11...**

Sakura was lost in thought as she mindlessly rubbed her stomach calmly. Sarada sat next to her coloring being a good child as Shinji sat complain and as she learned from their trapped time together he did that a lot. She hated this village and she hated Tenten that woman stole every bit of happiness from her and she wanted it back. Shinji looked at her and frowned.

"I say we leave any way's let Sarada stay here and we can go back home. Sasuke will be back sooner then later and you can split custody then." Shinji said as Sarada looked at her mother trying to figure out what this man was talking about. Sakura looked at him semi shocked a frown growing on her face.

" Why would you say something like that I would never leave her with those people. The fact that you would even bring it up just makes me sick!" She almost shouted making Shinji flinch. He sighed and shook his head oh how he was getting tired of this waiting game. He was losing her attention and he could tell she would leave him if he didn't change a few thing's. Plan one would be getting rid of her ex husband, plan two would be getting the chakra seal removed from her and then moving them to a totally different village probably somewhere in wave. They could raise their child and leave Sarada to the wolves. He knew his future wife wouldn't want any reminders of her past even if it hurt a little at first.

Sakura frowned at him and stood up slowly putting her hand on her back as she stood. She was tired of Shinji trying to make her do what he want's she wasn't going to listen to him she would leave with her daughter as soon as he ended Sasuke and that was it. He might not even be coming with her when she left.

-In Town-

Tsunade walked threw the village frowning with each step she took. How was she supposed to go on with her retirement when Naruto sends for her with a panicked letter talking about talking some sense into Sakura and checking over Sasuke. She knew he sent it week's ago but she was traveling and finally found herself the perfect place to sit and gamble her money away. She was proud of the boy he had grown up threw so much and was doing so well she knew she would have to help him. In a lot of way's she saw him as the son she wanted but never had and it gave her such pride to see him running not one but now two villages and raising a family. It made her heart swell with pride knowing that all that grief paid off.

She walked up towards the well guarded second home and was led in by a ninja at the door. Naruto sat with Hinata in his office a few hour's after he had seen Gaara off to his hotel, it was finally time for them to unwind. Sakura had kept her and her little family locked in their bedroom so the place was pretty calm right now. He was drawn from his thought's when the last person he expected to walk in did. Tsunade walked in holding Himawari as the little girl giggled calling her the cursed name of grandma.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto said standing up quickly as Tsuande waved him down.

"Yeah it's me in the flesh now stop calling me that you'll make me feel old." She said looking around the little office he had set up. Naruto came over and hugged her a grin going ear to ear.

"I'm glad you finally read my note." He said pointing her to a chair as Hinata waved and said her hello's. Naruto went back to his desk as Tsuande sat down shaking her head.

"I have other thing's to do ya know. I can't always come around and fix thing's for ya brat." She said as the little girl in her lap giggled. Naruto nodded his head and frowned.

"I know it's just thing's have turned into a serious problem and I don't even know where to start to tell you but it has to do with the seal you found placed on Sasuke a few months ago." He said as Tsunade raised an eyebrow and listened as Naruto filled her in on everything that was going on from Sasuke being married to Sakura placing that seal on him. Tsunade sighed sadly and feared that she would do something like that but thought better of her to not do that.

"So you've had someone else seal her chakra? And your sure you'd never reenlist her I could take the process from her so she could never do it again." Said Tsunade as she handed his daughter to his wife.

"I want to say maybe one day but I don't think she would be trusted. How could I let her continue to help people when she did what she did. She ruined him and I don't want anything else to happen." Naruto said almost sadly. Tsunade felt for the boy his family was going threw a crisis and she wanted to help.

" Think about all the people she's help Naruto she is your top med ninja in the village that would be like twisting your arm for no reason." She said trying to make him see reason. Naruto frowned knowing she was making a point.

"Then what should I do I've seen what it's done to him why would I want that for her too." He replied sadly. Tsunade looked at him seriously and smiled.

"I'm the one who taught her I know a lot more then any one else. I'll do two thing's for her one will be she can only use her skill's for helping a patient, comrade and herself if in harm. Then I will seal away the technique I had shown her so she will know what she did how it happened but never have any memory on how it was performed. Any chance she would to learn it will go from her min in an instant. She will still e able to work and live but she will know what she had done. I think it's what's fair." She said having a week spot for her pink haired top student. Naruto looked at her seriously and sighed.

"I'll agree to it if she doesn't get to know it happened. I want her to slowly find out what she's gotten herself into. Now what will you do for Sasuke?" He asked crossing his arm's.

"I want you to call him here and I'll examine him. I can see the damage done and if I can fix it or not I'd like to try." She said honestly making Naruto almost optimistic.

-Some Time Later-

Sasuke sat once again in Naruto's office annoyed beyond belief. He was getting tired of all the back and forth but he knew the boy's were excited to see Naruto's children so once again the whole family was in the home. Tsunade was quiet as she watched him like a hawk it made him very uncomfortable. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and Tsunade keeping his arm's crossed as he stared at the two. Sasuke looked tired but he seemed to be alot calmer compared to the last few time's he'd seen him.

"So I asked Baa-chan to come out and see what she can do for you. She's the one who taught Sakura the seal she think's there maybe a chance to fix it." He said watching Sasuke sit up a little quicker. Tsunade frowned not wanting to disappoint the boy's.

"I said I could try I didn't say I could work miracle's. I also want to semi seal Sakura's abilities so she can still continue to be of service to the village. The people shouldn't suffer because their best medical ninja made an error in judgment." Tsunade said as Tenten and Hinata walked into the room finally joining the group. Tenten frowned looking at her old idol, this woman had done nothing but pass her over as a ninja since she was 13 and it bothered her to walk in hearing this once leader of the village talk about the woman should be given her control back.

"Wait why would you giver her back her chakra control when all she's done is abuse her ability and keep a man kidnapped for 6 year's. If anything she should be locked away but because she's an old friend she get to walk around and live her life like normal while my son's and I had to go threw grief and sadness all because her childhood crush." Tenten said her hands clenched into fist's tightly. Sasuke looked at her seriously for a moment and frowned. He never threw this whole thing thought that way about it and it bothered him. Technically he was kidnapped taken against his will for some woman's fantasy to come true.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow feeling a little disrespected by Tenten's statement. Sakura wasn't a bad person the girl was her best student and she knew she meant no harm so why should the village suffer. She knew Tenten probably still held a grudge from her turning the woman down as a child. Tenten had asked to train under her, to learn her techniques and Tsunade denied her. She knew that woman wasn't strong enough to be her underling and Tenten hated her for it since.

"Just because your biased doesn't mean I'm wrong Tenten you need to put those issues aside and think wisely about it."Tsunade said making Tenten flinch.

"You honestly can't be serious she knew he was married knew he was a father and then still knowing all this used that highly restricted seal on a man who DIDN'T want it and I'm biased. don't you think your judgment is clouded Tsunade seeing as she was your chosen trainee you would of course defend her even when she stole my husband from me against his will!" Tenten said crossing her arm's trying to keep control. Sasuke looked at her and frowned giving her a be quiet look she rolled her eye's at him and stepped towards the door. Tsunade stood and looked at her annoyed.

"I know your bitter I understand that but you need to be smarter. This was one of the reason's I didn't choose you to learn under me your not able to handle simple issues appropriately." Tsunade said making Tenten flinch. Naruto looked at Tsunade and frowned not liking the turn this was taking .

"Tsunade-Sama your here to check over Sasuke not sit and argue thing's from the past alright." He said sternly. Tsunade nodded her head and sighed looking to Sasuke.

"He's right now I want everyone to leave the room. I'll call when were done." She said as Tenten walked out fuming with rage.

Sasuke sat still as the other's walked out leaving him alone with one of the people he never really cared for. She always reeked of Sake and body odor, he thought it was very irresponsible of her considering her position.

"So what are you going to do to me?" He asked watching her check over his eyelid's looking into them deeply. Tsunade frowned looking at the seal wrapped around his pupil's, not many people could see the seal because it was meant to be hidden but she saw it plan as day.

"Give me one second before I tell you anything else." She said lifting his other eye lid frowning. "Well from what I can see she did use the seal but it was weak either she missed a step and didn't realize it or she wasn't paying attention and didn't preform it properly. I heard your gaining memories back and that's because slowly but surely the seal and your chakra are fighting against each other. Even more so since you now know the seal is there. Your body is trying to right this mistake it seems." She finished not letting him know she already saw the seal a few month's prior would keep thing's a little more controlled.

Sasuke frowned and leaned forward looking at her seriously. He was at his wits end and all he wanted to know was if she was going to be able to fix it or not.

"So is there anything you can do to fix this then?" He asked watching as she sat back down.

"Well not really at this point your already doing the impossible by breaking it weak or not it's a hard feet to pull off." She said frowning as he glared at her annoyed.

"So nothing then I'm trapped in this angry limbo because your student and you can't even right her wrong's?" He snapped back making the blonde woman frown deeper. She was disappointed in Sakura this wasn't what she taught her that jutsu for. She misused it and caused all these issues what was she thinking?

"Sasuke I think in your heart all of your love and compassion dominantly went to that woman and your children. When Sakura put that seal on you I think part of your emotion's went with it they were a big part of your memories and that's why your feeling so much conflict and in time I think they can come back slowly as more memories release so will the feeling's. I'm not sure when but I'm sure it will happen you have to be patient and try." Tsunade said. Sasuke gripped the chair trying to keep his disappointment in check.

Sakura walked down the hall and froze seeing Tenten and her children in the living area. The last time she had seen her it wasn't well and it would never be well but now she didn't want to deal with this. She turned quickly to head back to her room when Sarada let go of her hand and ran to her older brother's quickly squealing. Sakura frowned and chased after her.

Tenten blinked and looked up as she watched Sasuke's daughter rush to her son's happily. It warmed her heart to see the small girl she was a adorable little girl and it was sweet to see her excited to see her brother's. Then the moment was ruined as Sakura came behind her trying to get her to come back to her like they were going to harm the little girl. Tenten would never treat Sarada different or cruelly that child had no clue what was going on and here Sakura was acting like it would be poison for the child to come near them. Sano and Ren giggled and ran to their sister hugging her as Shun and Hide looked at their mother confused.

"Sarada come here NOW!" Sakura yelled as the three children froze. Tenten frowned standing up.

"Sakura it's ok let the three play." Tsunade said walking out of the office making Tenten frown. Sakura froze and looked at her teacher frowning.

"Tsunade there is no way in hell I'm letting my daughter near those people and I think you should stay out of it." Sakura said making Tsunade raise an eyebrow. Tenten looked at her boy's and pointed towards the door they were leaving and she had no time to sit around and listen to some woman argue and disrespect her kid's.

Shinji stood in the room packing bag's like the world was ending. This was the perfect time for his plan to work and come threw everyone who needed to die was in the same home and within second's the mercenaries he hired would be storming in killing all but he and his soon to be wife. He grabbed their clothing and then some water bottle's keeping an ear out for what might be going on.

Naruto stood with Hinata in the kitchen as they talked about everything that was going on when he heard it. The sound of a body dropping and quick footstep's. He looked to Hinata and frowned.

"Quickly go get the children and head to the panic room now." He said readying himself for what was going to happen as Hinata rushed into the main room. Tsunade and Sakura kept arguing Hinata looked to Tenten as she went towards the door with her boy's and stopped her. Her hand's shaking as her own children followed her.

"Ten-Chan something's going on we need to move the children to the panic room now." Hinata said looking around nervously. Tenten looked at her boy's and tried to calm her panic.

"Alright lead the way." She said grabbing the twin's hands and ushering her older two behind her. Sakura looked at Hinata and blinked.

"Where are you all going!" She asked noticing Hinata having Sarada with her.

"Sakura something's happening I'm taking the kid's to the panic room till Naruto say's it's ok." Hinata said blinking slowly as suddenly the window's caved in and broke. Within second's the room was filled with smoke and Tenten dropped to the ground covering her boy's. Shun and Hide clung close to their mother as she covered the twin's. She started whispering for Shun to take his brother's and hide under the house threw the cellar. Shun shook panicked as he grabbed Hide's hand and Hide grabbed the twin's slowly as they crawled. Hinata blinked threw the dust seeing the boy's head towards the kitchen's cellar door telling her children to follow. Sakura stood ready to Fight as did Tsunade who kept Sarada behind her.

Tenten's pulse was racing as she looked around trying to keep her eye's on the children and the window's. Hinata was the first to see the storm of kunai flood the house with out warning suddenly the room was a target zone kunai after kunai shot into the window's aiming for the woman around them. No one not even Sakura noticed they weren't aiming for her she grabbed her daughters hand and rushed her towards the cellar door the other kid's went threw. Tenten hissed in pain as her skin was cut by her attempts to dodge the blades aimed for her head.

Naruto frowned as he stood in front of a large man grinning widely at him. He had hoped the woman and children were ok but he believed in them enough to know they'd be ok. When he had rushed outside he noticed Sasuke was battling a tall man with long blue hair pinned back. The two gave each other a knowing look as they went back to battling the men who snuck up and killed the anbu that secured the area.

"What the hell are you bastard's doing here?"Naruto asked Punching the man in the jaw as Sasuke finally dispatched his foe heading for the other. Naruto wanted answers while Sasuke wanted blood it was clear as Naruto pinned the man to the ground his foot on his throat tightly. The man just grinned up at him blood dripping from his mouth.

"We do as were hired to do and it seems like were getting the job done." Said the man as Naruto frowned and ended him.

Sasuke frowned as he ran threw at least 4 men in no time. Why would someone want to attack them at a time like this the men had no clan mark's nothing to tell what village they came from. He froze hearing a scream of pain coming from within the house.

Tenten felt her energy going high as she lost blood rushing over to Sakura's side stabbing a man in the back of the throat as he tried to attack Sakura again. Sakura looked at the stab wound on her shoulder wincing and clutching her stomach in panic. It just hit her that now in this moment this child could be harmed. Tenten kicked the corpse to the side dodging another weapon that came from the window. Hinata was keeping count of how many enemies were in the area and sighed noticing the number of bodies dropping. What she hadn't notice was Sasuke rushing into the room wild eyed with panic.

Sasuke's mind went blank as he ran into the house fear filled him as he waited to see the worst to come. It was like reliving his childhood over again and he refused to lose his children. Never again would he lose a family member. The first thing he saw was Sakura turning to a person in the smoke filled room. Her face was wrapped in panic and he knew he needed to find the other's. Without thought he grabbed the person and threw them from her like a potato sack. Not caring where they landed or what they did.

Tenten gasped as she was ripped away from trying to help Sakura and thrown towards a wall gasping in pain as a sharp burn feeling hit her in her thigh and then in her chest. She looked down her eye's wide as she stared at the large kunai knife buried in her chest and thigh. Who ever threw her aimed her right for the next onslaught of weapons and she was paying for it now. Hinata rushed to Tenten looking over her, it didn't look good.

"Sasuke threw you why did he throw you!" Hinata said making Tenten's eye's go wide. He threw her to get to Sakura and she was wounded in worse shape then she was.

"I'm getting cold Hinata" Tenten said softy feeling her body growing cold. Hinata stood panicked as Sasuke ran Sakura to her room keeping her hidden from the trouble while he ran out to find the other's.

Shinji smirked walking out from their room' restroom looking at Sakura happily.

"Are you ready to leave my love?" He asked not yet noticing her shoulder wound. She stood blinking looking at him confused.

"You did this?"She asked shakily looking at the packed bag's. He smiled and stood closer to her happily.

"Yes I hired them to get rid of all are problem's now we need to run and get out of here." He said she looked around and grabbed a towel wrapping her shoulder.

"We need to get Sarada and go like now!" She said wincing at her shoulders pain. He smirked and nodded his head.

"Of course here I'll go get her where is she by the way.?"He asked heading towards the window.

"The cellar there's another door by the left side you can get into." She said starting to take care of her wound. He nodded his head frowning at her injury jumping out of the window. Little would Sakura know was that he was going to lead one of the merc's to the cellar to handle the light work. All he had to do was wait a minute to come back saddened.

Shun sat in the corner trying to calm all the other's down and it was difficult. He wasn't sure what was happening or why but he knew they needed to stay quiet. Hide looked at the floor board's above them and frowned at the large amount's of blood seeping threw and staining the wood above them. The last thing he wanted to do was let his brother's know so they could panic too. Suddenly the door started jingling till it opened and someone came down quietly. He looked to Shun and stood hiding behind a pillar keeping the other's hidden behind a crate.

"Little one's come on out now I won't hurt you." Said a gruff voice holding a sword. Hide started to shake frowning as Shun looked around for something finally finding a shovel. Hide took his brother's lead from across the room. Shun was going to hit the man and Hide was going to try and grab his weapon's. Easier said then Shun tried his best as he rushed behind the man getting kicked away dropping the shovel. Hide gulped and started looking for something for himself.

Tsunade rushed around looking for Naruto she had just finished fighting off her own enemies leading her outside all the way down the path further from the house. She gasped looking at the cellar door wide open she ran as quick as she could hoping the children were safe. Hide winced as he watched his brother standup quickly trying to keep the man from his brother's and the other's. Hide cringed as Shun tried his best to keep the man distracted but it was failing. His hand shook as he found a sythe for the garden and rushed behind the man hitting him with the large blade threw the back of his neck making the man drop to his knee's and choke.

Shun took this chance to grab the man's sword and stab him threw the chest as hard ad he could. His nose bleeding his boy bruised but he wasn't going to let this man hurt his family and if Hide could stab this man the Shun sure as hell could. That was how Tsunade found them standing over the large man's body blood covering them as they braced to fight her too not sure who she was.

"Boy's it's ok your safe now I'm going to protect you guy's." She said sealing the door then heading to look over the boy's.

Sakura wailed her heart out as Shinji rubbed her back trying to calm her. He had just come back covered in blood fake tear's in his eye's telling her that her daughter was dead like the other's and that they needed to leave right then. She dropped to the ground shaking and crying her heart breaking as Shinji tried to rush her piece's back together.

"Please love we have to go right now before anyone find's us here." He said lifting her up there bag's in a scroll kept in his pocket's She shakily nodded her head walking with him towards their exit.

"I don't think I can I have to see her I have to know for sure." She whimpered making him roll his eye's.

"Trust me you don't want to see that it was just to much please believe me." He said nuzzling into her as he walked with her towards the window's and like that she believed him and they were gone off to the country hidden in the mist to live out a nice long life away from them all.

Sasuke looked around as the dust cleared finally noticing Hinata kneeled on the ground treating someone as best as she could. Naruto rushed in finally clearing out the area of all threat's he was relieved to see his wife ok and tending to Tenten's wound's. He didn't see Sakura or Tsunade but he figured they could hold their own perfectly fine. The one he was worried for most was the children which he had yet to see but since no one was crying and the floor wasn't littered with smaller bodies he knew they must be ok too. Next was Sasuke he could tell he was out of it completely he looked lost and it worried him even more until Hinata called his name panicked.

"NARUTO I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!" she yelled trying to stop Tenten's bleeding. Naruto rushed and gasped looking at how pale their friend and become and how lost she was looking.

'I'm here what do you need me to do?" He asked trying to keep thing's calm. Tenten looked around and started to shiver, she was getting colder and felt lighter like nothing was holding her down. All she wanted to do was see her son's again and die knowing they made it, knowing they would live on away from that monster who let this happen to her. She winced in pain and let out a soft faint cry tear's slowly falling down her cheek's as her breathing began to slow.

"He...He,,,,Killed..me" She whimpered out closing her eye's slowly leaving Naruto confused even more and Hinata angry.

"Tenten don't close your eye's you have to keep them open please for your boy's!" Hinata cried out. Sasuke blinked and coming out of his haze to hear Hinata yelling. He looked down and his heart stopped there on the floor lay Tenten blood surrounded her as two kunai sit in her upper thigh and chest. He didn't know how it happened and he rushed to them. Hinata stood up quickly and put her blood covered hands up.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" She yelled surprising him. He stepped forward trying to get to the mother of his children when Hinata grabbed a knife from the floor and pointed it towards him.

"SASUKE I'M SERIOUS YOU GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DID THIS TO HER YOU THREW HER AWAY FROM SAKURA AND INTO THOSE WEAPON'S BY DOING IT YOU KILLED HER YOU MURDERED HER!" She yelled tear's falling from her eye's as she thought of Tenten's children. Sasuke stepped back and frowned deeper his body shaking as Tsunade came into the room looking at all the chaos. He threw someone from Sakura but he couldn't reconise who it was the smoke was so thick and he was lost in his head.

He never would have thrown her if he knew it was her he couldn't do that to her during a time like that. He killed her he killed the only woman in this world that understood him and felt for him he was never going to forgive himself for this and he knew his son's wouldn't either.


	12. Chapter 12

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story.

It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it and I definatly enjoy hearing everyone's feedbacks it's great.

Also I would like to thank **Princesshyuuga01** for your awesome review's your rant's are definatly welcome lol!

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 12...**

 _Tenten felt warm, warmer then she was moment's ago...was it moment's ago? She couldn't tell what time it was or where she was even at, all she knew was that she was comfortable and warm. The air around her smelt comforting and familiar, like sandle wood and pine. She slowly opened her eye's and blinked a few time's staring at long dark brown hair on the pillow next to her. She gasped and moved closer trying to see if it was the person she thought it was hoping it was the person she thought it was._

 _"Don't move to quickly you still need to adjust." Said the man that made her voice catch in her lung's. Her mind went from confused to perfectly clear, either she was dead or everything was a dream because she was in her old apartment with Neji laying next to her._

 _"Neji?" She whimpered sitting up quickly. He turned and looked at her smiling faintly, she gasped and hugged him tightly her lip's trembling as she tried not to cry. Neji sat up and looked at the woman he had left for so long."I had this terrible realistic dream where you died and I married..." She stopped and looked at him while he sighed and looked away._

 _"You married the Uchiha and had a herd of children for him?" He asked making her cover her mouth, it wasn't a dream and she knew it from the large scar's on his chest. She looked down at her own moving the tank top and gasped. She was dead she had to be there on her chest was a large healed wound where the kunai once was. Neji was silently watching her slowly take everything in. It was bittersweet being with her in that moment knowing she had suffered so much because of him, because of everything that happened after._

 _"This isn't a dream IS IT?" she said her lip's quivering as fat tear's filled her eye's. She left her son's she passed away without telling them goodbye, without telling them she loved them. It ripped her heart apart even while she sat with Neji._

 _"No sadly it isn't but it's not your time yet. Your not dead either...more like in a limbo." He said brushing some of her hair from her face making her look at him softly." Your in the afterlife but not completely, your body is still hanging on but it's up to you to survive or not Tenten." He said as she wiped her tear's trying not to let her sadness overwhelm her._

 _"how would I get back to them how do I get back to my body?" She asked looking at every feature on his face missing him even more while he was there. Neji stood up and reached his hand to her calmly, it would be hard for him to explain to her but he would try._

 _"You have to try and fight past your pain Tenten, you can't give up and just let this be your last stop. It would be selfish of me to ask you to stay, to want you here when I know your children need you more." He said as she took his hand standing up quickly hugging him to her. She felt so comforted by him it was the first time in a long time she was feeling at peace._

 _"I wanted to be with you for so long it hurt to breath and now that I have the chance there isn't anything more in this world then to be back home." She said nuzzling into him gently. He sighed and stroked her hair, he knew it would be hard seeing her after watching her for so long. Feeling the heartache of her being with another,watching her raise children that weren't his own. Giving up his life was hard but in those moment's his sacrifise felt like an eternal hell then it did freedom._

 _"I know that this time isn't the right time but could we at least enjoy a little time together before your away from me again." He asked softly as she tearfully nodded her head. It was a well of conflicted emotion's building in her, she couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. All she wanted to do was live a nice peaceful love filled life and as it seem's maybe she wasn't going to get it._

 _"I'd love that Neji. I've missed you so much." She said softly as he leaned down and kissed her softly._

 _There day was slow, quiet and, perfect for them. He showed her around the copy of the village she knew as her childhood home filled with face's long since passed and it warmed her heart to know that in the afterlife those who deserved it were given the most peaceful second life. She watched as people ran shop's and played game's just living the second life they needed. Neji said it was perfect because children grew but no one aged any older then middle aged if they didn't wish it. Tenten a little out of place as everyone watched her as she walked around with Neji._

 _"They can tell your in between world's you give off a soft light around you. It's alway's a rare sight so their curious." He said as he looked around the market for the right item for their dinner. Tenten nodded her head and looked around with him till someone caught her sight. There across from her at the stall stood a woman with a gentle face and dark hair smiling at her. At first Tenten took it as a curiousity thing but each stall they went to they followed till she finally spoke up._

 _"Ma'am is there something on my face?" Tenten asked falsely polite. Mikoto laughed and watched her daughter in law squint at her annoyed with her antic's. Mikoto had watched this woman and her son for year's and was so happy to meet her. She wanted to beat her fool of a son but she knew she couldn't from her current state and she excepted that but it didn't mean she could get to know the woman who had given her four grandson's._

 _"Oh I'm so sorry it's just I've alway's wanted to meet the mother of my grandson's." Said Mikoto as she stepped around to be in front of her. Neji frowned his jealous getting the better of him in this moment, no matter what he did the Uchiha managed to ruin it. Tenten froze and looked at the woman a little shocked, she wasn't sure how to approach this moment. How could she when the last time she had seen this woman's son he in a sense killed her._

 _"Your Sasuke's mother." Tenten asked looking at the woman awkwardly. Mikoto smiled and nodded her head stepping forward and hugging the woman, Tenten blinked and hugged her back trying not to appear uncomfortable._

 _"Yes I am and I want to apologize for everything he's done to you poor thing. I wish I could teach him a lesson but I know that would be impossible for me to do here." Mikoto said looking to the ground regretfully. There were so many thing's she wished she could do to change thing's and make right for her son's but she knew she couldn't. The only comfort she had was knowing hopefully one day they would come here and be with her and their father, giving them the second chance to make thing's right._

 _"Your not to blame for his action's there's no need for you to apologize...Ma'am." She said not sure what to call his mother, Mikoto smiled and patted her shoulder._

 _"You can call me momma or Mikoto if you wish but I would prefer momma you are family." She said smiling not noticing the flinch Tenten and Neji both gave._

 _"I don't think your son feel's that way Mikoto-san." She said awkwardly. Mikoto took her hand and sighed, she knew her son did some damage to her and she wanted to fix it not for him but for this woman._

 _"Why don't you come with me and have some tea we can speak more, you can tell me all about my grandson's." She said hoping Tenten wouldn't say no. Tenten felt Neji's glares behind her back and looked down feeling like a rock in a hard place._

 _"I'm so sorry I wish I could but I'm actually having dinner with Neji tonight and I just can't pass that up." She said looking down feeling guilty. Mikoto shook her head and took Tenten's hand looking to Neji smiling._

 _"I promise Hyuuga-san I'll only take her an hour then the rest of the visit will be your's with her all to yourself I won;t bug you two anymore after that." She said smiling Neji sighed and looked away knowing the woman wouldn't stop._

 _"Fine if you insist, Tenten I'll get dinner started on my own alright." He said turning quickly not even letting her answer. Tenten's hand was grabbed and slowly but surely was led to a small district on the edge of town. It wasn't quiet but it wasn't filled part of her wondered why. Mikoto walked beside her son's wife and couldn't help but smile, she had seen the love they had shared and the care they felt for eachother. It saddened her to see what their love turned into. She wasn't going to ask or beg her to remain by her son's side that would be cruel, but knowing what they had been threw she just wanted to get to know the woman who changed her son and raised the children he had._

 _Tenten was led to a beautiful home towards the end of the district, it made her nervous knowing this was his mother. This was his family home and this was something she knew he wished he could have done all his life, it made her feel almost guilty. Mikoto took her to the main living area and told her to sit. The wait was quiet as Mikoto came back into the room witha tray of tea and small cookies._

 _'So Tien tell me how has your life faired you so far where did you come from?What did you do?" Mikoto asked sipping her tea, Tenten blinked and looked at the table nervously._

 _"Well...it's hard to really say honestly." She said scratching the back of her head."I grew up in Konaha, I also trained as a ninja for almost all of my life. Now I run a small weapon's and tools shop in the village hidden in the mountain's. It's decent life I enjoy it for the most part,as you know I have four son's Shunsuke 10, Hideyoshi 8 but his birthday is coming in a few week's so he'll be 9, then the twin's Sanosuke and Renosuke my little monster's their 5 and it scare me how fast they've all grown." Tenten said smiling down at the table thinking of her son's. Mikoto smiled at the woman and watched her carefully._

 _"I know it had to be hard for you to raise them alone for so long. I wanted to help so much more so when you went into your last labor. I tried my best to let you know someone was watching espicially when it got hairy with Sano coming out backward's." Mikoto said making Tenten look wat her wide eyed._

 _"You were there really?" She asked his mother confused, she smiled and nodded her head laughing softly._

 _"Oh yeah once in a while when ones we care for need that comfort and help we can make are way to them and try are damndest to make thing's better. You have no clue how many time's I've tried to help my son ut he never want's to except it. I've tried even more so since he married that pink haired frog of a woman. My poor sweet grandaughter is trapped between two fuck up's." Mikoto said sighing sadly. Tenten laughed softly agreeing with her more then ever._

 _"I used to love him so much, we had a rough start and a rough end but when it was good it was beautiful. I'm happy for those moment's but I know there gone." She said looking down at her hand's. Mikoto reached forward and patted the girl's hand's smiling._

 _"When ever things get rough talk to me because I can hear it and I will listen no matter what. I may not be able to speak back but I will listen." Mikoto said smiling bright. They spoke and laughed for a long while enjoying stories from their past's. Tenten never had this type of motherly affection and Mikoto was so kind to her once again she felt bittersweet knowing she wouldn't see this woman again until she passed._

 _Neji stood at the stove stiring the curry he had simmering in the pot, it had been an hour already and he was getting annoyed. This was their time and he waited so long to see her he at least wanted this little amount of time with her. Tenten smiled as she walked up to her old apartment door smelling the one meal she and Neji both enjoyed completely. She knew he would be upset but she felt the visit with her soon to be x husband was worth it she was a great woman. She walked in to see Neji setting the table not to happily, she felt a little bad she missed an hour of their visit together but she knew he would get over it._

 _"I'm back I'm so sorry Neji." Se said walking up behind him setting her chin on his shoulder, he sighed and rested his head against her's._

 _"I understand she's someone who wanted to spend time with you too, I'm no child I can share." He said softly Tenten smiled and kissed his cheek happily. The evening was calm and peaceful the way they used to be were they shared small talk and soft touches just enjoying their time together. A larger part of her wanted it to last ,she wanted to stay with him longer but she knew it would end. She needed to go back to her body and live for her son's. Her eye's were growing heavy as she rested her head against him gently feeling her body pulling from her._

 _"Neji?" She said drowsily but still there._

 _"Hmm?" He replied knowing their time was almost up, She looked up to him and smiled genuinely_

 _"I don't know how long I'm going to live but I don't want you to wait for me. I don't want you to be lonely anymore, I hope it doesn't sound cruel or like I don't love you but because I love you I can say that. It's not fair for you to suffer and watch as other's feel love and loved I want that for you so please find it here for me." She said slowly closing her eye's, Neji sighed softly and understood what she meant. He was alone even with his mother and father around he wanted someone for himself to love and Tenten with or with out Sasuke was out of reach for now._

 _"I understand Tenten and I will try but know I love you." He said kissing her forehead one last time knowing she was gone back to her body._


	13. Chapter 13

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story.

It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it and I definatly enjoy hearing everyone's feedbacks it's great.

Also I would like to thank **Lil-Princess-Of-Death**! Your review was really great to hear and thank you for that your the reason why I figured I'd push this one out early.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 13...**

-11 Years earlier-

Tenten stood quietly watching Sasuke as he tried to figure out which way they would go next, slowly but surely they had started to bond together and nature was one of those thing's. They had started their garden and now they started to travel threw the path's surrounding their heavily wooded home. Tenten blushed as she watched her boyfriend look up at the large tree's around them curiously, she couldn't help but giggle softly as he stopped to look at her confused.

"What's wrong Tenten?"He asked raising an eyebrow, he knew she was a little odd but she had this thing she would do when watching him and oh how he knew she was watching him. They hadn't yet married but he already thought of her as a important part of his life now. She was different then what he was used too, she never let him pout or feel sorry for himself and that was something he needed. She kept him grounded and they still had a lot to learn about each other.

"Oh nothing I just think these tree's are beautiful don't you?" She said trying not to tip him off that she was watching him so intently. He smirked making her blush as he walked up closer to her almost like a predator. She blinked and stepped back blushing darker as he walked around her.

"Do you forget I'm alway's on edge? I can alway's feel when you watch me Tenten." He said resting a hand against her cheek, Tenten blinked her face completely dark red realizing he knew what she had been doing. He smiled a genuine smile and ran his thumb against her upper cheek happily, it took him a long time to finally get her to stop crying over Neji and he felt shedding his rough shell to help her helped him remember how to feel again. The first few month's were very rough for them lot's of yelling and cruel words all the way to crying and helping each other. On some level he felt they needed each other to fix themselves and he felt it really worked because here they were 9 month's later on the way to getting married and pretty happy.

"Well you need to know you've had the worst booger right in your nose that's just been there for day's and I haven't had the proper moment to tell you. So now that the cat's out the bag you might as well get that thing out of there I can't stop staring at it." She said trying not to seem so obvious. She knew she was caught but she wouldn't let him get the last word on the matter. He blinked and laughed softly making her cross her arm's as he took a deep breath wiping his eye's as she stood cheek's puffed playfully irratated.

"I know your lying just admit you think I'm attractive already it's ok." He said pulling her to him quickly making her gasp surprised.

"Aren't we full of are self today hmm?" She said resting her head against his shoulder nuzzling into him happily. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head softly.

"But I thought that's what you liked about me?" He said playfully hugging her tighter to him. She sighed contently and relaxed against him enjoying the peaceful setting around them happily.

"I'm tired can we go home now?" She asked doing her best to look up at him, he chuckled and nodded his head.

"It's getting late isn't it?" He said stepping back from her but taking her hand in his gently walking back with her slowly.

Their home was something they proudly built together and everytime they came back to it he couldn't help but feel prideful seeing the home he built for a family he knew with out a doubt he was going to have. Tenten was happy, happier then she was month's ago and she felt like after everything she had been threw she deserved it. She never got over Neji but she let herself feel a little more at peace with thing's, he died trying to save lives and because of his sacrifise he did. She could live knowing he passed the way he chose not one he dealt with. Sasuke was a big help for her understanding that and she was greatful.

Her first day's with him were hell, she regretted leaving with him thought herself to be stupid and weak but as time went on she started to understand more and more how this life was meant for her. They did little side job's in town while they slowly started earning more fund's to open their shop. He helped a local farmer in town and made a pretty penny to handle the dirty job's, she could tell he hated it going froma deadly warrior to a man who cleaned shit from hooves to feed them. She tried to show him how much she appreciated what he did but he never heard it, he would come home a scowl deep on his face as he threw his clothing on their front porch so he wouldn't stink up the house.

She was really happy for her life right now but she was also nervous too. She never knew what was going to happen and she was afraid thing's would go down hill any moment. Sasuke and Tenten finished eating dinner and lay by their fire place reading. Sasuke sighed softly as Tenten ran her hand's threw his hair humming softly as she read threw her book happily. He looked up at her and sighed softly wondering what she was reading.

"What is that?" He asked tipping the book so he could see it and frowned. She was reading a over romantic love novel and it made him cringe a little, those book's alway's put him on edge because it was another thing for her to compare him to and the last thing he wanted was for her to leave him because he wasn't perfect. Tenten looked at him and raised an eyebrow knowing he was going to act like a child over something little.

"It's a romance novel about a man who travel's across the world to get to the woman he love's after she's been moved by her family. It's quite sweet actually." She said trying not to feed into his insecurities, that was the one thing that drove her nut's about him. He was alway's worried she would leave him for something better, really just that he wasn't good enough and she would see that and leave. She would ignore it sometimes but then other's she would get annoyed and show him his place.

"I would travel the world for you, you know that right?" He asked turning his head in her lap so he could look up at her blinking, she smiled and rested her chin on her hand looking back down at him.

"I know this but this book has nothing to do with us Sasuke and you know it. Stop feeling threatened I...love you for you for the you I've seen and as long as this you continues to love me back and keep me happy then it won't matter what other's do." She said smiling down at him sweetly, he blushed knowing she caught his doubt's and leaned up kissing her on the lip's gently. She leaned in closer and nipped his bottom lip playfully. He blinked and looked at her a little surprised by her assertiveness and grinned leaning up further pushing her on her back. Sasuke smirked and laid on top of her looking at her softly.

"This is one of the best birthday's I've had since before well you know."He said trying not to mention his parent's passing. Tenten sat up and blinked frowning down at him surprised.

"Today's your birthday?" She asked almost annoyed he hadn't told her, he sighed and shrugged looking up at the ceiling.

"It is but I never bother with it what was the point I was to busy trying to do thing's I shouldn't have been and I never had time." He said as she pulled him into a hug.

"That doesn't matter now. Where a family now you and I we need to know these thing's about each other." She said pulling his hair out of his face as she spoke, he blushed and leaned up kissing her cheek.

"Well I don't know your birthday so you can't be to mad about us missing mine." He said pinching her cheek, she blinked and looked away a little sad.

"I don't know when I was born my mother never really told me I would just go with the new year." She said making him sit up completely shocked, he may have been alone but when his parent's were alive they were good parent's alway's caring and attentive so it shocked him to hear she had no day of her own. He sat up and held her hand smiling.

"Then we'll just have to give you a birthday pick a day and from that day on it will be known as your birthday." He said making her blush happily. Tenten sat deep in thought and smiled happily.

"How about april 2nd?" She said tapping her chin in thought he blinked and looked at her curiously. She smiled and nodded her head excitedly.

"Why April 2nd?" He asked trying to think back on it, suddenly he blushed and looked at her seriously." The first time I told you I loved you?" He asked as she blushed looking away nodding.

"Yeah is that weird?" She asked as he shook his head sweetly smiling at her.

"It's not weird I understand because that's the day we knew it would work." He said as she nodded her head and cuddled closer to him.

-Present Day-

Sasuke sat quietly staring at the chart in front of her hospital bed frowning the chart had her nirthday on it and it triggered a memory he wished he hadn't seen, it made his heart ache with guilt the longer he looked between her and the chart. He knew he had made a devastatinglyhorrible decision without meaning to and now he had to sneak into the hospital to see how she was doing. Hinata wouldn't let him near Tenten or any of his children and he understood why but it killed him. He wasn't a terrible person he knew that but he had done so many terrible thing's he wasn't even sure if that was true any more.

For day's he had relived those moment's over and over trying to figure out why he would have thrown her but he couldn't tell who she was when he ran into the room it was smokey and he was lost. Rock Lee was on the other side of the door gaurding her from Shinji or Sakura or what ever other merc's that pathetic pool hired. It hadn't taken long for them to figure out Shinji was behind everything and if he was the cause Sakura was definatly part of it.

Naruto had sent out a few clone's and some anbu to hunt them down but nothing was coming up yet. It made his blood burn they had tried to kill them, they even tried to kill his children Shun and Hide had to kill a man to protect their sibling's and it broke his heart he couldn't comfort them. He wanted to protect them and keep them all safe and he managed to do the opposite.

Tenten had been passed out for 5 day's so far and they were worried she would never wake up, Tsunade had helped her as much as she could with how much blood she had lost. So every night when Rock Lee would grow to tired he would sneak into her room and just watch her, when he couldn't come in he would watch after their son's from a far.

Hinata was treating all of his children well and he was happy for that, she made it seem like Tenten was on vacation instead of healing froma terrible attack their father threw their mother into. He froze as he heard her murmer in her haze. He stepped closer trying to hear what she was saying when he froze hearing a name he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Ne...ji..." She whimpered out moving to her side slowly hissing in pain as she moved. He stepped back feeling a ping of jealousy not knowing why did he want her to call for him? They weren't together they never would be together he didn't want anything to do with love or relationships but he still felt some emotion for her he figured. He ran his thumb across her cheek trying to figure out this swirling pool of pained emotion's.

"Will you wake up already?" He whispered softly.

Hinata sat in the cleaned and redone living area of her home as Gaara and Kankuro came in to the home to finish help Naruto with the town's tournament planning and to discuss the attack from the other day. If people were still willing to become merc's then they wanted to find them and nip that issue in the bud. She had just put all eight children to bed and was finally able to breath for a moment to herself. Tenten's boy's were tough but she could still tell the older two were still shaken from killing the attacker they faced.

Naruto had to sit down and explain to them that they were hero's not just for saving themselves but for protecting other's. Those two boy's saved her children and their sibling's Tsunade wouldn't have made it in time if they hadn't tried and she knew she would be in their debt for the rest of their live's. Shun and Hide were humble boy's and would only speak lowly about it like the task they did meant nothing.

Hide lay on the floor mat his little brother's attached to his sides to afraid to not be close to someone after what happened. He felt cold and disturbed he knew the man needed to die but he couldn't feel anything but terrible for it. Shun seemed a little unfazed after the talk Naruto- sama gave them telling them it was what ninjas had to do but he didn't like it.

Then their was the fact they hadn't seen their mother since that night the last thing he heard his mother say was go and hide and he didn't want that to be his last memory of her. It scared him and he really needed his mother. Hide rolled to his side and looked out the window frowning at the hadn't seen his father either and it was scary how thing's seemed ok for a short moment and then boom his whole world was flipped in the worst way. All he wanted was his family back and thing's back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story.

It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it and I definatly enjoy hearing everyone's feedbacks it's great.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 14...**

Sasuke sat next to Tenten all night watching her hoping she would just wake up and go back to yelling at him already. He closed his eye's trying to stay awake, since the day of the attack and Shinji's failed plan to end them all he had yet to relax and well even rest. When he slept all he could see was the lifeless body of his first wife bleeding to death, in between those moment's he was stuck reliving the other pains of his past and it was wrecking him. He slowly lifted his head looking back towards the bed again watching her quietly. He would have to leave before Lee woke up and he'd have to hear about how Naruto wasn't going to take thing's easy on him anymore.

He leaned back and rubbed his eye's growing more and more fustrated at the way his life turned out. Why did he have to go back to Konaha when his otherself seemed so happy while here with this woman. It scared him how much he enjoyed being in this villiage to Konaha. When he had arrived with Sakura a while ago he thought maybe it was going to be an amazingly calm and peaceful time but that had changed quickly and he couldn't understand it, a big part of him wouldn't. He frowned as his vision went blurry and suddenly by the edge of Tenten's bed was a figure about his height standing over her darkly.

His first reaction was to try and jump up to confront the person by his first wife but for some reason he sat frozen in the chair as another version of himself stepped from the shadow scowling at him. The other verion of himself was wearing simple dirty tore up farmers clothing with his hair pulled back out of his face in a ponytail. The other version of himself was defiantly one from his memories of being with this woman and he knew he had to be dreaming. The other him crossed his arm's glaring at him the longer he stayed quiet, sasuke raised an eyebrow at his otherself and scoffed.

"Clearly your in my head." He said more to himself then the other. The other him looked back to the resting Tenten and set his hand on her forehead gently looking at her.

"That's obvious but that still doesn't explain why your such a piece of shit." Other Sasuke said cutting him another look, Sasuke stood and clenched his fists.

"I don't want to hear it from you too." He said in a hoarse whisper making his otherself roll his eye's.

"You need to hear it from someone. You married this woman we married this woman and loved her for so many year's after incident or not Sakura should have never been an option, We never loved her...ever and you just settled us with her!"His otherself yelled making Sasuke flinch irritatedly.

"I'm not going to be hearing this I don't care what you have to say it doesn't matter what's done is done I made my choices and here I am ok!" He gritted out threw his teeth trying his best to remain calm, his body growing cold as he looked at his otherself watching Tenten sadly.

"I loved her so much...and all you've done is ruin any chance of us being together again, and my sons how you've treated my sons if you and I weren't one I would have killed you on the spot with ebery ounce of energy I had you know that right?" His otherself told him a serious look in his eye's as he stroked Tenten's hand. Sasuke swalloed roughly trying not to appear fazed by his otherselves words but it was getting to him. This man his otherself was right on some levels in his mind, he never should have been so cruel to this woman who did nothing but care for and forgive him time after time of his ignorant assaults and cruelty.

"So your trying to guilt me then that's what this is all about..." He said looking to his former farmer self. The other raised an eyebrow and laughed showing much more emotion then the now version of himself ever would have.

"You shouldn't have someone come to guilt you into doing whats right you should know. I know Sakura manipulated us but we know right from wrong and you took all your anger and confusion out on the love of are LIFE! The one woman who cared about us because of who we were on the inside not because what are name represented or the things we did but because she saw past are damaged bruised outside and gave us a chance. She gave us happiness we never felt and all you've done is destroy her, did you not see how hurt she was inside over all of this? She was losing weight over this look at how sickly she looks." He said pointing to his wives sunkin in collar bones.

This made Sasuke flinch even more as his otherself went in on him more and more.

" You argued over a marriage with Sakura when she was cheating and you should have known..you know you knew. She would come home smelling different the way she would interact with Shinji the fact that you found the pregnancy test in the washroom and knew you hadn't fucked her in MONTHS!. But you still fought for that woman after you had proof your real wife...NO MY WIFE was right there." His otherself yelled making him jump as Tenten stirred in her rest. He stepped back as his otherself just glared him down.

He knew he was right he had a feeling Sakura was doing something when she would come home later from the hospital but he was to arrogant to think it was anything but a way to make him jealous. At some point he knew their marriage was over he could barely stand being around her and all he wanted was peace for himself and his daughter. His arrogance was the end of him and he knew that he needed to calm down and reflect. His otherself left her bed side and stood in front of him seriously.

"All these year's I've been trapped behind that seal trying to yell and break free...that migrane that blinded you the day you married Sakura was me trying to tell you to stop. The day you went on a your first date with her and your vision spotted that was me trying to tell you to go home. Everytime you had these issues it was me wanting to get back to my children and pregnant wife almost 6 YEARS of their lives I had to miss because of that woman and you wanted to argue with are real wife and belittle her because of some false promise from Sakura it was hell!" His otherself snapped clenching his fist's.

" At one point right before you went to Tsunade when you found that test I thought it was my chance to break us from this seal but you fought me and passed out we could have been free but you still tried to fight my sign's. Those flickers of being in the wrong place or seeing brown hair instead of pink al those signs and you fought me. Now look at her she could have died for all we know she could be dying and you're to stubborn to just admit it and get to making thing's right for her are sons and ourselves." His otherself finished his eyes telling Sasuke how angry he was to top his speech.

Sasuke sat back down rubbing his head as his otherself went back to his wife sitting next to her trying his best not to cry over her brokenly.

"I can't fix thing's now she'd never forgive me... those boy's will never forgive me. I never meant for this to happen I never meant to throw her in the way of the attack it was smokey and I was panicked...I thought everyone was dead even the children and I panicked I had flashbacks from the past and I panicked... the only thing I could make out was pink and I thought Tenten was someone attacking her I honestly just couldn't tell." He mumbled his otherself looking at him annoyed.

"She won't see it as an accident she'll see it as what you've told her since the day you came back, you told her she didn't matter and you made it clear to her when you shoved her into harms way for SAKURA" His otherself yelled making him jump and look towards Tenten. He knew she wouldn't wake up this was all in his head so there would be no way she could hear it.

"You don't think I know that! She'll never let me around the boy's or her ever again Hinata had them from me now. They won't believe me that it was an accident, I never meant for this to happen to her." Sasuke said looking down at his hands as his otherself sat beside him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" His otherself asked him as they both watched Tenten slowly roll to her side. Sasuke nodded his head slowly running his hand threw his hair.

"I'm not going to get any further with this with you I've heard what you had to say and I get it I'm a monster and a fuck up who ruined your life now just go away." Sasuke said looking at his otherself defeatedly.

"I want my life back and now's my chance the seals weak we can both feel it Sakura isn't around to force her chakra onto it more so I think if you let me try if we work together we can be the person we need to be you just have to stop being so hard headed first and let it happen." His otherself said optimisticly sasuke looked at him and blinked lost, what would happen to him if this otherself broke the seal how would they become one person when clearly they were completely different people.

"What would happen to us then?" He asked himself as the man smiled and shrugged.

"We'll just have to find out" His otherself said smiling geuinely to him. Sasuke frowned and leaned back resting his head on the back of the chair closing his eye's.

"I'll let you try...this once." He said softly fading into sleep.

Kankuro stood in the lobby of the small hospital walking to towards the room Tenten had been staying in. Gaara had been at another meeting with Naruto and he figured he would stop by to give the woman he had a small crush on flowers. How he regretted not being there that night of the attack, he knew he would have kept her safe but he stayed behind with Gaara to confrence call their sister. Temari had wanted to share with them an update on their nephews daily progress and they hadn't made it to Naruto's home till a little after the fact. He walked to her room and raised an eyebrow at the sleeping Rock Lee in front of Tenten's room.

He knew the man was watching over her because they were afraid of what the Uchiha or well Shinji and Sakura could do again. He shook his head and tapped Lee on the shoulder slowly waking the man up. Rock Lee blinked and jumped surprised he had fallen asleep on guard like this but for day's he was cutting his sleep schedule in half to make sure his sister was safe. Lee looked at Kankuro and blinked confused then stood up quickly.

"Kankuro-san what are you doing here?" He asked looking at the sand nin in front of him holding flowers in his hand bashfully.

"I came to see how she was doing and to drop off some flower's I figured she could use a guest since Hinata is super busy with all the kid's" Kankuro said looking off toward the window a slight blush to his cheeks. Lee smiled and stepped to the side letting him to the door.

"She could use someone to talk to awake or not I'm sure she would love the company." Lee told Kankuro as he nodded his head almost happily, on some level he felt a bit creepy since the two of them hadn't really known eachother and well he was still foggy on how the whole situation between her and the Uchiha happened but he figured the two weren't together so he was going to try anyway's kids or not Tenten was a strong woman and he wanted to maybe start something with her.

What he wasn't expecting when he walked into the room was the Uchiha passed out in a chair by her bed, he turned to Rock Lee a little surprised. Lee jumped into action grabbing the still asleep Sasuke up quicker then Kankuro thought he would. Rock Lee felt like a failure how couldhe let this bastard get past him when he was supposed to be protecting Tenten but all he did was let her be unguarded while he slept. Sasuke's head lolled back as he slowly woke up.

For the first time in the longest time Sasuke awoke with no headache, it was like a big tension was ripped away from him and it was pleasant. That was until he was shaken like a foul by none other then Rock Lee, he knew that meant nothing but trouble and he didn't want to get an earful over him being by his own wife. He froze and opened his eye squinting as thing's became much clearer, the seal must have been broken it had to be because his head wasn't pounding and it felt clearer to think.

"Lee let me go will you?" He asked raising an eyebrow to the man in front of him as Lee frowned and shook his head dragging him out leaving Kankuro behind.

"Oh no were going to Naruto he need's to handle you once and for all. Your never going to hurt her again even if I have to kill you to make sure of it." Lee said dragging them out of the hospital. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eye's letting the smaller green clad man drag him to Naruto's home. Sasuke was excited and he had a clue as to why. he felt like his whole body was vibrating with energy pulsing almost and he was greatful for it. For the first time in a long time he could feel...Actually feel not just go threw the motion's the sun was hot on his skin, Lee was draggin him roughly he felt alive.

Hinata sat outside with Himawari and Sarada on her lap and she went threw a picture book for them while the boy's did their usual of play training and rough housing. She was going to finish with the kid's then go to the Hospital around noon to visit Tenten and let Lee take a break. The poor man was torturing himself even with all the anbu around but they couldn't talk him down from staying by her side. They all knew he felt guilty when he didn't so they were going to let him work thing's out.

So she was a little shocked to see Rock Lee dragging a smiling Uchiha behind him a raged look painted all over his face as they tore up the drive way. Sasuke watched as his older son and Boruto stopped their practice to watch them and Sasuke felt his heart warm his oldest son Shunsuke stood there tall and proud not the small little thing that clung to his leg before he left and it made him feel joyous yet sad he had missed so much. Lee yanked him harder noticing he was watching the kid's

"Come on you don't get to see them." He demanded angerly as Sasuke sighed and let the man pull him past Hinata. Sasuke made a small wave to his daughter and kept walking.

Naruto stood in the living area with Gaara as they went over the last and final plans for the tournament between their men and thing's were going good. He felt a little calmer but he was still on edge over the whole attack from Sakura. She would never be welcome back again to have men try and kill he and his family he would never trust her and when he found her she would be punished to the furthest extent. He looked to Gaara as Lee burst into his home dragging the grounded Sasuke behind him.

He sighed outwordly having enough of these issues with his childhood friend, this was going overboard at this point he told Sasuke that he needed to go back to Konaha and rethink some thing's but he refused to leave his child and he was being stubborn. Naruto didn't know what to do with him he believed his friend when he told him he was lost in his head when the attack happened he knew he'd never try to get Tenten killed he wasn't stupid but it bothered him how easily it was for him to lose himself.

He told him they were going to care for Sarada while he figured himself out but he was not to come around till Naruto said so and to stay away from Tenten but seeing as Lee came bursting in angerly dragging his brother he could tell that Sasuke wasn't listening to that either.

"Naruto-Sama I found him asleep in Tenten's room you need to do something with him seriously because he never listen's he's going to try and kill her again." He said urgently as Sasuke rolled his eye's.

"Naruto I wasn't going to kill my wife." Sasuke said loosely making Naruto look at him a little surprised at how casual he was in the room with two other people.

"Your wife?" Naruto asked a little comically making Lee look at the Uchiha a little confused also. Sasuke ripped himself from Lee's grasp and sat down on the couch across from Gaara. He knew they were going to act a little shocked but he didn't care he finally felt somewhat like himself and he wasn't going to let them bring him down about it.

"I didn't studder now did I dweb?" He said smirking as Naruto noticed his change in attitude, he could tell something happened and he wanted to know what was going on.

"What happened to you Teme?" He asked as Gaara stood and looked to Rock Lee motioning him with him towards outside. Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed as Naruto sat down in Gaara's spot.

"My seal broke" Sasuke said smiling a genuine smile as Naruto sat shocked, Naruto looked at his friend feeling happy and annoyed at the same time. All this meant was more conflicted emotions and problems for his small little group.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank everyone who reviewed this story you guys are so awesome hands down!

Also I'm so sorry it's been a while since this stories been updated but I'll have a few chapter's coming out threw the week...hopefully =).

It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it and I really enjoy hearing everyones feedbacks it's great.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 15...**

Naruto wasn't a stupid man. What made him come off stupid was his ability to care to much and as his friend sat in front of him pretending to be his former self he knew his time for caring to much needed to come to an end. He wanted to believe Sasuke but after everything he'd done he knew this could be an act he felt it.

At this point Sasuke had no respect from him and it took his last actions to pull that very thin line into nothing. Sasuke wasn't allowed near his own children without permission, he could no longer travel of free will and depending on Tenten's bleak condition he would face some time in prison and he was sure of it. He was done with all of it and this little act wasn't going to let him slip up.

He leaned forward and stared at the man in front of him who was almost eager to speak with him. Usually he was used to the passive agressive hn's from his friend but today it seemed in his act he wanted to conversate and just talk. Naruto cleared his throat as he sensed Hinata bring the children into the house.

He wanted the kids as far from here as possible at this point after the attack he didn't want to take any chance's. He beefed up boarder patrol's and even set up barriers in the surrounding lower fields. There was no room for error with his children and he knew he grew to comfortable.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he ran a hand threw his longer haired more annoyed by the length then anything. Naruto blinked and looked at him again curiously, his act was coming off almost genuine but he wasn't going to by it.

"Oh I'm listening but that doesn't mean I'm going to just buy the fact that you broke free from your seal. What happened to cause that...?" He asked trying to get as muchinfo he could to read the situation a little better. Sasuke leaned forward resting his elbows and his knees and sighed.

"So let me start all over for you since your brain is still to small." Sasuke said jokingly." When I came to your village 6 years ago it was to let the Hokage know of blue print's I had found on some mercs. At that time they were trying to build a large number of men to take down Konoha, so I figured I'd stop by tell you all of there plan and leave but that wasn't my luck it would seem." He said looking down growing angery over the thought of what Sakura had done to him...to his family.

" I know all of this and we stopped the group I took down the leader myself but that doesn't explain why your this way now. Sasuke I've granted you so much freedom after all you've done and I refuse to let it continue I'm the Hokage and that means treating everyone under my rule equally and correctly...You can't just stumble in here smiling and pretending that your some different man when we both know the seal can't be broken. I'm sorry but your going to have to face what you've done and deal with the end result. I can't continue letting you go like this anymore," Naruto said sadly his voice letting Sasuke know more then anything that he was just done.

Sasuke sighed not wanting to give up but he knew he needed a way to prove that his seal was broken that he was himself again and not the angry broken shell of a man he used to be. He stretched and looked at his empty hand, he clenched his fist knowning that Sakura ran away wearing his father's wedding band and the woman who deserved to wear any ring from him was broken in the hospital because of him. He looked to Naruto and sighed.

"I know it's hard for you to believe but couldn't Tsunade take a look and show you?" He asked his friend hopefully.

It bothered Naruto with how much emotion he could see running threw his friend face and it was getting to him. All his life of knowing this man never had he truly showed emotion to him other then rage so it bothered him even more so now. He wanted to stay strong in his belief that it was all an act but he could tell his friend was really feeling things.

"I could ask her but I'm not sure when she's leaving she want's to front the charge to find Sakura and Shinji for all I know she could be gone now." Naruto said honestly. Tsunade was deeply hurt by what her number one student had done and had requested to go after them herself.

He refused knowing her judgement towards the woman was blind as his was for Sasuke, he didn't want to deny her but he allowed her to take a few anbu with her. He knew they wouldn't betray but he really hoped one of the other teams found Sakura first, any friendship they had was gone when she had her friends burst into his home attempting to murder he and his family.

Sasuke sighed and looked down again, he wanted nothing more then to be by his wife and children but he knew there was going to be a lot of damage control after everything he'd done while under restriction.

"Well call for her I'm sure she'll be able to tell you what I'm saying is the truth Teme..." Sasuke said as he was suddenly hit with another swarm of emotions. It was a slow build coming back into reality, one by one everything that bothered him and ripped him to shreds was coming full swing and Naruto could tell.

"You miss your kids don't you?" He asked watching Sasuke nod his head slowly.

"I miss her too...It's been so long and when I saw her again I could barely believe it." He said softly looking to the floor as the mood changed.

"So tell me honestly Sasuke how did you come back?" Naruto asked watching his friend fight back tears, Sasuke sighed and looked up at him seriously.

"It was rough to be honest just sitting there behind my own eyes watching as I wanted to respond differently or say something but no matter what I did I never had control. I was trapped in my own mind stuck watching my life go by while some other version of me had the controls. It's hard to explain completely but there were times I would trigger old memories and from the moment I was locked in my mind by her I felt the seal wasn't as strong as it should have been and that I had some hope but it took me a while to figure out." Sasuke said softly as he tnued his ears to the children playing outside of the room his heartaching knowing how much his children didn't care for him.

Naruto blinked a little shocked, finding this out brought something to light he never knew. The seal trapped the person and that meant so many of his damaged men and woman were still suffering but with no way to help them." You could see everything like it was a show but nothing could be done? Do you think it happen's this way for the others too?" Naruto asked feeling a strong string of guilt rip threw him. Sasuke nodded his head and frowned deeply.

"I think so and it's hell. Not everyone is like me Naruto, not everyone has the same level of chakra control so yes there trapped. It's no fun but for some maybe it's the better option." Sasuke said leaning back in the chair thinking back to how many night's towards the end he would try his best to break the seal. Naruto made the face he reconized as his well that's gotta change face and ti almost made him laugh.

"You have no clue how painful it was for me to watch as I raised another child with a woman I never wanted Naruto. Then coming here and all this it was like hell... my boy's don't even know or remember who I am and I never wanted that they were...They are my life and I want thing's as best as they can get back to normal. You have to believe me on that Naruto." He said softly making Naruto frown and sigh his hbleeding heart getting the better of him slowly.

"I make no promises on believing you Sasuke none, you need to understand this whole situation has gone way to out of hand and I can't trust you like I used to. I want to but I can't Hinata said she saw you with her own eye's attack Tenten going for the kill and I can't afford to let that go unnoticed because you might be suddenly back to normal." Naruto replied back regretfuly making Sasuke scowl but look away tear's slowly appearing on his lower lids.

"I understand and I'll never forgive myself if she dies...ever. That woman pulled me threw so much and all I've done is destroy her to the core do you think I want to be that type of man? Do you think I enjoyed watching as I did things to her I never would? When she and I lived together I couldn't even punish my own children I was so soft for her and here I am now siting in front of you discussing how I almost killed the most important person in my life." He belowed out lowly making Naruto look at him shocked.

There was a certain rawness in his voice that he only heard when he was truly serious and his barrier was starting to break down further. He knew he couldn't crumble but it was going to be hard.

"I know you'd never hurt someone you cared about on purpose but you still did Sasuke she's in the hospital for her almost third week in a coma and nothing you can do now will change that." He said almost a bit to cruelly making Sasuke look at him a little wide eyed.

"Don't you think I know that! Every night since she's been there I've forced my way threw to see her EVERY NIGHT! The man I was even felt it so much so that he would sit at her bed side every night not sure why he felt broken. That's how I was able to free myself because I wasn't going to let her go threw this any longer I needed to protect her from myself and I made sure I could come out and save her!" He barked out forcefully lifting himself from his chair and slamming his hand on Narutos desk to show how angry he was about everything.

Naruto stood and looked at his friend softly setting his hand on his shouder, he knew he needed answers and he was done asking questions. He walked over to the door and asked one of the anbu stationed by the door to go bring Tsunade to him. He was going to get to the bottom of this today and be done with it from then on.

 _\- With Tenten-_

She could hear beeping, every 3 minutes beep...beep...beep... At first she thought she was still with Neji peacefully sleeping in her old apartment laying contently next to him. It wasn't long before she felt the IV in her arm causing her discomfort and the numbness in her legs pull her to reality. Air caught in her throat as she fought the scream in her throat wanting to come out and show her agony. Tenten was in pain physically and mentally, she wanted to be in the after life wih Neji enjoying the day's of peace and calm. Just free from all the hardships that plagued her everyday life. Knowing now that she had to come back to the world that had treated her so cruelly ripped her apart.

Everything was unfair for her and in that moment nothing mattered. She didn't want to deal with the pain, she didn't want to stand up and continue on to just existing. Tenten wanted to be happy for her and her son's and at this point she ddin't think in this life she could be. She pinched her eye's closed tighter as the sun light ripped threw her room blindingly. So many question's went threw her head as she lay there lost in worry, why had he tried to kill her? Were her son's alright? Who attacked them?

She jolted and let out a sharp hiss as she tried to turn her head away from the window, the sun was blinding her and it would take a while for her eye's to adjust. Her throat was dry and she was having a hard time just breathing on her own at that point. She needed a nurse and some answers but first she needed to sit up.

Tenten was stubborn she knew that much and at this point nothing was going to stop her from sitting up, not the blinding pain in her thigh or the tight feeling in her chest. She hissed and reached for the remote that pushed her body up into a sitting postion slowly. It had been so long since she'd felt this type of pain and that was almost 11 years now. Tenten slowly opened her eyes and frowned staring at the large whit e door fustratedly.

Her sons needed her and she knew that much, she refused to just wallow in saddness like she wanted. How long had she been out? Her legs felt numb and she knew she couldn't stand on them, that meant she had been out for atleast almost a month. She coughed slightly trying to clear her throat so she could yell for help and hopefully get some water.

"Hello...?" She yelled her voice sounding weak and scratchy, She frowned as no one responded to her soft calls for help. Her head started to pound painfully as she replayed the night everything happened all over again to her again. The look in his eye's as he attacked her was what bothered her the most,the coldness and malicious look he gave her would never leave her mind even if he pleaded with her for forgiveness. Her heart clenched as her eye's began to water her emotions pulling her to pieces and she started to cry.

Any last little sliver of love she felt for that man were gone and she knew she would never get justice for the thing's he'd done to her. That's what ripped her apart more he would never serve for his wrong doings. She'd just live her life scarred and damaged becuase of him and she hated it...she hated him..

Rock Lee made his way down the hospital hall way slowly, he was pissed and everyone could tell from the bright red stain all over his face. He had enough of this bullshit and if Naruto didn't do what he needed to with that monster he would end himself even if he needed help to do it. He felt so bad for his sister and her situation. The only thing that gave him comfort at this point was her children were safe with Hinata and he knew that woman would protect them with her life.

He blinked quickly as he heard a small voice yelling for help and his energy came back ten fold as he rushed quicker to her room hopeful. He would always reconize her voice no matter where or when he knew it was her and nothing was going to stop him. He grabbed the nearest nurse and dragged her with him as he pulled the rooms door damn near off it's hinges to see Tenten sitting up in bed looking worse for wear but alive and smiling at him softly.

"Lee..." She said softly as the nurse rushed over to check her vitals and if she was alright.

Hinata sat quietly with the children while they all sat eating there lunch happily...well almost. She was worried for Tenten's middle son Hide. The boy had a heavy weight on his chets and she could tell what happened that night was weighing on him. This boy wasn't raised to understand some men have to die and he was clearly feeling guilty and upset over the whole thing. Shun had stuck close to his younger brother and it seemed they were helping themselves more then she ever could. She blinked and watched as a anbu she knew was specifically for the hospital rushed in and went straight to Naruto's office.

He was still speaking with Sasuke and she knew it was pretty serious. She sighed and spoon fed Sarada as her own daughter sat next to her slowly growing jealous of all the attention the other child was receiving. In seconds of the anbu being in then next moment three flashes darted threw the living area out the door. Panic filled her as her mind went to the worse thought it could...Tenten had passed. She looked at the children and kept a calm unnerved face not to alert them to the seriousness of the situation.

Shun frowned as he watched the man who ran the town, his "father" and some other man rush threw the house heading out. A big part of him feared it was about his mother and he wanted to see what was happening but he didn't want to cause any more trouble for lady Hinata. She was so kind to them it made him feel ok with staying there while their mother healed. He watched Hide push around his food and sighed leaning over to his younger brother.

"Hey you gotta eat I know your upset but you can't punish yourself for being a hero." Shun said repeating what Naruto had said to him later that day when it happened. He had pulled them to the side and gave them both a talk about how brave they were and how they were hero's protecting themselves and the other kids with them. Shun was proud, while Hide was still going threw the motions. He knew if there mother was her she'd knock him out of his funk. She always knew how to talk to Hide and it made him a little sad to think they couldn't visit their mother.

Naruto recieved the word that the hospital wanted to see him about Tenten and of course Sasuke had been there when the anbu member had spoken it ot him. He didn't want him there it wasn't right but no he wouldn't listen to him. Naruto rushed in front of his friend and kicked him hard in the chest flinging Sasuke by surprise into the large tree next to him.

"I'm sorry but your not coming." Naruto said dashing back to catch up with the other man, Sasuke frowned as he caught himself from falling deeper into the woodpile that formerly was the tree. He wasn't going to listen to Naruto tell him no and he'd be damned if anyone kept him from his wife. Sasuke sped up and met Naruto with a scowl on his face.

"Your not going to keep me from her." He shouted running a little faster making Naruto curse lowly. Naruto kicked of the ground launching at Sasuke with a quick force causing them to tumble and hit a small tree once again. Sasuke frowned not wanting to fight Naruto but not wanting to be held back.

"I will do what I need to to keep peace you don't seem to understand how badly you've fucked up. We may be friends but I am Hokage Sasuke what I say goes and Ive been passive enough with you." Naruto barked fustrated. Sasuke growled and ignored the man. Quickly the air changed and the two started a attack and dodge like fight. Naruto trying to land blows while Sasuke just tried to make his way to the hospital. Naruto growled and followed behind quickly.

Sasuke dodged another attack and rushed to the hospital door turning back to give Naruto a I won like smile when suddenly a clone appeared next to him followed by another and another. He frowned and looked as the clones started to laugh.

"Come on Sasuke this needs to end your not in control here." Naruto said as Sasuke stood still a deep frown etched into his face. He hadn't wanted to fight but he knew he was going to have to. After all the blood he had on his hand's he refused to fight like he used to and it was something Naruto had noticed instantly when he first attacked. He wasn't met with a blunt attack he was met with dodges and running. Sasuke frowned and looked around him calculating his number off Narutos he was going to have to fight it almost made him cringe.

It wasn't new for his body to fight, over the past six years he had fought and did so with out thought but that was when he was someone else. He felt rusty and almost sloppy as he began his quick isolated attacks on each version of his friend.

POOF!...POOF!...POOF! One at a time the clones started to vanish from Sasuke's weak attacks making Naruto evern more curious even when they play sparred Sasuke never held back this much and he could tell he was holding back now almost like he was a man afraid of his own power.

While the clones fought Naruto took this chance to slip into the hospital and see what was going on. He never enjoyed being cruel or coming off mean but this was what needed to happen now. He could no longer be so soft with his old friend, this man needed to realise games were over. Naruto quietly walked up to Tenten's room nervous for what he was about to see. He took a nervous deep breath and walked into the room to something he was afraid wasn't going to happen.

Tenten sat still as she looked towards the door to see Naruto standing there smiling happily like the jolly dope he was. Rock Lee hadn't left her side in the brief few hours she was awake and she didn't mind it. Her body was littered with bruises and she was still so tired but she refused to close her eyes.

"Naruto-Sama!" Rock Lee said as Tenten nodded her head to him politely not really wanting to use her scratchy voice.

"Welcome back Ten-chan I'm truly happy to see you made it we were worried." Naruto said leaning against the door frame that now had no door on it curiously. Tenten looked down at her hands and nodded slowly.

"I've heard you and Hinata have cared for my children I'm very greatful for that...Thank you." She said not to sure what she should say, Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"It's the least we could do after what your sons did to protect my children I'd do what ever I could to thank them." He said watching as Tenten looked at him curiously.

"What had they done...are they alright?" She asked panic building in her voice, Naruto waved her off and sighed.

"That night your boy's killed a merc who was trying to kill them If Hide hadn't dealt the final blow all of them wouldn't be here today so I also thank you for raising such stron and brave boy's" Naruto replied respect full in his voice, Tenten's voice caught before she could even speak. Worry flooded her face as she started to fuss and figure out how to get to her boy's.

"Ten-chan please don't hurt yourself I'll have Hinata bring them in a bit but now I would just like to speak with you about what happened that night if you wouldn't mind." H asked making her flinch the memory making her throat tighten.

"Your friend...your brother tried to kill me thats what happened!" Tenten said her eye's looking towards the light, Naruto frowned and looked at the broken woman before him. Lee patted her hand calmly trying to help her calm down.

"I would never try to hurt you like that on purpose." Said a voice Tenten no longer wanted to hear, Sasuke suddenly stood next to Naruto as Lee's eye filled with rage and Naruto looked at him shocked and pissed. Sasuke gave Tenten a heartbreakingly pityful smile as he tried to step closer to her but she flinched.

"Get out!" She said softly at first refusing to look in his direction. He reached his hand towards her wanting to make sure she was real, tears once again slowly filling his eyes as she refused to acknowledge him more the she had to.

"Ten...I promise you I would never hurt you...I love..." He couldn't finish his sentence because she looked at him and frowned deeply her eye's showing him nothing but hate.

"I don't care I want you gone I want you out I want you locked away what ever but DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY CHILDREN EVER AGAIN!" She yelled her voice cracking her throat burning as her shouting just made things worse. He froze pulling his hand back as Naruto gently tried to pull him with him out the room.

"Please Tennie listen to me I'm myself again I swear to you I'm no one else..." He whimpered out making her face grow harsher.

"I don't care who the fuck you are...your no one to me now..so leave and never come back.." Tenten said looking off seeing the heartbroken look he gave her, Rock Lee looked at her with pride. She was done there were no more chances no more forgiveness she was done. Back or not he was nothing to her and he wouldn't be anything to her sons...


	16. Chapter 16

I know it's been a while but I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story.

It's so great to know that people have good opinion's on it and I definatly enjoy hearing everyone's feedbacks it's great.

 **I own nothing but my imagination..**

 **Chapter 16...**

Sakura was beyond pissed, she stood pregnant, sweaty and raw. Shinji had her convinced that they'd be safe to run away from the leaf's anbu but she felt dumber for trusting him. They had ran for weeks with very few breaks and she wasn't going to be able to carry a healthy child and flee at the same time.

Shinji was exhausted but he knew they were closer then ever to the mercs's hide out. He knew of a small cluster of ninja and thieves who wanted nothing to do with the new law's. His father had run so much business threw there he felt it would be the perfect place to hide till they could cool thing's over. The small villiage was located right outside of the rain country, the muggy weather and terrible tracks to follow made it great for hide out's and no visitors.

"Shinji I can't keep running... the baby and I can't handle this." She said leaning against a tree her hand on her swollen stomach cringing. Shinji stepped next to her and smilled kissing her cheek.

"Sakura were very close just one more day and we'll be in my fathers hidden loft enjoying are time planning for our child." He said making Sakura nod still unsure of his honesty.

Sakura sighed softly and nodded her head trying to let her chakra build within herself. Her mind was feeling broken from the loss of her daughter but she was trying her best to remain positive.

(Back with Sasuke)

It had been hours since Naruto dragged him from the hospital and he still felt emotionally raw. All he wanted to do was be with his family and he wasn't even allowed that, his body stood frozen in front of the mirror in his old home. He decided to go back to his home, if he was going to try and fix all the damage that was done to his relationship and his family he was going to have to start somewhere.

The first thing he did was clean up the old fruit and watered the plant's next he showered. It shocked him to see his clothing still left up in the closet almost exactly the way they had been the day he'd left. He swallowed bitterly as he changed into a pair of dark navy blue pant's and a matching shirt.

It gave him chill's walking threw the once lively home that now sat silently vacant. It brought back emotion's from his childhood, he never thought he'd have this feeling again but here it was buried in the back of his throat. He stopped in front of the room that was the twin's and Hide's, it killed him to know that the son's he had left had grown up never knowing him.

If he had only ignored Sakura and went straight to Kakashi he'd have been here for his family not trapped in this sick situation. He never should have left Tenten after everything that had happened with Hide's birth he should have know better then to leave her like that. Guilt grew thicker in his lung's as he clenched his fist's trying to contain his rage.

Every cell in his body wanted him to go after Sakura and Shinji but he knew that she wasn't worth looking for, Naruto would handle it. He'd spent to much time away from his family and he'd be damned if he left their sides again.

He sighed and looked at the pictures hung on the wall. He and Tenten rarely took pictures but he was happy to see the walls where filled with pictures of his children. His heart stopped as he thought of his youngest child Sarada. Never had he felt so much confliction. He loved the child with his whole heart but he felt the betrayel of his marriage when he thought of the little girl that looked so much like him. He stepped from the room's wondering if Tenten would except the child or snub the poor victim of terrible choices.

Naruto had made sure he understood he wasn't allowed around Tenten and that if he tried anything they would punish him beyond belief. He bit his lip as he thought back to the shouting match they had outside of the hospital and scowled. He would never harm his wife the way his otherself had and even then it wasn't on purpose but no one would believe him.

He sat down and looked around the empty living room frowning deeper, he was going to have to fix all of this and if that meant making bushy brow believe him enough to get closer to his wife then thats what it meant.

(With Tenten)

Tenten lay in her hospital bed covered in her children happily stroking their head's trying not to think about all the terrible thing's they'd gone threw. Hinata had been kind enough to bring the boy's up to see her and instantly they didn't want to leave her side. She honestly didn't want them to she missed them and after her all to real dream about the afterlife she refused to leave them ever again.

She sighed deeply and thought back to earlier when he was there claiming to be himself again. Tenten refused to let him get to her and his little trick to cover up what he'd done to her wasn't going to work. She looked at the twin's who lay on each side of her leg clinging to her seriously. Hide lay against her side his leg's kicked over the edge of the bed while Shun sat in the chair next to the bed his head next to her. She felt so guilty for letting this all happen and when she found out what Hide had done to protect the other's she felt pride and sorrow.

Her sweet boy had been forced to kill a man and Hinata had told her how it ripped him apart even after the talks he was given. She never thought he'd have to go threw something like this but the fact that he saved all of the children proved how strong she knew him to be. Tenten glanced to the window and frowned she could feel his chakara signals before he even made it to the window. She had no clue why Sasuke couldn't understand she wanted nothing to do with him or that she would never believe him in the first place.

She sat up slowly and reached for the call button in case something was going to happen she wanted to make sure everyone was safe.

Sasuke had enough of sitting around and decided to do what he shoudln't and see her if even threw the window at night he still wanted to check on her. What he hadn't expected was her to look him dead in the eye's frowning. She lay there covered in their children and all he wanted to do was join them. Within two second's he was in front of her and she sat frowning deeper then before.

"I see you still don't know how to listen Sasuke." She said clutching the button tighter not sure when to press it, he looked at her almost to softly and it threw Tenten off. He stepped closer to the bed wanting to get a closer look at his son's and the wounds he left on her.

"I can't help it Tennie you know when it comes to you I can't help but be stubborn." He said almost jokingly, Tenten sat frozen not liking how casual he was with her in this moment.

"I never pegged you for a good actor Sasuke so just give it up already. You deserve to be charged with something after almost killing me." Tenten said boldly making Sasuke flinch he knew she wouldn't believe him but he was more then willing to try.

"I'm not acting Tenten for year's I tried to fight that seal everyday trapped behind my own eye's watching another version of me just go threw the motion's miserably. It took so much out of me to see you and not be able to tell you I love you...to be able to hold you and our children. Do you honestly think I would try to kill you ever?" He said his voice shaking as Tenten looked away not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Sasuke I don't know you, and everytime I felt like I was gaining some ground of understanding youwould knock it away from me. So I don't know what I'm suppposed to think." She said trying to remain calm and soft spoken. He stepped closer and Tenten flinched her mind going back to the shallow pain she felt on her mostly healed wounds.

"If I was trying to kill you for Sakura why would I have stayed here and not ran off with her and Shinji. If I was trying to get away with something you and I both know I could have killed you any of the night's I spent here watching over you fighting the seal but I didn't because your mine.."He said looking her in the eye seriously. Tenten blinked and sat up straighter it did make slight sense if he was trying to get away with murder he could have but he didn't.

"I'm not going to fall in line like you want Sasuke true or not thing's that have been said and done can not be forgiven. There is no way I could just fall back into are old lives you still hurt me pyhsically and mentally. I had never felt so much pain from someone I loved before in my life and that was all you. I can't...no I won't jump back into being your happy little wife. I refuse to just gush over you because your back to normal it's not going to happen Sasuke." Tenten said tears well up in the corner of her eye's.

Sasuke felt his heart clench as a large lump built in his throat, he stepped closer and watched her flinch again frowning before stepping back.

"I have no excuse for what's been done to you Tennie but I want to make thing's right...not just for you but for the boy's too." He said casting his glance to his four son's sleeping soundly around their mother.

Tenten frowned deeper her head starting to pound from the fustration of the conversation. She had no clue what he wanted and she wasn't sure what she could do currently trapped under her children and still healing from her wounds.

"Sasuke I don't want to listen to any of this I want you to go.." She said trying to sound even more serious then she was previously. She felt trapped and wanted him to just give her peace but she knew he wasn't going to grant her that simple wish. Sasuke furrowed his brow at her and leaned against the wall trying to come up with a plan on how to gain her back.

"I just want you to believe me Tennie. If I was myself I never would have done to you what had been done..ever. You were the only person in the world who ever truly loved me for me flaws and all and I know as of now you want nothing to do with me but I can't just walk away from you." He said crossing his arms trying to keep from smiling at her. He knew the moment was serious but the fact that he was finally free from that seal and able to just be in control in her pressence was almost overwhelming.

Tenten sat up a little more hissing in pan even further as she gripped the button her eye's never leaving him as her rage built more and more. She could see he was trying not to seem over joyed but it was hard to ignore when he had a large grin on his face as she felt him watch her like a predator.

"This isn't a joke or a game... Sasuke the thing's you done to me and our son's I can't forgive and I won't let myself forgive you. After all the cruel things you said while I tried to give you an understanding chance still weigh on me and I have respect for myself then just falling back for you so easily...I'm not Sakura" She said pressing the panic button finally gaining the courage to do what should be done. Suddenly her response button started to go off and his eye's widened as Rock Lee started to barrel down the hallway. He moved to the window frowning and looking between her and his exit.

"I know your upset and what I did was terrible but I love you and want us to fix this...Tennie I will be back no matter how you feel I'm going to make you love me again.." He said suddenly vanishing as Lee slammed into the room ready to attack.

"What's wrong Ten-chan what happened?!" He asked trying to scan over her and the room to make sure she was ok. Tenten sighed as tears started to fill her eye's.

"I'm sorry Lee I accidently pressed the button I had a bad dream and thought it was real." She said unsure as to why she was covering up for him.

-With Naruto and Hinata-

Hinata sat behind Naruto rubbing his shoulders as he looked over some more paper work his eye's squinting as he grew to tired to see the fine print. Hinata knew they both were overwhelmed and this trip had become more then either of them could have anticipated. She was tired from buiding her educational plans and caring for not only their own but all of Sasuke's children. While Naruto was busy trying to rebuild and city council and gain the trust of the village. This was no easy feet since everything that happened even though hidden people were still on edge.

"It's going to be alright Naruto-kun were going to pull this threw I know it." Hinata said trying her best to help her husband remain calm. He had received word earlier that evening that some of his men had fond a scent on Sakura and where going to follow it deeper out of the country bound's. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Naruto was feeling more and more like a failure to his village and his people. He knew his job would be dificult and rough choices would need to be made but he ahd no clue how in depth it would go.

"I know Hina but it's so much from one thing onto another. Every step I make pulls me deeper and deeper into the quick sand and I have no clue what to do.." He said openly as his wife hugged him pressing herself closer to his back her chin on his shoulder.

"You managed to do things men wish they could accomplish. I know you'll pull threw this in no time. Your a wonderful father,friend and, husband this will fly by in no time we just need to stick together." She said kissing his cheek as he turned and pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Hinata.." He mumbled kissing the top of her head.


	17. Chapter 17

I know it's been a while but I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story.

It's so great to know that people have good opinions on it and I enjoy hearing everyone's feedbacks it's great.

 **I own nothing but my imagination.**

 **Chapter 17...**

Weeks had seemed to pass in the blink of an eye as the village slowly began to trust the Konoha ninja more meaning that Naruto was under a little less stress. He had sent some clones to handle his business in Konoha and to also hunt down Shinji and Sakura. It frustrated him more than anything that he had yet to find them. It was like they vanished off the face of the earth. The worst part was poor Sarada was still young to understand the fact that her mother was gone and her father was in trouble.

Speaking of Sasuke no matter what Naruto did Sasuke was in his office every day trying to get him to believe him. Tsunade had checked over the seal and agreed that it was completely gone but he still didn't trust him. Tenten was finally home and he made sure that they had anbu around to make sure she was comfortable and worry free. Hinata still helped the poor woman out even though she had 3 children to care for herself. It made his heart swell seeing how kind and loving his wife was.

-With Tenten-

It had been so long since she was able to lay in her own bed that she was shell shocked when she had gotten her first night's sleep. Slowly she stood up and made it into the kitchen to see her four boys, Hinata's two and then poor Sarada. It broke her heart seeing the poor girl without her parents. She knew Naruto wasn't letting Sasuke around her and the poor little child was pretty much alone. She slowly sat down as Hinata smiled and set a plate of fruit in front of her.

"How are you feeling today Ten-chan?" Hinata asked as Tenten slowly nibbled on her fruit watching the kids chatter with each other.

"I'm ok still a little sore but I'm good." She replied looking down at Hide who hadn't left her side since she returned home. she set her hand on his head and smiled. She knew that threw everything he'd be ok slowly but surely. Hinata sat down and started to eat her own food. She was so happy to see Tenten finally up and moving around. They were worried that she would suffer severe permanent damage and she was just happy to see her interacting with her children.

Hinata looked at the twins who were busy playing with their little sister. Everyone could see how sad poor little Sarada was and it broke even Tentens heart. The poor girl was trapped in a terrible situation she had no control over. Sano patted her head much like he's seen his mother do and smiled.

"We can play puzzles Sarada or we could play with our blocks I'll make Ren share." Sano said making his twin look at him questioningly. Tenten smiled and laughed softly.

"That's very nice of both of you to do sharing your toys with her is a kind thing to do." Tenten said as Shun nodded his head not wanting to hear his little brothers fight once again.

Shun was tired of watching his brothers but he knew his mother needed the help and Aunt Hinata couldn't do it all by herself. After everything happened with his brother and that rogue ninja he felt a change in himself. One that wasn't totally bad, it just meant that he wanted to get stronger so that nothing like that would ever happen again. He loved his family too much to let them ever be hurt or scared like that.

"Mother is it ok if I go train with uncle Lee later today. He promised to show me more self-defense and attacking techniques." He said looking to his mother hopefully. Tenten looked at her son curiously and nodded her head.

"Of course, just make sure your home before dark so you can wash up and be ready for dinner." she replied as Shun smiled hopefully. Hide frowned and leaned closer to his mother. He knew his brother wanted to be stronger but Hide wasn't sure why he would want to do that now they just got their mother back.

As the day went on Hinata and Tenten sat outside watching as Himawari and Sarada watched the twins try to climb up the small tree in the yard while Shunsuke and Boruto went with Lee to practice. Hide sat next to Tenten not leaving her side as he read threw his book quietly.

Himawari stood with Sarada watching the boy's she was happy to have more friends but some part of her felt like Sarada was going to steal her mommy away like how her mommy did to the twin's dad. She tried not to think that way but she couldn't help it. Sarada stood quietly looking at her feet, all she wanted was her mother and everyone kept telling her she was gone for a bit but it felt like forever. She was jealous of the boy's because their mommy went away and came back but hers hasn't.

Then there was her dad, she had seen him around but for some reason she wasn't allowed to stay with him and it was really taking a toll on her. Ren looked at his little sister and frowned noticing she was on the verge of tears. He climbed down and looked at her.

"What's wrong why are you upset? Do you want to climb the tree too?" He asked as Sano dropped down to look at his sister too. Sarada started to sniffle rubbing her eye's her lip quivering as she started to ball.

"I miss my momma and she's gone!" Sarada cried loudly catching the attention of the two mothers. Tenten felt her heart break for the little girl as Sano and Ren dragged the little girl over to the woman.

"Mom!" The twins yelled as Tenten stood up slowly dropping to her knees to be eye level with the 3.

"Boy's what's wrong why is she crying!" She asked setting her hands on Sarada's cheeks wiping away the little girl's tears. Sarada looked at her and sniffled looking up at her.

"I miss my momma..." She bellowed sadly, Tenten pulled the poor girl into a hug and set her chin on top of her head.

"It's going to be ok I know this must be hard but one day she'll be back." She said as the girl clung to her. Hinata looked down sadly at the group she knew this would be rough on Sarada but they had no clue how to handle her. Sano smiled and patted his sisters back.

"Why don't we share you with her mom we have the same dad why not share the same mom?" Sano asked as Ren nodded in agreement making the little girl look up at her curiously. Tenten blinked looking at her twin's even Hide looked up from his book at his brothers shocked.

"Guy's that's not how it works." Hide said as his mother nodded trying not to give into the sad little girl.

"I have nobody..." Cried the little girl breaking Tenten's heart. Hinata held Himawari's hand as they stood awkwardly listening to their conversation. She knew that the poor child was upset and they tried to keep her happy but nothing but Sakura or Sasuke could do that.

"I can never replace her mother but if you guys would like maybe she can stay and visit with us for a few days could that work?" Tenten asked as the little girl nodded her head slowly. Sarada blinked and looked up to the woman who was holding her. She liked Hinata-san but she liked this woman too she was warm and soft and they kept saying the boys were her brothers so why wouldn't she trust her.

"Yeah you should stay Sarada we can play all the time then." Said Ren as Sano nodded his head happily.

-With Sasuke-

He sat in front of Naruto frowning as his friend decided to ignore him. It had been over a month since he'd seen Tenten and their children, he figured for once he would give her space since being up under her would do nothing but drive her away. It hurt him every day to be away from them but he made it through.

"Dweeb listen I know your busy but I have a favor to ask." He said catching Naruto's attention.

"And what is that Teme?" Naruto asked setting down his pen. Sasuke sat forward and sighed softly.

"Well since I've proved myself to be back to normal I would like to see my children. I know you're going to throw a fit and be all loud but it's only fair I'm not that person anymore and you know it." He said making Naruto frown deeply.

"I can't just let you see the kids after everything that happened Teme and you know it. I've been unfair with the way I've handled things and I just can't let you get away with everything it makes me look bad as Hokage. I want for all of you to make up but right now I can't just let you get everything you want." Naruto said making Sasuke's jaw tick in irritation.

"All I want to see it my children even if it's just supervised visits. I did nothing wrong I was trapped in a seal Naruto." He said looking down at his hands frustration written on his face. Naruto raised an eyebrow and sighed,

"How about I speak with Tenten first and then see what she says. This is up to her not me Teme." Naruto said almost waving Sasuke off. Sasuke stood and raised an eyebrow frowning.

"When can I expect an answer? He said curtly. Naruto looked at him and shrugged.

"Give me a day will you." Naruto replied running his hand threw his hair frowning. Sasuke stood and sighed walking out of his friend's office and down the road into town. He would aimlessly wonder around town reliving all the small moments he had with his family. The longer the days went by where he was kept from them the more anger he was feeling. How the fate could be so cruel he never knew but this was not the way he wanted his life to be. Finally, he stopped upon the training fields and had to blink as he watched from a far the way Rock Lee was trying to teach his 3 students. Metal, Shunsuke and, Boruto. A part of him felt pride while the other felt concern. He never wanted his children to feel they needed to be ninja unless they wanted too. His concern with Shun was that he would make the same terrible choices he had and it drove him mad.

Shun stood listening to what Rock Lee had to say but deep inside something was telling him to look towards the path. When he looked up he made direct eye contact with his father. The man in front of him looked more like his father then the other had before but a big part of him was worried about it being a trap like before. Sasuke looked at his son and let a small smile out, his heart swelled when his son waved to him making Rock Lee turn.

Rock Lee was enraged! The Uchiha had no right even looking upon Ten-chans children even if they were his. He lost his rights when he tried to kill her.

"Uchiha! Come to fight I see." Rock Lee said making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"I was simply walking by why would I want to fight you?" He asked acting indifferent towards the man. Rock Lee clenched his fists as the boys all stood quite unsure what was going to happen. Sasuke stepped closer to the group and shrugged.

"I don't believe you! I may not have your techniques but I will defend these children from your evil intentions." Yelled Rock Lee as Sasuke stood trying not to laugh. Shun looked between his father and uncle confused. He knew his father was mean at times and had flaws but he never thought of him as evil. Why would uncle Lee think that?

Sasuke sighed and put his hands in his pocket unsure of what to say. Many thing's he'd been called in this life but he never knew people thought he would harm children. It kind of hurt his feelings.

" I owe you no explanation but I would never harm children. Even in my past I wasn't one to harm children..." Sasuke said making Rock Lee cross his arms and frown deeper.

"That doesn't matter you've harmed enough people already. Now are you going to stand there all day or leave I have students to train." Rock Lee said turning his back to the man causing Shun to frown. He had always wanted his father to teach him and now everyone was pushing him away. He as a child had many issues with his father but he still didn't want to see him gone again. He wanted his family back even if it meant dealing with Sarada all the time. He just wanted thing's to be ok. Before anyone knew it Shun was rushing away from the training ground clearly upset.

Sasuke cut a glare to Rock Lee and quick stepped next to his son quickly grabbing him into a hug. Shun looked at his dad and unleashed the tears.

"Why can't you just be normal? Why'd you have to lie about dying? Why'd you hurt mom?" Shunsuke asked causing a lump to form in his throat as he looked at his son seriously.

"I've made many mistakes and I'm sorry they've carried on being you and your brother's burdens. I never meant to leave you guys or your mother but life had other plans. I promise I'll never leave you again Shun." Sasuke said petting the top of his son's head as he heard Rock Lee making it to the path they were on. Sasuke held his son tighter as he ran towards the direction of their home. He knew Lee had good intentions but his family was in shambles and he had enough.

Tenten sat enjoying her tea as she watched the 3 younger kids play. Hinata had left to tend to some errands and Tenten was just enjoying the calm. Hide sat next to her still reading his book happily as his brothers and sister ran in circles. She could feel the storm before it even hit the front door.

Sasuke was instantly in front of the door with Shun by his side as he knocked on his own door sighing. It was more mentally preparing for the events to come. Hide got up an answered the door as Shun pushed passed him his face still a little read from the tears as he made his way to his mother.

Tenten looked at him through the door way and frowned looking away.

"I take it your coming to talk then?" She said in his direction not making eye contact. Sasuke could feel his heart skip a bit as he looked over the woman he had truly grown to love. Her hair was pulled back by some clips keeping it out of her face.

He stepped into the house and was even shocked to see Sarada playing with her brothers. Why was she here and had Tenten been keeping her all this time? Naruto told him he and Hinata were handling her but why was she here.

Tenten motioned for him to sit at the table then looked at the boys.

"Go outside and play but only stay in the back do not get in the mud and do not destroy any of the trees thank you." She said as the 3 youngest rushed out wanting to play in the fresh air as Shun looked between his parents he could feel a crackle of energy between them and it made him nervous.

"It's fine Shun. Now please could you and Hide watch your brothers and sister." She said looking to both the older boys. Sasuke could tell she had done an amazing job raising them. In one hand he was proud of them all but it also broke his heart. He never wanted to leave her or them.

Tenten sighed and watched the older 2 boys slowly go outside unsure of what was happening. She then looked at her ex-husband and sighed. Naruto had come to her after they found out the seal was gone and spoke with her over what she wanted to do. Now all she really wanted was to be left alone.

"So, what brings you here with our son in tears?" She asked setting her cup down as she went over his features noticing how he wasn't holding himself so tightly. Sasuke couldn't help but smile looking at her.

"I had run into him while he was training and it didn't end well. Tennie I've missed you… I've missed them… I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you. Even though I was still under the seal I never intended to go after you. I panicked…. It's no excuse but I did. I never could lie to you and you know that." He said trying to fill in his sentences with as much he could. Tenten raised an eyebrow keeping a stern face.

"You almost killed me Sasuke. No apology can change that. You know our sons killed a man protecting themselves over your new wife's problems. She was going to kill our children! How can I just let you in and be ok? There has been so much damage done I don't even know if I should let you sit here but here you are once again in MY house." She said making the raven-haired man drop his head.

"None of this is fair Tenten but we can always try to move on. I want to be around you and the children I want our family back." He said not brave enough to speak about what happened with Sakura.

"What happens when she comes back hmmm? You're not going to avoid this Sasuke." She snapped as he took a deep breathe frowning. He looked her in the eye's and sighed softly

"I will fight for you I would kill for you… But for her never. That woman locked me away in my mind. It was like I was a puppet to her. Every day was torture because no matter how hard I tried to fight my daily actions I couldn't gain control. If she comes back Naruto will have to keep her from me because after what she and her new puppet have done to all of us is unforgivable." He said as Tenten sipped her tea quietly to herself.

She wanted to let him come home. She wanted to be able to forgive him but what he put them threw was hell. If he had told her he was going back to Konoha she would have been able to find him and none of this could have happened.

"You were a victim of her crimes yes but the things you did still left scars not just on me but for are children Sasuke. You had another child while we were still married unintentional yes but it still hurts. I even tried to adjust and let you come around before but you still spit in my face. I'm not ready to let that happen again." She said clutching her chest tightly as she felt the wave of hurt wash over her.

Without a second thought he moved over to wipe her tears. This was his wife and he'd inadvertently damaged her beyond repair and he was going to spend the rest of his life fixing this.

"Please give me a chance to gain your trust back. I've missed you more than anything in this world. You were the one to help me become a better person. You helped make me a father and I want a chance to live our lives together like it should have been. Please forgive me Tenten… I know I don't deserve it but I will do what I can to change your heart." He said leaning down to kiss her cheek before he stood and went towards the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow please just give me a chance." He said leaving Tenten shocked.


End file.
